Verloren
by Selene AS
Summary: Harry Potter begint aan zijn zevende jaar op Zweinstein, maar het begint slecht... hij krijgt vreemde brieven en berichten, is doodsbang, probeert zijn vrienden te beschermen, en hij krijgt last van... de Macht van de Kraaien?!
1. Proloog: Droom

****

A/N: Hey hey, hier is mijn eerste verhaal dat ik op ff.net ga zetten… het staat hier al in het Engels ("Lost") maar nu dus ook in het Nederlands, het was namelijk origineel Nederlands (ik bén ook Nederlands) maar ik was het in het Engels aan het vertalen en op ff.net aan het zetten… en toen bedacht ik dat het een beetje raar is om het dan niet ook in het Nederlands neer te zetten. Dus hier is "Verloren", om precies te zijn de proloog… read&review please, hope u like it, enzovoorts… het is trouwens PG-13 voor geweld en… hoe zeg je dat… psychologische oorlogvoering. Misschien snap je wat ik bedoel als je de volgende hoofdstukken leest, maar ik kan het niet beter uitleggen… anywayz, who cares. 

Oh ja, thanx to Suusgirl, de Angels, vooral Dado natuurlijk, Yenne, Eye, Mary-Jane en Marcel-Henri, SK rulez…

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, de meeste andere personages, Zweinstein, en het grootste deel van alle stuff in het verhaal hoort natuurlijk toe aan J. K. Rowling… en dan zijn er nog wat dingetjes ontsproten aan mijn eigen rare breintje, het belangrijkste is 'De Macht van de Kraaien'… geinspireerd op veel dingen die ik ooit heb gehoord/gelezen, maar toch helemaal van mij *trots*

****

Proloog: Droom

Hij moest ergens bovenin de Grote Zaal zweven, want hij keek van bovenaf naar het tafereel, maar geen van de twee mensen in de Zaal scheen hem op te merken. Misschien was hij onzichtbaar. Als hij kon vliegen, kon hij zichzelf vast ook onzichtbaar maken. 

Toen hij daar wat langer over had nagedacht, bedacht hij opeens dat hij de dromer was. En het ging om wat er daar beneden gebeurde, daar waar een kleine jongen tegenover een lange gedaante stond. De kleine jongen was geheel in het zwart gekleed en had ook een zwart masker voor. De uitrusting van de Dooddoeners, dat wist de dromer. Waarom droeg een jongen in Zweinstein zulke kleding?

De dromer keek eens wat beter naar de lange gedaante, en het viel hem op dat die dezelfde kleding droeg. Nog een Dooddoener dus, binnen de muren van Zweinstein. Moest hij niet iemand waarschuwen? De dromer wilde schreeuwen, maar besloot om dat toch maar niet te doen. Hij wilde zien wat er zou gebeuren.

"Ben je klaar om te worden?" vroeg de lange gedaante met een hoge, ijskoude stem. De jongen leek zijn gezicht op te heffen, maar vanaf zijn hoge plaats kon de dromer het niet goed zien. Toen sprak de jongen, met een heldere stem.

"Waarom? Wat anders?" 

"Je voelt je nog veilig, maar je bent het niet. Ik volg je overal waar je bent, ik moord en martel om je heen, tot je niemand meer kunt liefhebben. Je zeventiende jaar wordt er een van terreur. Je weet het niet meer. Je vreest. Vrees voor de Macht van de Kraaien die je overal volgen met hun boodschappen. Wees gewaarschuwd, Harry Potter. Je kunt niet ontsnappen."

Als antwoord stroopte de kleine jongen zijn mouw op, en de lange gedaante pakte zijn blote arm. De gedaante drukte zijn vingers op de bovenarm van de jongen, en plotseling was de dromer de jongen, en hij voelde de pijn toen er een teken in zijn arm werd gebrand. Hij was Harry Potter, de jongen die bleef leven, de dromer… de Dooddoener.

***

Met een schok werd Harry Potter wakker, en zijn eerste reflex was om naar zijn arm te grijpen. Die arm deed pijn, die arm zou nu een teken dragen, een teken dat altijd bij hem zou blijven, een teken dat hem iets vreselijks maakte, iets dat hij niet wilde zijn, maar waar hij niet meer aan kon ontlopen…

"Maar mijn arm dóét helemaal geen pijn!" zei Harry hardop, om de gedachten van de droom kwijt te raken. Hij was de dromer niet meer, hij was die twaalfjarige Harry Potter niet meer, en hij was zéker geen Dooddoener. Dus deed zijn arm ook geen pijn, want dat kon niet, niet van een droom. Zelfs zijn litteken deed geen pijn.

Hij draaide zich eens om, zodat hij zijn kamer kon bekijken in het vroege zonlicht dat door het open raam kwam. Het was een mooie kamer, met zijn boeken op een boekenplank, een bureau met rollen perkament, zijn ketel en Vuurflits VP2 in een hoek, een foto van Cho (die moest eigenlijk weg, ze had hun relatie een paar weken geleden verbroken en hij wilde niet meer aan haar denken) en een foto van hemzelf met Ron en Hermelien, en dergelijke spullen. Een doodnormale kamer voor een jonge tovenaar die overmorgen - nee, morgen al! - zijn zevende jaar aan Zweinstein, Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hokus-Pokus zou beginnen.

Eindelijk had hij een doodnormale kamer… vorig jaar had hij met Perkamentus, Lupos en vele anderen hard gewerkt aan de veroordeling van Wormstaart. Ze hadden hem achterna gezeten, en uiteindelijk was hij gevangen genomen en voor levenslang naar Azkaban gestuurd. Eindelijk kon hij bij Sirius gaan wonen, die nu een goede baan had op het Ministerie van Toverkunst om goed te maken dat hij al die jaren voor niets gevangen had gezeten. De dag dat hij te horen kreeg dat hij nooit meer naar de Duffelingen terug hoefde was één van de gelukkigste van zijn leven geweest, en hij had een goede relatie opgebouwd met zijn pleegvader. Ze waren eigenlijk meer vrienden, al had Sirius nog wel 'beschermende neigingen'.

Plotseling merkte hij dat er iets miste in zijn kamer. Waar was Hedwig? Ze jaagde elke nacht, maar meestal deed ze dat vroeg in de nacht, en als hij 's ochtends wakker werd, was ze er altijd. Nu was ze echter nergens te bekennen, en hij vroeg zich af waar ze kon zijn. Hij had gisteravond geen brief gestuurd, en brieven ophalen deed ze niet.

Een beetje bezorgd opende hij het raam en riep: "Hedwig!" door de koude ochtendlucht. Geen reactie.

"Hedwig?! Ben je daar ergens? Kom eens terug!" Niets.

Ach, ze zou wel terugkomen als het haar beliefde. Hij wilde haar niet gevangen houden, zoals hij bij de Duffelingen zo lang had moeten doen, en dus maakte hij zich niet teveel zorgen.

***


	2. 1: De brief en de foto

****

A/N: En hier hoofdstuk 1… ik heb de hoofdstukken maar niet al te lang gemaakt, kweenie of dat vervelend voor jullie is, maar het leek mij wat makkelijker… en ik ben natuurlijk de baas ;) Meld maar in je review wat jullie leuker/beter vinden…

Goed, in dit hoofdstuk een hoop gedoe, en misschien snappen jullie nu al wat beter waar de PG-13 rating voor is… 'k hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vinden. Hm, moet ik nog iets vertellen… neej, eigenlijk niet. Dit was het wel. Read&review… dit hoofdstuk is opgedragen aan Dado…

****

Disclaimer: Ik vergeet die dingen steeds op het nippertje… wel, alles hoort toe aan J.K. Rowling behalve de Macht van de Kraaien en een paar dingen die daarmee samenhangen… en natuurlijk de verhaallijn *duh*

****

Hoofdstuk 1: De brief en de foto

"Harry? Ben je al wakker?" riep Sirius uit de keuken. 

"Jaaah," gaapte Harry. Hij keek op zijn wekker en zag dat het tien uur 's ochtends was. Blijkbaar was hij weer in slaap gevallen, en hij voelde zich eerlijk gezegd nog steeds een beetje moe… nou ja, daar kwam hij wel weer overheen. Het was tijd om op te staan, want hij had met Ron en Hermelien afgesproken in de Wegisweg. Niet dat ze nog schoolboeken moesten hebben, maar ze wilden hun laatste vrije dag op een prettige manier doorbrengen.

"Dan zou ik maar eens komen ontbijten, luilak."

"Kom eraan…" riep Harry terug, en langzaam stond hij op, douchte en kleedde zich aan. Hij probeerde zijn haar een beetje te fatsoeneren, en zoals hij verwacht had, werkte het niet. Nou, dan moest het maar zo, ze waren hem toch niet anders gewend… hij vermaakte zich even met de gedachte aan hoe men zou reageren als zijn haar opeens netjes zat, want dat was bij zijn weten nog nooit voorgekomen. Zelfs toen zijn haar vroeger, bij de Duffelingen, wel eens werd afgeschoren, groeide het altijd in een nacht weer aan.

Toen hij beneden kwam, had Sirius inderdaad een ontbijt voor hem klaar. En niet, zoals gewoonlijk, brood met kaas of iets anders simpels… het leek echt een feestontbijt. Eieren, toast, croissants… hij wist niet eens dat Sirius zoiets klaar kon maken.

"Waar hebben we dat aan te danken, Sluipvoet?" vroeg hij grinnikend, en Sirius grinnikte terug. "Van Arabella Vaals. Ze vind dat je tenminste één keer een goed ontbijt thuis moet hebben. Misschien is ze bang dat je anders volgend jaar niet meer terug durft te komen."

Harry glimlachte toen hij aan Arabella Vaals dacht. Ze was de dochter van de mevrouw Vaals met de katten waar de Duffelingen hem vroeger altijd achterlieten als ze iets leuks gingen doen. Hij had nooit geweten dat ze een dochter had die een heks was, en hij had zeker niet kunnen raden dat Arabella (of Ara, zoals ze meestal werd genoemd) een Schouwer was. Of een Schouwster, of een Schouweres… hij was er niet zeker van of er van Schouwer nog een vrouwelijke vorm was.

Maar goed, Ara woonde een paar straten verder, en Harry vermoedde dat er tussen haar en Sirius wel meer was dan ze zelf wilden toegeven… vooral omdat Sirius af en toe heel vreemd reageerde op zijn plagerijen. 

"Goh, en hoe komt dat opeens hier? Is ze het vanochtend vroeg komen brengen?" vroeg Harry plagerig. Hij smaakte het genoegen om zijn pleegvader vuurrood te zien worden (waardoor hij nog meer op een vriend van zijn eigen leeftijd leek, in plaats van op een man van in de dertig) maar was verbaasd toen Sirius hier niets op wist te zeggen. Meestal had Sirius wel een of ander commentaar, maar dit keer alleen stilte. Zou dat werkelijk betekenen… maar hij zei niets meer.

Opgelucht veranderde Sirius van onderwerp: "Hoe laat hebben jullie afgesproken?"

"Rond twaalf uur in de Lekke Ketel, en…" antwoordde Harry, maar hij werd onderbroken door Hedwig, die plotseling door het raam naar binnen vloog en rondjes boven de tafel begon te draaien. Ze zag er niet goed uit, het leek wel alsof ze de helft van haar veren had verloren en op de veren die er nog wel zaten zat bloed.

Geschrokken sprong Harry op en hij probeerde haar te vangen, zodat hij haar kon verzorgen. Wat zou er in vredesnaam met haar gebeurd zijn? Had ze gevochten met een andere uil? Ze liet zich echter niet vangen, maar bleef rondjes draaien boven de tafel, tot hij er duizelig van werd.

"Is dit normaal gedrag voor haar?" vroeg Sirius peinzend, toen Harry op een stoel klom en haar bijna ving, tot ze opeens een andere kant op ging.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet," zei Harry, hijgend van de achtervolging, toen hij haar eindelijk te pakken had. Nu hij haar eenmaal vasthad, leek ze een stuk rustiger en probeerde niet meer te ontvluchten. Ze stond toe dat hij haar onderzocht, om te zien of ze ernstige verwondingen had, en ze beet zachtjes in zijn vinger.

Harry keek naar de tafel en strekte zijn arm uit om een stukje brood voor Hedwig te pakken. Toen pas zag hij dat Hedwig een brief op tafel had gegooid, een brief in een zwarte envelop met een onbekend zegel erop… of toch niet… hij kende het zegel ergens van…

Harry pakte de brief op en keek van dichtbij naar het zegel, en toen herkende hij het wel. De brief had een zegel met het Duistere Teken erop. Meteen voelde hij een steek van pijn in zijn arm, en hij herinnerde zich weer iets van de droom die hij vannacht gehad had, de droom die hij vergeten was… plotseling zag hij weer hoe een lange gedaante zijn vingers op de arm van de kleine jongen droeg… en hij voelde de pijn weer. Aaaah. Pijn!

"Harry?" hoorde hij een stem van ver roepen. Wie was dat? De lange gedaante? Nee. Sirius.

"Aah!" riep hij als antwoord. Hij had gewoon willen antwoorden, gewoon 'ja' roepen, maar de pijn belemmerde hem dat. Het deed meer pijn dan hij zich herinnerde van de droom, en hij voelde dat de pijn zijn gedachten overnam… hij was nog steeds daar, voelde nog steeds de vingers op zijn arm… die brandende pijn, het Teken.

En plotseling was het over, en voelde hij zich langzaam weer terugglijden in het lichaam van de gewone, zeventienjarige Harry, die niet droomde en op het moment bezorgd werd aangekeken door zijn stiefvader, die de zwarte envelop in zijn handen hield.

"Harry?" zei Sirius, zachtjes en bezorgd. Hij legde de brief neer en pakte hem weer op, draaide hem rond tussen zijn vingers, voelde de envelop, voelde zelfs even aan het zegel, legde de brief weer neer.

"Wat… wat was dat?"

"Dit is een brief van Voldemort, en ik durf er niet naar te raden wat erin staat. Maar waarom pakte je je arm beet? Wat voelde je daar? Weet je dat dat…"

"… de plek is waar het Duistere Teken wordt geplaatst. Ja, dat weet ik. Ik herinnerde me opeens weer wat ik vannacht had gedroomd, van een man die zijn vingers op de bovenarm van een twaalfjarige jongen drukte… en ík was die jongen, Sirius! Die jongen was een twaalfjarige Harry Potter, maar hoe kan die het Duistere Teken gekregen hebben?"

"Een droom, dus," mompelde Sirius, "en je voelt niets aan je litteken?"

"Nee," zei Harry verwonderd. "Nee, niets. Het heeft geen moment pijn gedaan, alleen mijn arm deed vreselijk pijn. De vingers van de man brandden het Teken in mijn arm. In de arm van die Harry uit mijn droom, bedoel ik. Maar wat staat er nu in die brief?"

"We zullen hem moeten openen, Harry, om dat te weten te komen. Ik heb er nog nooit van gehoord dat Voldemort brieven bezorgt, en ik weet niet zeker of we de brief wel moeten openen, wie weet wat er kan gebeuren? Misschien zit er wel een dodelijke vloek in die brief verborgen, of het is een Viavia, of…"

"De enige manier om daar achter te komen is om hem te openen," zei Harry zachtjes. Bijna dezelfde woorden had hij in zijn tweede jaar gebruikt, en toen was het maar net goed afgelopen, maar de woorden waren nog steeds waar. Hij wist dat hij zich altijd af zou vragen wat erin zat als hij hem nu niet opende, en hij was er ook niet zeker van of het wel zo veilig zou zijn om hem níét te openen. Wat als Voldemort per se wilde dat hij deze brief zou lezen? De brief zou anders ook kunnen ontploffen, of Voldemort zou hem met brieven blijven bestoken zoals toen zijn brief voor Zweinstein bezorgd moest worden, en dat wilde hij Hedwig niet aandoen.

"We zullen het erop moeten wagen," stemde Sirius met hem in.

Hij stak Harry de brief toe, maar die weigerde. "Ik kan hem niet aanraken, Sirius, dan voel ik die pijn weer. Open jij hem." Toen Sirius nog aarzelde voegde hij er smekend aan toe: "Alsjeblieft. Mijn arm."

Langzaam opende Sirius de envelop, en schudde hem toen uit boven de ontbijttafel. Een klein, zwart briefje kwam terecht op Harry's toast. Er stonden witte letters op, maar Harry kon ze niet lezen, want het briefje lag omgekeerd. Hij was er blij om, en wachtte tot Sirius ze zou voorlezen.

Sirius boog zich over de tafel heen, en zonder het briefje aan te raken las hij voor: "Je voelt je nog veilig, maar je bent het niet. Ik volg je overal waar je bent, ik moord en martel om je heen, tot je niemand meer kunt liefhebben. Je zeventiende jaar wordt er een van terreur. Je weet het niet meer. Je vreest. Vrees voor de Macht van de Kraaien die je overal volgen met hun boodschappen. Wees gewaarschuwd, Harry Potter. Je kunt niet ontsnappen."

Harry herkende de tekst, en plotseling vloeide de hele droom weer terug in zijn herinnering. Niet alleen wist hij weer van het aanbrengen van het Duistere Teken, ook wist hij weer van de omgeving waar het gesprek plaatsvond, en natuurlijk het gesprek zelf… waarin de lange gedaante deze woorden had gesproken. Maar hoe konden die woorden uit zijn droom op dit papiertje terechtkomen? Hoe kon iemand weten wat hij gedroomd had? Of was die droom door iemand gestuurd?

"Harry, weet jij wat die tekst betekent?" vroeg Sirius bezorgd.

Gedachten vlogen door Harry's hoofd. Hij wilde Sirius wel vertellen dat hij die woorden in zijn droom had gehoord, maar hij was ook bang dat Sirius dan weer veel te bezorgd zou zijn. Waarschijnlijk zou hij hem toch niet geloven, het was toch ook ongelooflijk? Nee, hij moest dit eerst met Ron en Hermelien kunnen bespreken, misschien zou hij het later aan Sirius en andere volwassenen kunnen vertellen.

"Nee," antwoordde hij, naar waarheid. Alhoewel hij de tekst dus twee keer had gehoord, wist hij niet wat het betekende. Nou ja, het was natuurlijk wel duidelijk dat de schrijver wilde zeggen dat zijn zeventiende jaar er een van terreur zou zijn, met moord en dergelijke, maar wat de Macht van de Kraaien moest voorstellen, wist hij niet. Boodschappen? Zou hij soms nog meer van deze briefjes krijgen?

"Dit is een serieuze bedreiging," zei Sirius zachtjes, "misschien moet je vandaag maar thuisblijven."

"Dat lijkt me niet," zei Harry vastbesloten, "De Wegisweg is heel veilig, bovendien ben ik zeventien en kan ik mezelf dus verdedigen. Ik weiger om nu weg te kruipen of wat dan ook. Ik ga vandaag gewoon. Kom op, het enige dat er gebeurd is, is dat ik een brief heb gekregen. Dat zegt ook niets."

"Maar je droom…" ging Sirius er tegenin, maar Harry zei vlug: "Als het iets met Voldemort te maken heeft, krijg ik altijd pijn in mijn litteken. Nou, dat heb ik de laatste tijd niet gehad, niet toen ik wakker werd en ook niet toen ik die brief pakte. Volgens mij heeft Voldemort hier weinig mee te maken. Als hij mij een brief zou sturen, zou hij er toch voor zorgen dat ik hem kon lezen, nietwaar?"

Hij wist dat het niet helemaal klopte wat hij zei, ook al klonk het best logisch, maar hij moest gewoon naar de Wegisweg en zijn vrienden ontmoeten. Hopelijk konden zij hem helpen…

"Nee, dat…" zei Sirius vastbesloten, maar Harry, die bang was dat Sirius het hem toch zou verbieden, pakte zijn toverstok en deed iets wat hij nog nooit had gedaan. Hij sprak een Vergeetspreuk uit, en tot zijn eigen verbazing en geluk werkte die ook nog.

"Goedemorgen Harry," zei Sirius vrolijk, en hij liep weer naar de keuken. Als het goed was, was hij alles vergeten: Hedwig (die was gelukkig naar boven gevlogen, zodat Sirius geen vreemde vragen kon stellen als hij haar zag), wat Harry had verteld over zijn droom, en natuurlijk de brief. De brief… die kon hij hier nu niet laten liggen! Als Sirius hem zag, zou hij hem weer willen lezen en Harry alsnog verbieden om te gaan!

"Paroni brief en envelop!" Het kleine briefje ging weer in de envelop en de envelop sloot zichzelf weer.

"Accieni envelop!" Deze kleine aanpassing van de Sommeerspreuk zorgde ervoor dat de envelop, met brief en al, in zijn tas terechtkwam. 

Vlug deed Harry zijn tas dicht, en toen Sirius de eetkamer weer inkwam, herinnerde niets hem meer aan wat er was gebeurd. De rest van het ontbijt verliep rustig. Sirius en Harry praatten wat, maar Harry had zijn gedachten er niet bij. Hij dacht alleen maar aan de brief die in zijn tas zat. Wat zouden Ron en Hermelien ervan zeggen?

***

"Harry! Hier zitten we!" riepen twee vrolijke stemmen hem al toe toen hij duizelig uit de open haard van de Lekke Ketel stapte. Hij bleef even stil staan om weer te wennen aan een niet-ronddraaiende wereld, en zette toen vlug zijn bril op, zodat hij zijn vrienden ook kon zíén. Ze zaten aan een tafeltje achterin, en opgelucht merkte Harry dat er niemand bij hen in de buurt zat, zodat hij zijn verhaal kon doen zonder afgeluisterd te worden.

"Hey Ron. Hey Hermelien. Hoe gaat het ermee?" zei hij terwijl hij neerplofte op een stoel bij hun tafeltje.

Ze zagen er allebei heel goed uit, bruin, met vrolijke ogen en luchtige kleren. Harry was zich er pijnlijk van bewust dat hij er zelf een stuk minder gelukkig uitzag, en hij wist dat het zijn vrienden ook wel op zou vallen. 

"Is er iets mis, Harry?" vroeg Hermelien en ze pakte zijn hand. 

Hij glimlachte naar haar (ze was knap geworden… het was hem niet opgevallen omdat hij twee jaar met Cho was gegaan, maar het was echt gebeurd), haalde diep adem en begon zijn verhaal op het moment dat hij voor de eerste keer wakker werd, na zijn vreemde droom. Hij vertelde over de pijn in zijn arm, over Hedwig, over de brief en de inhoud van die brief, over zijn droom, en tenslotte over Sirius.

Zijn twee vrienden waren het hele verhaal door stil geweest, al kon hij aan hun gezichten zien dat ze erg bezorgd waren, maar nu riep Hermelien uit: "Je hebt wát?! Ben je gek? Hij had gelijk, je had hier niet moeten komen, het is veel te gevaarlijk voor je."

"Ik ga me niet meer verstoppen voor Voldemort, en het is hier veilig genoeg. En voor Sirius… ik weet niet of ik het had moeten doen, maar ik móést gewoon met jullie praten."

"We hadden toch ook bij jou thuis kunnen komen," zei Hermelien geïrriteerd.

"Ehm. Ja, daar heb je eigenlijk wel gelijk in," zei Harry beduusd. Stom dat hij daar niet eerder aan had gedacht, het was natuurlijk veel makkelijker en veiliger, en dan had hij Sirius… nou ja, er was nu niets meer aan te doen. Hij was nu op de Wegisweg en als ze dit genoeg hadden besproken wilde hij er een leuke dag van maken, zonder al te veel aan die brief en die droom te denken.

"Nou ja daar is nu niets meer aan te veranderen," mengde Ron zich in het gesprek. "Maar hoe ziet die brief er eigenlijk uit?"

"Oh, ik heb hem dus bij me," zei Harry vlug, en hij opende zijn tas. De zwarte envelop lag daar nog net zo als die ochtend, en zonder erbij na te denken pakte hij hem op en legde hem op tafel.

Hermelien keek hem onderzoekend aan. "Deed het geen pijn, Harry?"

"He? Ja, na… nee, eerlijk gezegd niet. Vanochtend wel, maar nu voel ik niets meer."

"Vreemd," zei Hermelien, maar Ron had de envelop al gepakt en geopend. Dat verbaasde Harry, meestal was Ron niet zo nieuwsgierig en een beetje bang voor alles wat met Voldemort te maken had. Waarschijnlijk lag dat eraan dat hij vorige lente in zijn eentje tegenover Voldemort had gestaan en het had overleefd…

"Ja, hier heb ik het briefje," zei Ron, en hij haalde inderdaad een zwart briefje uit de envelop en begon het te lezen. Plotseling dacht Harry iets te zien op de achterkant van het briefje, iets dat langzaam verscheen…

"Geef het eens?" vroeg hij Ron vlug, en die keek hem verbaasd aan maar gaf het briefje. Harry keek naar de achtergrond en zag dat hij zich niet had vergist. Langzaam verscheen er een foto op de achterkant van het briefje, een foto met bewegende gedaantes erop, zwarte gedaantes.

"Het is een foto!" riep hij uit, en meteen stond Hermelien op en kwam achter hem staan om het zelf ook te zien.

"Eh… Harry?" Hij keek op en zag dat ze een vreemde uitdrukking op haar gezicht had. "Ik zie niets. Gewoon zwart, geen foto of afbeelding of wat dan ook."

Hij keek verbaasd, en moest haar toen gelijk geven. Er was niets meer te zien, gewoon een zwarte achterkant. Harry wreef in zijn ogen, keek nog eens. Het was écht geen foto. Hoe kon hij zich vergist hebben?

"Je hebt gelijk… toch was ik er bijna zeker van dat er een foto was. Misschien moet ik een nieuwe bril hebben."

"Misschien wel, ja," zei Hermelien, en ze ging weer op haar plaats zitten. Harry keek niet meer naar het briefje, maar praatte met de anderen over de Macht van de Kraaien en wat het kon betekenen.

"Kraaien zijn boodschappers van onheil, dat is duidelijk, maar van de Macht van de Kraaien heb ik nog nooit gehoord… misschien is het iets wat hij zelf heeft gemaakt, en niet iets heel ouds. Om daar helemaal zeker van te zijn moet ik natuurlijk in de bibliotheek kunnen zoeken, maar…"

Harry draaide het briefje verstrooid om en om, en toen zag hij het weer, uit zijn ooghoek. Bewegende gedaantes, een magische foto… toen hij er met beide ogen naar keek, was het er ook nog steeds. Hij wreef in zijn ogen, zette zijn bril op en af, maar de gedaantes bleven er. Ze werden zelfs duidelijker, hij kon zien dat er acht gedaantes waren, zeven gekleed in zwart en eentje gekleed in wit, nu kon hij bijna hun gezichten zien… en toen werd alles weer zwart en waren de gedaantes verdwenen.

Toen hij opkeek, zag hij dat Hermelien weer achter hem stond.

"Ik zag de foto weer, ik ben er zeker van, maar zodra jij achter me stond was hij weer verdwenen," zei Harry vlug. Hij merkte zelf hoe vreemd het klonk, tenzij…

"Misschien kan of mag alleen Harry de foto zien," zei Ron. Precies hetzelfde wat Harry al gedacht had.

Hermelien ging vlug weer zitten en keek Harry aan. "Wel, de enige manier om daar achter te komen is zo… wat zie je, Harry?"

Harry keek weer naar het zwarte velletje perkament, en weer gebeurde hetzelfde. Eerst kon hij alleen gedaantes zien bewegen, toen zag hij de acht weer, zeven zwarte en een witte, en nu werden hun gezichten steeds duidelijker… nu Harry niet werd onderbroken, kon hij zien dat hijzelf de witte gedaante was. Hij zag er bang uit en werd omringd door de gedaantes in zwarte kleding… maar was het wel kleding? Het leken wel veren, zwarte veren. Zwarte veren… Kraaien… maar toen werden hun gezichten ook duidelijker, en hij zag dat het zeven meisjes waren, die de Harry op de foto met koele blikken aankeken. Elk van hen had een mes in de hand.

"Harry? Harry, wat zie je?" vroeg Ron ongerust toen hij zijn beste vriend bleek zag worden.

"Ik zie…" begon Harry schor, maar hij leek zijn zin niet af te kunnen maken. Hermelien, die begreep dat hij zo erg schrok van de foto, ging vlug achter hem staan om mee te kijken. Zoals ze al verwacht had, werd de foto direct weer pikzwart en ontspande Harry zich weer een beetje.

"Ik zag acht gedaantes. Zeven zwarte Kraaien, met meisjesgezichten en messen in de hand. En mijzelf, gekleed in het wit. De Kraaien omringden mij, en ik was bang voor hen. Ik wist wat ze gingen doen."

"Wat dan, Harry?"

__

"Ik moord en martel om je heen," citeerde hij met een onnatuurlijk hoge stem uit de brief. "De Kraaien willen doden, en ze zúllen doden."

"Wat bedoel je, Harry? Wat weet je van hen?" vroeg Hermelien ongerust. Ze keek nogmaals naar Harry, en zag dat hij nog steeds lijkbleek was. Hij moest nog steeds doodsbang zijn, alleen van een foto. Wat was het voor foto? Ze wilde dat ze de foto ook had kunnen zien, om te zien wat er verder nog was. Hoe wist hij dat die meisjes wilden doden? Was het een soort gevoel dat de foto overbracht?

"Ik weet het niet," zei Harry. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en dacht na. Hij wist wat hij had gezien, en het waren alleen die zeven meisjes in zwarte veren en hijzelf in witte kleding. Hoe wist hij dat het Kraaien waren geweest? Hoe wist hij wat ze gingen doen? En wat betekende het allemaal? Het werd hoe langer hoe vreemder…

"Het enige wat ik zag waren die acht gedaantes. Zeven meisjes, bedekt met veren, ik weet niet hoe… het zou kunnen dat de veren op hun kleding waren vastgemaakt, maar het zou ook kunnen dat ze echt uit de huid van de meisjes groeiden. Ik weet het niet. Zoals ik al zei hadden ze allemaal een mes in hun hand, en toen ik naar die messen keek wist ik gewoon dat ze wilden doden. Ik weet niet waarom, of wie, maar ik ben er zeker van."

"Herkende je die meisjes?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Ik dacht één van hen te herkennen, tenminste, ik had haar eerder gezien maar ik kan me niet herinneren waar of wie het is. Het is ook niet zo'n heel duidelijke foto. Het enige dat ik met zekerheid kan zeggen is dat ze donker haar had, maar dat zegt niet veel. Oh ja, er was er nog eentje die me bekend voorkwam, maar die was helemaal onduidelijk, want ze hield haar gezicht half verborgen onder een soort kap. Ik denk dat ze allemaal tussen de vijftien en de twintig jaar oud waren, misschien een paar iets ouder, maar zeker niet jonger."

"Weinig aanknopingspunten dus… maar als je iemand herkent van die foto, weet je in ieder geval dat je op moet passen. Hou ons dan ook op de hoogte. Ik wilde dat er een manier was om die foto ook voor ons zichtbaar te maken, dat zou ik eens op moeten zoeken in een boek…" mompelde ze. Harry glimlachte dunnetjes, hij wist ook niet goed wat hij hier nu mee aanmoest. Hij had de Kraaien dus gezien, maar zou hij ze ook weer herkennen als hij ze weer zag? Dat was nog maar de vraag… misschien moest hij nog eens naar de foto kijken, om hun gezichten in zijn geheugen te prenten, maar hij durfde niet meer. Hij was té erg geschrokken.

"Wat gaan we nu doen?" vroeg Ron de andere twee. Harry twijfelde, maar hij wilde in ieder geval niet terug naar huis en naar Sirius. Dan zou hij weer uit moeten leggen wat er aan de hand was, en dan zou hij ook toe moeten geven dat hij Sirius een Geheugenslot had opgelegd. En hoe zou hij dat kunnen doen? Zijn peetvader zou beslist erg teleurgesteld in hem zijn, en boos ook, en dat wilde hij nu niet hebben.

Misschien moest hij maar gewoon naar de Wegisweg gaan, tenslotte was er niet veel veranderd sinds hij de foto voor het eerst had gezien. Het enige was dat hij nu ongeveer wist hoe de Kraaien eruit zagen (en dat ze wilden doden, maar daar wilde hij niet aan denken) en dat was alleen maar gunstig (nog steeds niet denkend aan het doden) dus waarom niet gewoon gaan?

"We gaan gewoon naar de Wegisweg en doen alsof er niets aan de hand is," besloot Harry zonder te letten op de innerlijke stem die het daar niet mee eens was, en zijn beide vrienden stonden ook op.

***

****

A/N: En, wat vonden jullie van dit eerste echte hoofdstuk? Please review! J 


	3. 2: Kraaien

****

A/N: Hey hey… nog maar een hoofdstukje… heb toch nix beters te doen op het moment ;) Eens even kijken of ik er nog iets over te zeggen heb… natuurlijk read&review please, maar dat zeg ik altijd… oh ja, Yenne, Keemi, en 'het Mary-kind'/'Mary-Ann ofzo' zijn gebaseerd op echte personen… Yenne is gebaseerd op Yenne, Keemi is gebaseerd op mijzelf, en 'het Mary-kind' is gebaseerd op Debbie alias Mary-Jane. Bedankt allebei dat ik jullie persoonlijkheden mocht gebruiken voor mijn verhaal :D

****

Disclaimer: De eerste keer dat ik aan de disclaimer denk… 'k ben dit zelfs aan het schrijven vóór ik de titel van dit hoofdstuk ga bedenken… wel, alles is van J. K. Rowling behalve Yenne, Keemi, 'het Mary-kind', alle nieuwe eerstejaars, professor Zelifi en natuurlijk de Macht van de Kraaien… oh ja, ook het lied van de Sorteerhoed heb ik zelf geschreven *trots*

****

Hoofdstuk 2: Kraaien

Ze liepen nu al zo'n twee uur over de Wegisweg, hadden ijsjes gekocht, waren in een hoop leuke winkels geweest, en er was gelukkig nog niets vreemds gebeurd. Op het moment dat hij dat dacht, vond Harry het al een rare gedachte. Waarom zou er, uitgerekend hier, iets vreemds gebeuren? Waarom zou er nú iets gebeuren?

"Ik wil eigenlijk nog even naar Klieder & Vlek…" begon Hermelien, voor de zoveelste keer in de afgelopen twee uur, maar alweer wist Ron haar een andere winkel in te sleuren voor ze te dicht in de buurt van Hermeliens favoriete winkel kwamen. Dit keer was het een Zwerkbalwinkel, en Hermelien ging geïrriteerd bij een stapel boeken over de geschiedenis van Zwerkbal kijken.

"Ze is écht onverbeterlijk," fluisterde Ron tegen Harry, voor hij bij de bezems ging kijken (hij had nog een nieuwe bezem nodig, want zijn oude was vorig jaar kapot gegaan tijdens een ruwe wedstrijd tegen Zwadderich) Harry, die de beste bezem had die er te krijgen was en ook verder niets nodig had voor Zwerkbal, keek de winkel eens rond. Plotseling viel zijn oog op een bekende gestalte, met lange, zwarte haren. Cho. Wat deed zij hier?

Hij liep naar haar toe, met het vage idee om een praatje aan te knopen (en haar laten zien dat hij geen, absoluut geen, liefdesverdriet had) toen hij opeens zag dat ze niet alleen was. Ze stond naast een ander meisje, van haar leeftijd waarschijnlijk, met lichtbruin haar.

Toen draaiden de beide meisjes zich om, en Harry kreeg een schok. Zij was er één, hij wist het zeker… het meisje… hij herkende haar van de foto, hij zag haar gezicht en herkende haar, en aan haar grijns kon hij zien dat zij wist dat hij het wist… dat ze een Kraai was.

"Trek je niets van Cho aan. Je moet niet laten merken dat je nog steeds om haar geeft," zei Ron, die dichterbij was gekomen, uit zijn mondhoek. Harry wilde hem uitleggen dat het niet Cho was, dat het dat andere meisje was, maar voor hij dat kon doen kwamen Cho en de Kraai hun richting op.

"Hoi Harry!" zei Cho vrolijk. Ze scheen niet te merken hoe geschrokken hij was, en als ze het al merkte schonk ze er geen aandacht aan. Waarschijnlijk dacht ze hetzelfde als Ron.

"Dag… dag Cho," zei Harry hakkelend. Geweldig, nog een reden voor Ron en Cho om te denken dat het aan haar lag… maar de Kraai wist waarom hij hakkelde, hij zag het in haar ogen, die een vreemde, bruingroene kleur hadden… ze wist het. Ze wilde doden. Ze was een Kraai.

"Hoe gaat het ermee? Dit is mijn penvriendin, Yenne. Ze komt van Beauxbatons, maar ze woont tegenwoordig ook in Engeland, dus kunnen we elkaar wat vaker zien."

Hij kon haar wel toeschreeuwen: "Ze wil doden! Misschien jou wel!" maar hij kon het niet doen. Natuurlijk niet. Cho zou hem niet geloven en denken dat hij gek was, Hermelien en Ron zouden het ook vreemd vinden (al zou Hermelien misschien begrijpen dat Yenne een Kraai was) en Yenne… Yenne zou weten dat hij haar vreesde. Hij mocht niet vrezen. Hij mocht de Macht van de Kraaien niet vrezen.

"Hoi Yenne," zei Ron, en hij stootte Harry aan. Harry wist wat Ron bedoelde: hij kon hier niet zwijgend blijven staan, met open mond, of hij zou wel een héél slechte indruk maken. Hij moest Yenne de Kraai begroeten.

"Dag Yenne," zei hij, wonder boven wonder zonder te hakkelen of te trillen. Even was hij gevangen in de diepte van die bruingroene ogen, maar toen wendde ze gelukkig haar blik af en richtte hem op Hermelien, die haar boeken in de steek had gelaten en ook naar hen toe kwam.

"Nou, dit zijn Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel, en dit is Harry Potter, over hem heb ik al verteld, nietwaar?"

"Natuurlijk, vaak genoeg," zei Yenne grinnikend. Cho gaf haar vriendin een duw en ze lachten samen met Ron en Hermelien, maar Harry stond erbuiten. Hij zag alleen de Kraai en wist dat Cho niet veilig was met Yenne in de buurt, dat niemand veilig was met Yenne in de buurt.

Hij merkte zelfs niet dat Hermelien tegen Ron fluisterde: "Hij staart wel veel naar die Yenne, he? Misschien moeten we hen tweeën maar even alleen laten."

Als hij het had gehoord, zou hij ze op de één of andere manier hebben tegengehouden, maar nu wenkten Ron en Hermelien Cho en liepen met haar weg, zonder dat hij het merkte. Plotseling keek hij op en om zich heen, en merkte hij dat hij alleen met Yenne in de winkel was achtergebleven. Paniek rees in hem op, maar hij probeerde het te onderdrukken, zodat Yenne het niet zou merken.

"Je weet wat ik ben," fluisterde Yenne opeens, en hij zag dat ze op hem toe liep. Hij week achteruit, maar hij kon niet verder meer, hij stond met zijn rug naar de muur… hij verwachtte bijna dat ze een mes zou pakken, maar in plaats daarvan gebeurde er nog iets veel ongelooflijkers. Ze stond vlak voor hem, en opeens groeiden er overal zwarte veren over haar kleren heen, tot ze een exacte kopie van de Kraai op de foto was. Alleen het mes ontbrak.

"Je weet wat ik ben, Harry Potter. Ik ben een Kraai. Ik ben een deel van de Macht van de Kraaien. En wij eisen iets van jou. Op elk moment kun je de terreur stoppen, door toe te geven aan onze meester… maar als je ons niet stopt, als je niet toegeeft, dan wordt het vreselijk. En je kunt het niemand vertellen, want dan zijn ze in gevaar. Iedereen die het weet zal sterven, en je nog meer pijn doen… wij zijn de Kraaien, wij willen alleen doden, maar onze meester wil iets van jou."

"Wat willen jullie? Wat wil jullie meester?" piepte Harry, die al blij was dat hij tenminste nog kon praten.

"Wat hij wil? Weet je dat nog niet, Harry? Hij wil jouw kracht en loyaliteit. Denk aan je droom."

Plotseling verdwenen de zwarte veren weer, en ze week terug, tot ze op een normale afstand van elkaar stonden. Toen Harry naar de ingang keek, begreep hij waarom. Er waren mensen binnengekomen waar hij normaal een hekel aan had, maar die hij nu vol vreugde verwelkomde: de Malfidussen, senior en junior.

"Kijk eens aan, daar hebben we Potter. Wat doe je in een bezemwinkel, Potter? Het maakt niet uit welke bezem je hebt, je kunt er toch niet op vliegen."

"Wie had ook alweer de Zwerkbalcup gewonnen vorig jaar, Malfidus? Help het me even herinneren, ik ben het compleet vergeten… maar volgens mij begon het met een G," antwoordde hij sarcastisch, verwonderd dat hij dat nog kon met Yenne in de buurt.

"Dit jaar wordt het anders, Potter. Dit jaar wordt een heel ander jaar," siste Draco terwijl hij verderliep. Harry vroeg zich af hoeveel hij wist en hoeveel gewoon opschepperij was. Wist hij van de Kraaien of zei hij maar wat?

"Hey, wat doe jij hier nou bij Potter, Yen?" vroeg hij met een grijns toen hij Yenne zag. Blijkbaar kenden ze elkaar al, maar Draco leek niet te weten met welk doel Yenne hier was. Of was het toneel?

"We hadden… zaken te doen," zei Yenne met een glimlach. "Maar hoe gaat het met jou?"

Harry, die blij was dat ze niet meer op hem lette, glipte vlug de winkel uit en ging op zoek naar Ron, Cho en Hermelien. Hij moest Ron en Hermelien vertellen wat er was gebeurd en wat Yenne was… nee, wacht, hij kon het hen niet vertellen! Hij herinnerde zich Yennes woorden: Iedereen die het weet zal sterven, en je nog meer pijn doen… Als hij het Ron en Hermelien zou vertellen, zouden ze in levensgevaar zijn. Hij wist, hij voelde, dat Yenne niet blufte. Het was echt. Hij mocht niet vertellen, hij wou zijn beste vrienden niet laten sterven, hoeveel rustiger het hem ook zou maken om hier met hen over te praten. Als ze dat met de dood moesten bekopen, dan was het beter om in stilte te… hij zou het bijna lijden noemen. Weten dat zo iemand in de buurt was. Maar hij wilde in geen geval hun levens op het spel zetten…

Of wáren ze al in gevaar, alleen al omdat ze vrienden van hem waren? Als die Kraaien hem zo erg mogelijk wilde kwetsen, misschien zouden ze dan gewoon al zijn vrienden doden… en dan zou hij Ron en Hermelien moeten waarschuwen voor de Kraaien, dan maakte het niet uit dat ze het wisten, omdat ze toch al een doelwit waren voor Yenne en de andere Kraaien.

"Wat moet ik doen?" mompelde Harry gepijnigd. Wat hij ook koos, ze zouden in levensgevaar zijn. Maakte het eigenlijk wel uit? Maar misschien was één van de twee slechter dan de ander. Vertellen, of niet vertellen, of toch maar vertellen… hij kon het hen natuurlijk in het geheim vertellen, en dan maar hopen dat niemand er achter zou komen. Ze zouden hem toch niet bespioneren? Hij keek om zich heen, maar Yenne was nergens te zien. Natuurlijk niet, ze zou zich niet zo duidelijk laten zien, maar het zou hier nooit veilig zijn, met al die mensen om hen heen. Hij kon de Kraaien misschien herkennen, maar hij twijfelde er niet aan dat hun meester meer mensen en andere, gevaarlijker wezens tot zijn beschikking had.

Misschien was het het beste om het wel gewoon te vertellen, maar als hij er zeker van was dat er niemand in de buurt was. De Kraaien zouden er dan niet achter kunnen komen, dat kon gewoon niet, en Ron en Hermelien zouden op hun hoede zijn. Ja, misschien was dat nog wel het beste plan. Het moest wel, want hij kon nu niets beters verzinnen dan dit. Nog even wachten, zich nog even normaal gedragen, en de opmerkingen van Ron over Yenne doorstaan zonder uit te barsten…

***

De volgende dag, één september, het begin van het schooljaar, voelde Harry zich doodmoe toen hij opstond. De rest van de vorige middag was een kwelling geweest, Ron die ervan overtuigd was dat Yenne en Harry geweldig bij elkaar pasten, en Hermelien die het daar mee eens was, ook al liet ze het niet zo duidelijk merken. Hij had ze wel toe kunnen schreeuwen wat Yenne was, maar hij wist dat hij dan alles verpest had en hun levens in nog groter gevaar had gebracht. Hij had het nog moeten volhouden.

En dan de avond, die hij met Sirius had moeten doorbrengen. Normaal zaten ze altijd te praten, maar Harry durfde nauwelijks iets te zeggen in de vrees dat hij er iets uit zou flappen, en hij had de hele tijd het gevoel dat Sirius hem wantrouwend aan zat te kijken. Het moest verbeelding zijn geweest, want hoe zou Sirius kunnen weten wat hij had gedaan? Maar toch was hij daar niet zo zeker van.

Hij was vroeg naar bed gegaan, om Sirius te ontlopen en omdat hij toen al moe was, maar hij had uren liggen piekeren en durfde eigenlijk ook niet in slaap te vallen, bang voor nog meer vreemde dromen. Toen hij uiteindelijk in slaap was gevallen had hij onrustige dromen gehad, waarin hij Ron en Hermelien probeerde te beschermen tegen verschillende paren ogen, waaronder een paar doordringende, bruingroene. Geen vreemde boodschappen, maar hij was niet bepaald uitgerust.

Al deze dingen zorgden ervoor dat Harry zijn bed nauwelijks uit kon komen en uiteindelijk geen tijd had om te ontbijten. Dat kwam hem wel goed uit, dan hoefde hij Sirius niet onder ogen te komen (die moest werken), maar het had niet bepaald goede gevolgen voor zijn algehele gesteldheid.

Om het in Hermeliens woorden te zeggen, toen ze hem op het station weer zag: "Harry, je ziet eruit als een vaatdoek. Wat heb je in vredesnaam gedaan?"

"Slecht geslapen," mompelde hij terwijl hij zijn koffer in de trein probeerde te hijsen. Hoewel die koffer een stuk lichter was dan vorig jaar, kreeg hij het toch niet voor elkaar om de koffer ook maar een klein stukje op te tillen, en hij voelde zich duizelig worden.

"Gebrek aan kracht, Potter?" sneerde de stem van Draco Malfidus, vlak naast hem. Hij draaide zich om om iets te zeggen, maar hij had het idee dat hij zelfs daar de kracht niet voor had. Misschien was het toch niet zo slim geweest om het ontbijt over te slaan… hij voelde zijn maag rammelen en zijn benen trillen. Langzaam liep hij de coupé in en liet zich zakken op een stoel naast Hermelien. Om zijn koffer bekommerde hij zich niet meer.

"Dat lijkt me wel iets meer dan 'slecht geslapen'," mompelde Ron terwijl hij naar buiten liep om Harry's koffer op te halen en eventueel Draco te vervloeken. Harry was niet de enige die buiten school magie mocht doen.

"Harry, je moet onmiddellijk iets eten! Wat is er écht aan de hand?" vroeg Hermelien bezorgd.

Buiten hoorde hij Draco roepen: "Potter heeft liefdesverdriet!" gevolgd door een vervloeking van Ron, die er in ieder geval voor zorgde dat Draco niets meer zei. Liefdesverdriet… als het zo gemakkelijk was… wat moest hij Hermelien vertellen? Hij kon haar natuurlijk een groot deel van de waarheid vertellen, als hij maar niets zei over Yenne.

"Ik heb de halve nacht liggen piekeren over… je weet waarover, en toen ik in slaap viel, droomde ik heel onrustig. En vanochtend kwam ik mijn bed niet uit, want ik wilde Sirius niet zien en ik was doodmoe. Pas toen hij weg was naar zijn werk, stond ik op, en toen had ik geen tijd meer om te ontbijten. Ik was maar net op tijd."

"Harry, af en toe ben je écht stom," zei Hermelien hoofdschuddend. Hij voelde dat er één of andere preek aan zat te komen over hoe ongezond het was om geen ontbijt te eten, en dus zei hij: "Ik geloof dat ik nog een reep chocola in mijn koffer heb zitten. Zou je even voor me willen kijken?"

Ze knikte en liep naar zijn koffer toe, die Ron ondertussen binnen had neergezet. Harry leunde achterover en sloot zijn ogen, niet meer bang om te dromen, alleen nog moe…

"Hij is écht ingestort," fluisterde Ron bezorgd tegen Hermelien. Die knikte en zei: "Ik weet niet wat het is… ik vrees dat dat hele gedoe met de Kraaien hem nogal heeft aangegrepen."

"Logisch. Het is doodeng."

Hermelien rilde en zei: "Ze willen doden… iedereen zou zich niet goed voelen na zoiets. Maar volgens mij is er nog iets anders aan de hand, volgens mij maakt hij zich nog ergens anders ongerust over. Zag je hoe hij naar ons keek? Volgens mij denkt hij dat wij in gevaar zijn…"

***

Harry werd pas weer wakker toen de trein stopte op het station bij Zweinsveld waar iedereen eruit moest. Hij voelde zich een stuk beter, vooral nadat hij alsnog zijn reep chocola had gegeten, en voor even dacht hij niet aan de dreiging van de Kraaien. Even voelde hij zich veilig. 

"Waar is je zusje eigenlijk?" vroeg hij Ron. Hij bedacht opeens dat hij Ginny nog helemaal niet had gezien, terwijl ze meestal in hun coupé zat. Nou ja, misschien was ze er wel geweest in de tijd dat hij sliep, maar dat telde niet. Hij wilde haar graag weer eens zien, zien of ze nog mooier was geworden. Hoewel hij er voor zorgde het nooit tegen Ron te zeggen (niet wetend of die gevleid of boos zou reageren) en het ook nooit tegen Cho had gezegd (om begrijpelijke redenen) vond hij Ginny een van de mooiste meisjes die hij ooit had gezien. Niet dat hij verliefd op haar was of iets dergelijks, nooit geweest ook, hij had altijd Cho gehad, maar ze wás gewoon heel knap en ze werd alleen maar knapper. Hij was niet de enige die het merkte, trouwens, ze was er vroeg bijgeweest en had al in haar vierde jaar een vriendje gehad, Daan Thomas, een jongen die ook bij Harry op de slaapzaal sliep. 

"Ginny?" Ron haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee, ik heb haar niet meer gezien sinds we samen aankwamen in m'n vaders auto. Ze was meteen weg met een of andere vriendin van haar, hoe heet ze ook alweer... Mary-Ann of zoiets. We zien haar vanavond wel weer, denk ik. Hoezo?"

"Zomaar. Ik had haar nog niet gezien."

Hij merkte dat Hermelien hem nieuwsgierig aankeek, maar ontweek haar blik en keek in plaats daarvan naar Zweinstein, dat een prachtig silhouet vormde tegen de ondergaande zon. Een veilige plaats, ver weg van alle gevaar, waar hij hopelijk niet al te vaak aan de Kraaien hoefde te denken. Hij wist dat in de brief stond dat de Kraaien hem overal zouden volgen, en dat Yenne had gezegd dat het vreselijk zou worden, maar op het moment kón hij dat gewoon niet geloven. Zoiets zou toch nooit op Zweinstein kunnen gebeuren? Op Zweinstein was Perkamentus, en waar Perkamentus was, was de veiligste plek op aarde.

"Joehoe, Aarde aan Harry?" riep Ron in zijn oor, en hij zag het grijnzende gezicht van zijn beste vriend voor zich. Ze waren er, ze konden uitstappen en zo het kasteel inlopen, waar Perkamentus op hen zou wachten. Blijer dan hij zich die morgen ooit had kunnen voorstellen, stapte Harry uit en liep in de richting van het kasteel.

***

"De laatste keer dat we dit zullen zien," zei Hermelien, een tikje nostalgisch, toen de Sorteerhoed op een krukje werd neergezet en begon te zingen:

__

Het is een verhaal van lang geleden,

maar belangrijk tot op heden.

Vier zeer machtigen waren hier,

met hetzelfde doel, alle vier.

Harry verloor al vlug zijn interesse, hoe boeiend het ook was om te horen wat de Sorteerhoed nu weer had verzonnen, en zijn blik dwaalde af naar de lerarenkamer. Wie zou hen dat jaar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten geven? Hij had tot nu toe zes verschillende leraren gehad, en hij was benieuwd wie het nu weer zou worden...

De eerste onbekende waar zijn oog op viel, was een oudere man met grijzende slapen en donkergroene ogen. Waarschijnlijk was dat de nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, hij had enkele littekens op zijn wangen die makkelijk konden doorgaan voor littekens van vervloekingen en andere Duistere magie. Hij zou wel een oud-Schouwer zijn, maar Harry kende hem niet.

Toen zag hij de jonge, blonde vrouw met de diepblauwe ogen, rechts van Anderling, en terwijl hij haar aan bleef staren en zijn hart luider begon te kloppen, wist hij dat de brief de waarheid had verteld. Ze volgden hem, naar Zweinstein. Dit was de tweede Kraai, en hoewel ze hem nog niet had gezien, was hij er zeker van dat dat nog zou gebeuren. Ze doorzocht de Grote Zaal met haar ogen, hij zag ze langzaamaan over de tafels bewegen, en vreesde het moment dat ze bij hem zou aankomen... dan zouden haar ogen hem zien, en tevreden zijn... hij wilde die ogen niet tevreden zien...

Met een uiterste krachtinspanning richtte Harry zijn ogen weer op de Sorteerhoed, die gewoon door was gegaan met zingen. Natuurlijk. Waarom zou de Sorteerhoed stoppen omdat er een toekomstige moordenares aan de lerarentafel zat? Waarom zou de Sorteerhoed stoppen omdat de jonge vrouw met de doordringende ogen hem zocht? Waarom zou de Sorteerhoed stoppen omdat een tweede Kraai nu zijn beeld van een veilig Zweinstein om zeep hielp?

__

Griffoendor koos de dapperheid en de moed,

Huffelpuf hem of haar die ijverig doet,

Ravenklauw hield 't meest van de slimme kind'ren,

Zwadderich van hen die zich niet lieten hind'ren.

Na hun dood gaven ze mij de keus.

En ik weet het goede antwoord, heus.

Ik heb velen al juist gewezen,

laat mij nu jóúw gedachten lezen!

Harry hoorde iedereen klappen, en voelde dat zijn handen meededen, automatisch, maar hij stond er weer buiten. Zoals hij buiten het gelach had gestaan, toen Yenne een opmerking over hem en Cho had gemaakt, zo stond hij nu buiten het geklap, en durfde niet op te kijken. Wat als de ogen van de tweede Kraai op hem gericht waren? Hij besefte nu dat het gevaar minstens vertienvoudigd was. Iemand op Zweinstein, iemand die lerares was (wat zou ze geven?), zou hem of wie dan ook elk moment apart kunnen nemen en in koelen bloede doden... hoe had Perkamentus haar aan kunnen nemen? Was Perkamentus blind, was iedereen blind, was hij, Harry, de enige die zag hoe koud die diepblauwe ogen waren? Hij voelde iemands blik op zich rusten, maar hij durfde niet op te kijken, in vrees dat het de hare was. Hij wilde haar niet zien.

"Alledis, Anne."

"HUFFELPUF!"

"Berdsen, Sven."

"GRIFFOENDOR!"

Hij klapte weer met iedereen mee, zonder erbij na te denken. Zouden er onder de eerstejaars nog meer Kraaien zitten? Nee, dat kon niet. Ze waren te jong, de Kraaien op de foto waren allemaal minstens vijftien. Niet onder de eerstejaars, maar misschien onder de andere leerlingen… een paar wáren hem bekend voorgekomen. Waarschijnlijk zat er één tussen de Zwadderaars, maar hij durfde niet te kijken, in de vrees voor een nieuw paar doordringende ogen, of voor het diepblauwe paar dat hij al kende. Hij wilde ze niet zien.

"Boer, Petra."

"ZWADDERICH!"

"Dirksen, Evert."

"HUFFELPUF!"

Maar had het wel nut om zich voor die ogen te verschuilen? Hij zou toch ééns op moeten kijken, hij kon niet de rest van zijn leven naar de grond blijven staren. Hij moest hen recht in de ogen kunnen kijken, allereerst de Kraai aan de lerarentafel, anders zou hij er nooit tegen kunnen vechten. En hij móést tegen hen vechten, hij zou zich niet zomaar bang laten maken, hij zou niet wegkruipen… hij zou haar aankijken.

Toen hij zichzelf een paar minuten lang moed had ingesproken (ondertussen was Anderling al bij Kralla, Kristel) durfde hij eindelijk op te kijken, en meteen werd hij gevangen in die blik. Ze had hem gevonden, en bekeek hem nu met een soort voldoening, die hem een naar gevoel gaf in zijn maag. Haar ogen… ze waren heel anders van kleur, maar hij zag er dezelfde boodschap in. Hetzelfde hadden de groenbruine ogen hem gezegd: "Ik weet dat je weet wat ik bent. Ik ben een Kraai. Wij willen doden, maar onze meester wil iets van jou."

Hij hoorde de boodschap zo duidelijk in zijn gedachten, dat hij even dacht dat ze het door de Zaal had geschreeuwd, maar niemand anders leek het gehoord te hebben. Hij had het in haar ogen gelezen, en zij wist ook dat het bij hem was aangekomen. Ze wisten alles, leek het wel. Waarom volgden ze hem? Wat wilden ze toch van hem? Hij vroeg het zich af, maar wilde niet nadenken over het antwoord. Hij wist het wel… hij wist het van zijn droom… maar nee, hij hoefde er niet over na te denken. Hij wilde er niet over nadenken.

"Taster, Eva."

"RAVENKLAUW!"

De Sorteerceremonie ging door, maar hij zat nog steeds gevangen in die wrede ogen. Als zij hem les ging geven, moest hij hier toch op de één of andere manier doorheen kunnen breken… hij verzamelde al zijn wilskracht en probeerde haar een boodschap terug te sturen. "Ik ben niet bang," zei hij geluidloos, en hij probeerde die gedachte in zijn blik te leggen. "Ik ben niet bang. Ik vrees je niet, Kraai."

Ze glimlachte en wendde haar blik af, eindelijk. Een klein beetje tevreden (had hij daar het recht toe? Had ze haar blik afgewend omdat ze zijn boodschap begreep? Of was er een andere reden?) keek hij weer naar de Sorteerhoed. Die werd echter net weer weggedragen, en hij begreep dat de Sorteerceremonie over was. Had hij eigenlijk nog geklapt voor de andere nieuwe Griffoendors? Hij kon het zich niet meer herinneren, maar het was niet belangrijk. De blonde Kraai had haar blik ergens anders op gericht. Maar wie was zij toch? Wat gaf ze?

"Welkom allemaal. Welkom bij een nieuw jaar op Zweinstein, waarin wij allemaal zullen proberen om jullie iets bij te brengen, alhoewel jullie het straks allemaal weer mogen vergeten. En 'wij allemaal', dat is aangevuld met twee nieuwe leraren. Allereerst hebben wij professor Zelifi, die Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zal geven."

De oudere man stond op en glimlachte breed, en er werd beleefd voor hem geklapt. Toen hij weer ging zitten voelde Harry dat zijn spieren zich spanden. Nu zou hij horen wie ze was…

"En dan… In vorige jaren werden de lessen Verschijnselen altijd gegeven door professor Banning, maar hij heeft daar dit jaar helaas geen tijd meer voor. Ook is gebleken dat veel leerlingen moeite hadden met hun P.U.I.S.T.en en S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L.len, en dat er eigenlijk iemand moet zijn die waar nodig bijlessen kan geven. Gelukkig bleek professor Sparition gaarne bereid om deze twee taken op zich te nemen."

Professor Sparition dus… en ze zou bijles geven, en les in Verschijnselen. Harry nam zich onmiddellijk voor om dit jaar hard te studeren, zodat hij geen bijles nodig zou hebben. Het was al erg genoeg dat hij haar wekelijks zou zien bij de lessen Verschijnselen, en hij zag er nu al als een berg tegenop.

Hij zag dat ze was gaan staan, en haar handen ophief om het geklap wat te doen bedaren. Het was een stuk enthousiaster dan bij professor Zelifi, maar Harry deed niet mee. Hoe dan ook, toen het wat rustiger werd, glimlachte ze en zei: "Ik ben blij dat ik hier op school ben aangenomen, maar ik ben zelf pas vier jaar van school af en ik zou me beslist ongemakkelijk voelen als jullie me professor zouden noemen. Ik ben gewoon Keemi."

Luider applaus volgde, maar nu deed Harry er bewust niet aan mee. Keemi was haar naam. Keemi en Yenne, de twee Kraaien die hem volgden en overal angst aan zouden jagen, hoe vaak hij ook tegen hen en tegen zichzelf zou zeggen dat hij hen niet vreesde. Dat deed hij wel, en hij dacht niet dat het binnenkort over zou gaan. Zou Keemi hem ook haar veren tonen? Of zou ze alleen blijven kijken, wetend dat hij haar toch al had herkend?

"Goed, genoeg gepraat over dergelijke onbeduidende dingen..." Harry was naar Keemi blijven kijken, als om haar te laten zien dat hij niet bang was, en hij merkte dat ze Perkamentus een boze blik zond. Ze hield er blijkbaar niet van om onbeduidend te noemen, en... ze was het ook niet. "... het is tijd voor wat jullie allemaal natuurlijk het belangrijkste vinden: het goede eten!"

Hij klapte in zijn handen en grote schalen voedsel verschenen op de tafels. Harry voelde opeens de honger weer opkomen, en besefte dat één reep chocolade natuurlijk veel te weinig was op zo'n drukke dag. Hij had geen ontbijt en geen lunch op, en dus schepte hij alles op wat hij lekker vond, tot zijn bord overladen was met voedsel. Hongerig viel hij aan.

"Ben je je gemiste maaltijden aan het inhalen of zo, Harry?" zei Ron lachend, en hij knikte met zijn mond vol. Toen dwaalden zijn ogen weer af naar Keemi. Vreemd, haar ogen boezemden hem een vreselijke angst in en hij zou ze het liefst nooit meer willen zien, maar toch bleef hij telkens naar haar kijken. Hopelijk zou Ron hier niet ook opmerkingen over gaan maken, want het staren naar de Kraaien had niets te maken met verliefdheid. Hij verloor bijna zijn eetlust bij het idee alleen al.

Hij zag dat Keemi gezellig met professor Vector van Voorspellend Rekenen praatte, en toen plotseling haar blik op de Griffoendortafel richtte. Hij kromp ineen bij de gedachte aan haar blik, maar weigerde om zijn ogen neer te slaan... het moest hem lukken... hij moest haar blijven aankijken en haar dwingen om weg te kijken. Plotseling zag hij dat ze helemaal niet naar hem keek.

Hij probeerde haar blik te volgen en zag dat ze naar Ginny Wemel keek. Ginny! Daar was ze! Nog knapper dan vorig jaar, het was bijna niet te geloven... hij moest haar even goed bekijken. Maar waarom keek Keemi naar haar? Hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat het om dezelfde reden was... hij volgde nogmaals Keemis blik, en kwam toen uit bij het meisje dat naast Ginny zat. Ze had bruin haar, dat was het enige wat hij van haar kon zien.

Met een vreselijk voorgevoel wachtte hij tot het meisje zich om zou draaien. Het leek eeuwen te duren, eeuwen waarin hij heen en weer werd geslingerd tussen vrees dat het er een zou zijn, en hoop dat hij zich zou vergissen. Maar toen... ze wilde iets scheppen uit een schaal voor haar, en Harry zag dat de vrees gelijk had. De derde Kraai, met bruine ogen, maar even diep en koud als de blauwe en de bruingroene. Wat was er toch met hun ogen?

Hij kon ze goed bekijken, want de Kraai keek niet naar hem. Ze keek naar Keemi en ze wisselden een knipoog uit. Toen pas draaide ze zich weer om naar Ginny, en ze gingen verder met hun gesprek.

"Ron! Ron, wie is dat meisje naast Ginny?"

Lui draaide Ron zich om en bekeek de Kraai. "Dat kind waar Ginny mee wegliep op het station... hoe heet ze ook alweer... Mary-Ann geloof ik, of iets anders met Mary. Ze is ook een zesdejaars. Hoezo? Ben je Yenne alweer vergeten?"

"Mwah," mompelde Harry voor hij weer een grote hap nam, zodat hij voorlopig geen vragen kon beantwoorden zonder onbeleefd te zijn. Natuurlijk was hij Yenne nog niet vergeten, hij vreesde dat hij haar zijn hele leven niet zou vergeten, maar dat was op een heel andere manier dan Ron dacht. Nu had hij er dus drie gevonden, en hij vroeg zich af hoe lang het zou duren voor hij de anderen zou ontmoeten, want hij was er nu zeker van dat dat zou gebeuren. Het was geen bluf geweest, geen onzin, geen bangmakerij. Maar hoe zou hij erop moeten reageren?

Plotseling besefte hij met een schok dat dat Mary-kind nog wel gevaarlijker zou kunnen zijn dan Keemi, in ieder geval voor Ginny. Ze sliepen op dezelfde slaapzaal, het zou niet moeilijk zijn om Ginny 's nachts in haar slaap te vermoorden... gelukkig ging hij nauwelijks met Ginny om. Zolang ze niets wist van de Kraaien, kon ze niet echt in gevaar zijn. Niet zoals Hermelien en Ron.

***

****

A/N: Hihi, je weet het… R&R please, anders vervloek ik jullie! ;)


	4. 3: MaryJane

****

A/N: Een beetje een kort hoofdstuk, maar ja, het kwam nou eenmaal beter uit op deze manier… er gebeurt verder ook niet echt veel, sorry daarvoor… nou ja, tis some more scary stuff, dus het is nog steeds PG-13.

Verder niet zoveel te vertellen, dus stop ik maar weer met deze niet zo boeiende A/N ;-) 

Oh ja, dit hoofdstuk is opgedragen aan Debbie/Mary-Jane, en ook vernoemd naar haar…

****

Disclaimer: Alles is van J.K. Rowling behalve de Kraaien en aanverwante stuff

****

Hoofdstuk 3: Mary-Jane

De rest van het feestmaal deed Harry zijn uiterste best om zich alleen op het eten te concentreren, in de hoop dat de gedachten over de Kraaien weg zouden gaan. Niet meer opkijken, niet meer piekeren, alleen denken aan het eten. Soep. Patat. Bloemkool. Wortelen. Schnitzel. Appelmoes. Kaassouflé. Pudding. IJs. Stroopwafels. Tot hij helemaal vol zat en absoluut niets meer op kon. Toen pas mengde hij zich weer een beetje in het gesprek, dat voornamelijk over de vakantie ging.

"En dan zou ik nu aan de klassenoudsten en de hoofdmonitoren willen vragen om de jongere leerlingen naar hun afdelingen te begeleiden… het feestmaal is afgelopen. Hup, naar bed!"

Perkamentus klapte in zijn handen en meteen verdwenen alle borden, bekers en de half of helemaal leeg gegeten schalen. Harry (die klassenoudste was) en Hermelien (die hoofdmonitor was, wat niemand verbaasd had behalve haarzelf) stonden op en begeleidden de derdejaars naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. De tweede- en eerstejaars kwamen achter hen aan, begeleid door de zesde- en vijfdejaars klassenoudsten. Zo ging het altijd. 

"Dat is ook weer gebeurd," zuchtte Hermelien tevreden toen de jongste drie leerjaren op hun slaapzalen waren. De oudere leerlingen bleven meestal nog een tijdje op, ook al waren er enkelen zo moe van de treinreis dat ze al gingen slapen. Harry had echter heerlijk geslapen in de trein en was nu niet moe meer, en Hermelien en Ron besloten ook om op te blijven. 

Harry vroeg zich af of dit een geschikt moment was om Hermelien en Ron te vertellen over Yenne, Keemi en Mary-dinges, maar toen hij zag dat Ginny en de Kraai ook nog opbleven, besloot hij om toch nog maar even te wachten. Hij wilde hen in geen geval in een groter gevaar brengen dan ze al waren.

"Wanneer zullen we beginnen met leren voor de P.U.I.S.T.en? Nu al, of toch nog maar een paar weekjes wachten?" vroeg Hermelien hen. Ze gaven geen antwoord, wetend dat Hermelien toch niet zou luisteren als ze zeiden dat het toch minstens kon wachten tot na Kerstmis. Ze zou nu al beginnen, en misschien was ze zelfs in de zomervakantie al begonnen. Harry zag haar ervoor aan om te beginnen direct nadat ze klaar was met leren voor de examens vorig jaar.

"Nou ja, je weet hoe belangrijk ze zijn," zei Hermelien een tikje beledigd. "Ik bedoel, het kan alles bepalen, zoals…" Maar ze kwamen er niet achter wat de P.U.I.S.T.en allemaal konden bepalen, want plotseling hoorden ze een vrolijke stem achter hen, die Harry zonder moeite herkende als die van Ginny.

"Hallo allemaal, leuke vakantie gehad?"

Hij draaide zich vlug om, en stond oog in oog met de derde Kraai, die echter niet speciaal op hem leek te letten, en zijn blik ontweek. Wist ze niet… nee, natuurlijk wist ze dat hij Harry Potter was. Er moest iets anders achter zitten, maar hij kon nu niets verzinnen, behalve dat de Kraaien hun interesse voor hem hadden verloren.

"Ging wel, het is wel eens leuker geweest," antwoordde Hermelien. Ze wierp een nieuwsgierige blik op 'het Mary-kind', zoals Harry haar in gedachten noemde, alsof ze haar niet kende. Zouden ze haar eigenlijk moeten kennen? Was ze hen nog nooit opgevallen, of was ze nieuw hier op school?

"Dat klinkt positief," grijnsde het Mary-kind, "ik ben trouwens Mary-Jane."

Nu keek ze hem recht aan, en hoewel ze niets meer zei, bewogen haar lippen. Haar woorden waren geluidloos maar dreunden na in Harry's hoofd.

"Ja, hier ben ik. Op je eigen afdeling. Wie houdt mij tegen?"

"Hoi," zei Ron, en hij keek Mary-Jane met grote ogen aan. Zag hij het?

"Ik heb je nog nooit eerder gezien, volgens mij," zei Hermelien nieuwsgierig, en Mary-Jane antwoordde vlug (te vlug?): "Ik zag er vorig jaar heel anders uit, ik heb mijn haar geverfd en ben een stuk gegroeid in de vakantie, vandaar... maar ik zit hier toch echt al vijf jaar op school."

Ginny glimlachte en zei: "Klopt, ik ken haar al vijf jaar."

Dus ze was er al die tijd al geweest, misschien wel voorbereidingen makend, of misschien wist ze nog helemaal niet dat ze ooit een Kraai zou worden... wacht eens, misschien had ze wel gewoon de plaats van de echte Mary-Jane ingenomen? Zoals Krenck junior de plaats van Dolleman had ingenomen tijdens Harry's vierde jaar, maar dan zonder Wisseldrank... gewoon doen alsof ze Mary-Jane was, terwijl ze eigenlijk heel iemand anders was... hij wist het niet en zou er ook niet achter kunnen komen, omdat hij Mary-Jane de afgelopen vijf jaar niet had gekend. Misschien zou Ginny kunnen zeggen of Mary-Jane veranderd was sinds de zomer, behalve qua uiterlijk... maar hoe zou hij het Ginny kunnen vragen? Hij had geen excuus.

"Ik geloof dat ik je dan wel eerder heb gezien... blond, toch?" vroeg Hermelien peinzend. Mary-Jane knikte en zei: "Van mezelf ben ik blond, maar ik was al die moppen over domme blondjes zó zat... en dit vond ik ook best een mooie kleur."

"Het staat je inderdaad goed," zei Ron met een rood hoofd, en Harry weerstond de verleiding om zijn beste vriend een trap te geven. Hij kon er ook niets aan doen, hij wist het nog niet en kon het blijkbaar niet in Mary-Janes ogen zien. Alleen hij, Harry, scheen dat te kunnen.

"Wel, misschien moeten we maar eens gaan slapen," stelde Hermelien voor. "Tenslotte moeten we morgen weer vroeg op, voor de eerste lessen van het nieuwe jaar..." De leerlingenkamer was een stuk leger geworden, en Harry voelde dat hij erg moe was. Het was nog niet zo'n slecht idee om eens vroeg te gaan slapen, hij had de vorige nacht natuurlijk al die dromen gehad... maar wat als dat weer gebeurde? Wat als hij weer zou dromen van al die ogen, van de Kraaien, van andere vreselijke dingen? Nee, daar moest hij niet van uit gaan. Als je bang was om nachtmerries te krijgen, kreeg je die vaak ook, alleen omdat je er veel aan dacht. Hij moest niet bang zijn.

"Ik ben voor," gaapte Ginny, en Mary-Jane knikte ook, hoewel ze er niet moe uitzag.

"Slaaplekker iedereen," riep Harry zachtjes door de leerlingenkamer, en de paar leerlingen die nog wakker waren, knikten hen toe toen ze de trappen opliepen. Harry keek even trots naar het bordje 'Zevendejaars' boven de deur van hun slaapzaal, maar Ron duwde hem naar binnen, en hij zag dat Marcel, Daan en Simon al in de slaapzaal waren. Ze waren in verschillende stadia van het 'naar-bed-gaan-proces' en begroetten de twee jongens gapend.

"Fijne vakantie gehad?" vroeg Daan hen nog, maar voor ze antwoord konden geven, sliep hij al. Harry vond het een beetje griezelig dat iedereen zo moe was... tenslotte hadden ze nou ook weer niet zó veel gedaan, en het was pas een uur of tien. Was dit een truc? Maar hij moest niet overal vreemde dingen gaan zien, dan werd hij al net zoals Dolleman. Het was gewoon een vermoeiende treinreis geweest, niets raars.

"Slaaplekker," zei Ron nog voor ook hij in slaap viel, en verbaasd merkte Harry dat hij de enige in de hele slaapzaal was die nog wakker was. Vreemd... nee, hij had net besloten dat het niets raars was. Niet doordenken. Hij kleedde zich langzaam uit en deed een pyamabroek aan. Een jasje was niet nodig, het was een warme herfstavond en de temperatuur op de slaapzaal was redelijk hoog.

Harry ging in bed liggen en staarde naar het plafond. Het was een nieuwe, vermoeiende, verwarrende dag geweest, maar hij kon er nu niet over nadenken. Hij wilde slapen.

***

Bezweet werd Harry wakker, met een kreet op zijn lippen, die hij nog net wist in te slikken. Hij had weer gedroomd over ogen: bruingroene, blauwe en bruine deze keer, en hij wist van wie ze waren. De Kraaien... hij wilde niet aan hen denken, maar ze waren overal, zelfs in zijn dromen. Wat had hij nou precies gedroomd? Hij wist het niet meer. Stilletjes stond hij op en liep naar het venster toe om even naar buiten te kijken. Misschien zou het hem tot rust brengen.

Buiten stormde het behoorlijk, en rillend merkte hij dat de warmte was verdwenen. Vlug sloeg hij zijn mantel om zich heen, en toen ging hij weer voor het raam staan. Het leek of de storm buiten alle gedachten uit zijn hoofd waaide, en hij kon zich eindelijk overlaten aan de leegte... er was niets meer om je zorgen over te maken, alles waaide mee met de wind. Er was geen gevaar meer, hij was veilig. Langzaam, zonder goed te weten waarom, liep hij naar zijn koffer toe en opende hem. Bovenop zijn kleren en andere spullen lag de brief, en hoewel er achterin zijn gedachten een stem zei dat hij moest stoppen en gaan slapen, pakte hij de brief toch op. Meteen wist hij dat het verkeerd was wat hij had gedaan en ging doen. Hij moest de brief laten liggen als hij rustig wilde slapen... maar nu hij de brief al had opgepakt, kon hij dit niet meer stoppen. Voorzichtig, heel voorzichtig en martelend langzaam draaide hij de brief om. De foto verscheen voor zijn ogen, nu plotseling in kleur. Hoe kon het? Hij wist het niet, maar het interesseerde hem niet. Hij herkende nu drie gezichten. Lichtbruin haar en bruingroene ogen, ze hield haar mes nonchalant vast maar hij wist dat ze het wilde gebruiken en ook zou gebruiken... Yenne. Blonde haren en diepblauwe ogen met een tevredenheid en wreedheid erin die hij niet herkende, behalve misschien uit die rode ogen die hij te vaak had gezien in zijn dromen... Keemi. En bruine haren en bruine ogen, met een soort speelsheid erin, ze hield haar mes vast op een manier die ervaring verried... Mary-Jane. Wie waren de andere vier? Hij moest blijven kijken, en zag nu nog meer ogen: groene, grijsblauwe, lichtblauwe, en heel donkere... hun gezichten zag hij niet, alleen die zeven paar ogen die hem aanstaarden vanaf de foto... met dezelfde wens, hetzelfde doel.

Met een uiterste krachtinspanning draaide hij de foto om en liet hem vallen in zijn koffer, en nu wist hij weer waar hij was en wat hij deed. Hij had de foto weer gezien. Kraaien. Kraaien. Uitgeput viel hij op zijn bed neer en in een rustige, diepe slaap.

***

"Harry?! Wakker worden!"

Slaperig opende Harry zijn ogen, en keek recht in het gezicht van Ron, die zijn schouders beethad en hem blijkbaar door elkaar had geschud. Hij herinnerde zich geen dromen meer, maar nog wel dat hij de foto weer had opgepakt en bekeken. Waarom had hij dat toch gedaan?

"Iedereen is al wakker en ik zou me maar snel aankleden, want we moeten zometeen ontbijten. En ik weet niet hoe het met jou zit, maar ik heb honger!"

"Groeispurt zeker?" zei Simon vanuit de ingang van de slaapzaal. Hij stond daar met iemand te praten, iemand met lange zwarte haren, maar Harry kon zonder bril niet goed zien wie het was.

"Goeiemorgen allemaal," gaapte Harry en hij stond vlug op, voor hij weer in slaap zou vallen. De jongens hadden gelijk, hij moest opstaan, het was al veel te laat. Maar hij had de slaap nodig gehad, ook al had hij gisteren in de trein zo lang geslapen, dus vond hij dat hij wel een excuus had. Maar goed, hij moest zich nu vlug aankleden en wassen, en niet meer nadenken over slaap of geen slaap.

***

Een kwartier later zat Harry aan de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor te ontbijten, tussen Hermelien en Ron in, en tegenover Ginny en Mary-Jane. Hij probeerde zoveel mogelijk te vermijden om haar aan te kijken, maar toen hij per ongeluk een keer opkeek, merkte hij dat ze helemaal niet op hem lette. Mary-Jane liet haar ogen door de zaal dwalen, of praatte met Ginny, maar ze keek voor zover hij wist niet een keer naar hem. Net als gisteren. Had zij misschien een ander doel? Hadden de Kraaien nog meer mensen als slachtoffer uitgekozen? Waren er nog anderen die zo door vragen en angst werden achtervolgd als hij? Aan de ene kant hoopte hij het, dan zou hij medestanders hebben en de aandacht van de Kraaien zou niet alleen op hem gericht zijn... aan de andere kant wist hij dat hij het niet mócht hopen. Hij mocht niet hopen dat iemand anders dit ook voelde, hij mocht het niemand toewensen, zelfs Malfidus niet. Maar Malfidus zou het niet voelen, Malfidus was allang een Dooddoener en werkte misschien zelfs met de Kraaien samen.

"Hier, onze roosters," stootte Hermelien hem aan, en ze gaf hem een papiertje. Wanneer zouden de lessen Verschijnselen zijn? Dan zou hij Keemi moeten zien, en hij was er bang voor.

Toen hij het papiertje vlug doorlas, zag hij echter dat Verschijnselen er helemaal niet opstond. Opgelucht ademde hij uit... maar nee, er moest iets fout zijn. Natuurlijk kregen ze lessen Verschijnselen, er was geen reden waarom ze geen les zouden krijgen daarin.

"Waarom staat Verschijnselen er niet op?" vroeg hij zachtjes aan Hermelien, die dat soort dingen meestal wel wist, als hoofdmonitor en gewoon als wie ze was.

"Die lessen beginnen pas in oktober, omdat professor Sparition de eerste maand nog een paar andere dingen te doen heeft, en omdat dan pas alle zevendejaars ook echt zeventien zijn."

Dus hij hoefde haar voorlopig niet te zien... hopelijk moest ze veel weg in die maand. Nu pas keek Harry naar zijn rooster voor vandaag, en hij zag dat ze eerst Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hadden, van professor Zelifi. Vervolgens Spreuken en Bezweringen, Transfiguratie, en Waarzeggerij, en dan was de dag weer voorbij. Aangezien het allemaal blokuren waren, zou dit een lange, vermoeiende dag worden... maar misschien zou het zijn gedachten afleiden van andere dingen, en dat was natuurlijk alleen maar goed.

"Ik ben benieuwd hoe professor Zelifi het zal doen," zei Hermelien, met een licht twijfelende blik in haar ogen. Vier van de zes leraren Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hadden haar weinig interessants kunnen leren, alleen de lessen van Lupos en Dolleman waren interessant geweest in haar ogen. Harry wist dat ze hoopte dat ze veel zou leren dit jaar. Hij was de enige die wist dat ze Schouwer wilde worden, ze had het verder aan niemand verteld. Het was haar grootste wens om leiding te geven aan de Schouwers, als eerste vrouw, want ook in de toverwereld waren weinig vrouwen op hoge posten. Ze had veel idealen, Hermelien, en Harry dacht dat ze er ook wel zou komen, met haar hersens.

"Hij is een oud-Schouwer, dus hij kent vast een hoop trucjes uit de praktijk," zei Ron met volle mond, en Hermelien glimlachte een beetje. "Dat zal dan wel."

***

****

A/N: Plz read&review!


	5. 4: Bloed op het mes

****

A/N: En dit heb ik de afgelopen dagen geschreven… hoofdstuk 4 van "Verloren", waarin Harry antwoorden moet geven die hij liever niet hardop uit wilde spreken. Niet al te lang, maar dat kwam nou eenmaal weer beter uit. 

Het wordt allemaal nog enger en PG-13er, zie ook de titel van dit hoofstuk… Read&review please!

****

Disclaimer: Het is niet veranderd sinds gisteren, en dus is alles nog steeds van J.K. Rowling en niet van mij, behalve *oh wat een verrassing* de Kraaien en aanverwante dingen, en professor Zelifi

****

Hoofdstuk 4: Bloed op het mes

Alleen liep Harry door de gangen. Professor Zelifi had hem na de les nog even opgehouden, omdat hij wilde horen wat er nou precies was gebeurd, al die keren dat hij Voldemort had ontmoet, en Ron en Hermelien waren alvast weggegaan. Hij liep na te denken over de les en over professor Zelifi. Hij leek een goede leraar, hij had verschillende interessante verhalen verteld over zijn tijd als Schouwer, en in het kort verteld waar ze zich dit jaar mee gingen bezighouden, te beginnen met een korte herhaling van alles wat ze in de afgelopen zes jaar hadden geleerd. Dat dat niet veel was, daarvan hadden ze hem niet kunnen overtuigen, maar dat zou hij vanzelf wel merken. In ieder geval zou professor Zelifi er nog een hoop aan kunnen toevoegen, daar was zelfs Hermelien van overtuigd geweest.

"Dan spreek ik je nog wel, Draco," hoorde hij plotseling een stem links van zich zeggen. Verbaasd draaide hij zich om, maar er was niemand te zien. Er was alleen een muur, met een deur erin, die waarschijnlijk naar een verlaten klaslokaal leidde, zoals de meeste deuren in Zweinstein. Waarschijnlijk kwam de stem van achter die deur, maar van wie was de stem? Harry herkende de stem niet, maar hij werd nu toch nieuwsgierig. Er was daar iemand die een gesprek met Draco had, en hij had het gevoel dat het belangrijk was geweest. Helaas leek het nu afgelopen te zijn, dit was typisch een afsluitende zin. 

In een reflex verborg Harry zich in een nis, en de gedachte dat er nu wel iemand naar buiten zou komen, bleek goed te zijn. Draco Malfidus liep langzaam het klaslokaal uit, met een verwarde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Wie zou er daar binnen zijn? Hij zag Draco de gang doorlopen en uit het zicht verdwijnen, maar de tweede persoon was blijkbaar nog steeds in het klaslokaal, of had een andere uitgang. Dat zou natuurlijk ook kunnen, hij kende dit deel van de school niet zo goed, en zelfs als hij dacht dat hij het kende zou Zweinstein nog best eens grote verrassingen kunnen herbergen. Nou, er was maar één manier om erachter te komen.

Voorzichtig kwam Harry uit de nis tevoorschijn en, in zijn achterhoofd wel wetend wat een risico hij liep als dit een of andere geheime Dooddoenersbespreking was, maar toch nieuwsgierig, sloop hij naar de deur toe, die nog op een kiertje openstond. Hij nam een enorme gok door ervanuit te gaan dat er niemand door de gang zou lopen, en dat de persoon in het lokaal daar nog even zou blijven, maar hij voelde zich roekeloos.

Steeds dichter kwam hij bij de deur, en hij kon bijna naar binnen gluren, toen hij een stem hoorde van achter de deur. Dezelfde stem die tegen Draco had gezegd dat hij of zij hem nog wel zou spreken, zei nu: "Je mag wel binnenkomen hoor, Harry."

Hij wilde het niet... het had hem gezien, maar hij wilde er niet naar toe... hij wíst dat het iets met de Kraaien te maken had, ze wilden hem in dit lokaal hebben, maar hij wilde niet. Hij probeerde weer controle te krijgen over zijn eigen benen, die nog steeds naar de open deur toe liepen. Hoe kon dit? Wat gebeurde er? Hij wist dat hij de Imperius-spreuk kon bestrijden, maar de stem had die spreuk niet gebruikt. Het leek iets nieuws, hij had gewoonweg geen controle meer over zijn eigen lichaam.

"Stop! Ik wil daar niet heen!" riep hij, zich niet bekommerend om het feit dat iemand hem zou kunnen horen en dan waarschijnlijk dacht dat hij gek was. Dan dachten ze dat maar.

"Maar je moet, Harry," zei de stem weer, en nu had de stem iets bekends. Waar kende hij het van? Hij kon zich eigenlijk net zo goed afvragen wie van de drie het was... maar hij wilde het ook niet weten. Hij probeerde zijn ogen te sluiten, maar merkte dat het niet lukte. Ze had blijkbaar totale controle over zijn lichaam... zou hij nog kunnen praten, of alleen met haar woorden?

"Ik moet helemaal niet," zei hij hardop, blij dat hij dit nog kon, maar hij probeerde zijn hand tevergeefs te stoppen van het openen van de deur. De deur ging toch open, natuurlijk, hij kon alleen nog praten... maar zodra de deur open was, gaf ze hem de controle over zijn lichaam terug. Meteen begon hij wild met zijn ogen te knipperen, en te tranen, want in de tijd dat hij zijn ogen niet even dicht had kunnen doen, waren zijn ogen erg droog geworden. Hij zag de gedaante die nonchalant op een tafel zat, maar hij wist niet welke het was, daarvoor was zijn zicht te wazig.

"Nu al aan het huilen, Harry?" vroeg de stem spottend, en hij wist nu wie het was. Mary-Jane.

"Wat wil je, Mary-Jane?" vroeg hij vermoeid, maar met angst op de achtergrond. Ja, wat wilde ze?

"Wat denk je?" fluisterde ze dreigend, en even kon hij zweren dat hij haar met haar duim over een mes zag strijken... maar toen hij met zijn ogen knipperde, was het mes weer weg en zat ze hem daar gewoon aan te kijken. Zouden ze echt een mes gebruiken? Zo'n Dreuzelmanier? Hij kon het eigenlijk niet geloven... ze zouden vast een van de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken gebruiken, ze hadden immers een minachting voor Dreuzels?

Waarom dacht hij hier eigenlijk aan? Wat maakte het uit? Dood zou dood zijn.

"Helaas moet ik je een keuze geven," zei ze op gewone toon, maar met een zekere teleurstelling.

"Je zou ondertussen toch moeten weten wat hij wil, we hebben het je al vaker duidelijk gemaakt... herinner je je je droom nog? Het Duistere Teken op je arm? Yenne, die zei dat hij je kracht en loyaliteit wil? Wat maak je daar nou uit op, Harry? Wat wil hij? En wie is hij?"

Hij trilde van angst, maar durfde geen antwoord te geven, want als hij het hardop zei, zou het de waarheid zijn. Dan zou het echt zo zijn, dan kon hij het niet meer ontkennen, dan kon niemand het meer ontkennen... dan zou hij erover na moeten denken, er bang voor moeten zijn. Dat wilde hij niet. Hij wilde het niet hardop zeggen, niet eens denken. Hij zweeg. 

Mary-Jane keek hem eerst zonder uitdrukking aan, vervolgens ongeduldig, en tenslotte boos. Ze stond op en liep op hem toe, en weer kon hij niet bewegen, alleen maar naar haar kijken... toen zag hij de zwarte veer op haar arm, en daar nog een, en nog een, een heel verenkleed verscheen, zoals bij Yenne was gebeurd, maar het leek haast wel of het deze keer nog enger was. Misschien omdat hij niet kon bewegen, zijn ogen niet kon afwenden, en niet alleen omdat hij verstijfd was van angst, maar ook omdat een toverspreuk hem tegenhield. Een toverspreuk waarvan hij nog niet wist welke het was, maar die toch wel illegaal moest zijn... of zou dit zomaar mogen? Stond de wet dit toe?

Ze bracht haar gezicht naar het zijne toe, en deed hem even denken aan een ander meisje, dat ook haar gezicht zo dicht bij het zijne had gebracht, maar met een heel andere bedoeling... een veel prettigere. Of was zij dat ook van plan? Hij zag een vonk in haar ogen, alsof ze haar gezicht nog dichterbij wilde brengen, en hij probeerde een uitdrukking van intense afschuw in zijn ogen te leggen, om haar af te schrikken. Het leek haar echter niet op te vallen, hoewel ze wel enkele centimeters terugweek. Toen begon ze te praten.

"Harry Potter, geef antwoord!!! Wie is hij? Wat wil hij van jou? Geef mij antwoord! Nu!"

Hij begreep niet waarom ze dit deed, maar durfde haar niet langer te weerstaan. Antwoord geven was gevaarlijk, omdat het zijn vrees werkelijkheid maakte, maar tegenover een woedende Kraai staan zonder je te kunnen verdedigen, was honderden malen gevaarlijker.

"Hij is Voldemort. Hij wil dat ik een Dooddoener word."

"Goedzo, Potter," siste Mary-Jane, en in minder dan een seconde waren haar veren weer verdwenen, en zag ze eruit als een doodgewoon meisje, uitgezonderd haar ogen. Maar dat zag alleen hij.

"Brave jongen. Voldemort wil jou als Dooddoener, inderdaad. Maar niet alleen dat, hij wil al je krachten om hem sterker te maken. Je schijnt krachten te hebben die hij zeer graag zelf wil bezitten. Met die krachten zal hij eindelijk in staat zijn om de wereld te beheersen..."

Hij begreep niet waarom ze hem dit allemaal vertelde. Om hem bang te maken? Hij durfde haar echter niet te onderbreken en liet haar dus maar verder praten.

"En vertel mij, Potter... wat gebeurt er als je niet toestemt?"

Hij wilde weer weigeren, maar was bang dat ze hetzelfde zou reageren... en hij kon het niet nog een keer aan om haar in haar verenkleed te zien. Dat wilde hij niet. Dan zou hij het nog liever zeggen.

"De Kraaien doden om mij heen."

"Precies," fluisterde ze, "En dat is precies wat we gaan doen. Tenzij je besluit om Dooddoener te worden. Wil je dat, Potter? Kom je je bij ons aansluiten en al je krachten aan de Heer van het Duister geven? Anders zal je zoveel pijn hebben... dat kan je niet aan, Potter. Daar ben je te zwak voor."

Ze raakte met haar vingertoppen zijn bovenarm aan, en Harry voelde het branden, alsof hij het Duistere Teken al had en Voldemort hen opriep... zijn arm tintelde van de pijn, en hij kon hem niet meer bewegen. Hij week achteruit, en zodra haar vingers zijn arm niet meer raakten, hield de pijn op. Het was geen vreselijke pijn geweest, meer een herinnering aan wat hij eerder had gevoeld. Zou het werkelijk zo zijn als ze werden opgeroepen? Maar hij wilde het niet weten... hij hoorde er niet bij...

"Geef antwoord, Potter. Word je een Dooddoener?"

Ze staarde hem aan, en hij keek terug zonder te knipperen, en las in haar ogen dat ze wilde dat hij geen Dooddoener zou worden... dat ze liever had dat hij weigerde... maar dat ze moest van haar Meester. En ze gehoorzaamde hem natuurlijk. Hij wist waarom ze hem niet als Dooddoener wilde, en dat zorgde er bijna voor dat hij toestemde. Uit vrees voor de levens van anderen, die zij maar al te graag zou wegnemen, zei hij bijna 'Ja.' Tot hij zich herinnerde wat het zou betekenen als hij een Dooddoener werd... zijn eigen pijn, of zijn eigen dood zou hij nog wel kunnen verdragen, maar hij begreep nu dat Voldemort dan de wereld zou kunnen overheersen. Dan zouden miljoenen onschuldigen sterven, in plaats van alleen zijn vrienden en de andere mensen waar hij om gaf. En dat zou hij niet aankunnen, hij zou niet kunnen leven of sterven met de gedachte dat hij verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van miljoenen en de pijniging van nog vele, vele anderen... de keuze was moeilijk, maar hij wist waar hij voor moest kiezen.

"Ik word geen Dooddoener, Mary-Jane. Nooit," antwoordde hij met zachte stem.

Ze keek hem venijnig aan, en haalde nu een echt mes tevoorschijn, maar hij kon niet zien waarvandaan. Hij trilde over zijn hele lichaam toen ze zijn arm beetpakte en zijn handpalm naar boven keerde, hij kon dit niet aan, wat ging ze in vredesnaam doen?

"Geen Duister Teken, nog niet, maar wel een ander," siste ze, en met de punt van haar mes trok ze een lijn over zijn handpalm. Donkerrood bloed welde op uit de wond, maar vreemd genoeg voelde Harry nog geen pijn, alleen angst voor haar. Voor wat ze kon doen. Voor wat ze zou doen. Ze waren hier alleen.

"Harry!" riep plotseling iemand buiten, op de gang. Mary-Jane en Harry keken elkaar even vlug aan, en toen liep Mary-Jane vlug weg, het bebloede mes nog in haar hand. Ze verdween door een deur die hem nog niet eens was opgevallen, en hij zuchtte opgelucht. Wie of wat daar buiten ook stond, hij was voorlopig gered van Mary-Jane... en hij riep: "Hier ben ik! In dit lokaal!"

Hij hoorde gestommel op de gang, en toen stonden Ron en Hermelien plotseling binnen, en staarden hem verbaasd aan. Hermeliens blik dwaalde af naar zijn hand, en hoewel Harry hem vlug probeerde te verstoppen achter zijn rug, wist hij dat Hermelien best had gezien dat zijn hand bebloed was. Oh my, hoe moest hij haar dat gaan uitleggen? Hij kón niet zeggen wat Mary-Jane gedaan had, omdat ze waarschijnlijk nog in de buurt zou zijn om hem af te luisteren. Hij rilde bij de gedachte aan wat ze zou doen als ze wist dat hij het had doorverteld aan anderen... maar wat zou hij dan moeten zeggen? Een smoes verzinnen?

"Harry! Wat heb je gedaan?" vroeg ze ongerust, en ze pakte zijn arm beet om zijn hand beter te kunnen bekijken. Het begon nu pijn te doen, maar het zag er erger uit dan het voelde. Zelfs de angst voelde hij nu niet meer, nu Mary-Jane verdwenen was. Maar hij had geen flauw idee wat hij nu moest zeggen. De waarheid kón hij niet zeggen, en het was duidelijk dat hij zo'n wond niet per ongeluk kon oplopen. Hermelien zou het weten als hij loog, en Ron waarschijnlijk ook, en ze zouden zich beledigd voelen.

"Ik… ik kán het jullie niet vertellen," riep hij uit, en hij rende het lokaal uit, Hermelien en Ron verbaasd achterlatend. Hij wist dat ze hem nu wel heel vreemd zouden vinden, maar misschien zouden ze raden wat er aan de hand was… hij hoopte maar dat ze het niet hardop zouden zeggen, want het zou voor de Kraaien niet uitmaken of hij het hen verteld had, of dat ze het geraden hadden, voor hen was alleen belangrijk dat ze het wisten. Bij het idee dat ze nu met elkaar hierover zouden praten, met Mary-Jane in de buurt, draaide hij zich bijna om. Maar hij kon nu niet binnen komen stormen en zeggen dat ze hun mond moesten houden. Dan zou het ook wel duidelijk zijn dat Hermelien en Ron iets wisten, wat dan ook. 

Alweer zo'n afschuwelijke keuze tussen twee kwaden.

***

****

A/N: Pleazz read&review! 

****

Dado **Helia Vesta** 'dobbelsteentje' bedankt voor je review, en geloof me, je krijgt hier nog een héél leuke rol in, en er worden nog wel meer hoofdstukken aan je opgedragen denk ik… ;-)


	6. 5: Ron, Hermelien en Cho

****

A/N: Hey hey… eindelijk is het vijfde hoofdstuk uit :D met gesprekken, briefjes en een 'leuke' les Toverdranken. Het duurde een beetje lang maar er waren nogal wat problemen enzo… maar ik heb de tijd dat ik me niet in een bui voelde om te schrijven gebruikt om een hoop te plannen, en ik heb nu ongeveer de helft van het verhaal in mijn hoofd zitten. En jullie zijn gewaarschuwd: het wordt heeeeeel lang ;-) Hm heb ik nog iets te zeggen? 

Oh ja! Wel slim om dat ook ff te melden… ik heb uiteindelijk besloten om mijn lieve alter ego Selene toch maar een andere naam te geven, en haar naam is nu Keemi. Zegt het voort!

****

Disclaimer: De meeste dingen zijn natuurlijk van J. K. Rowling (die trouwens het vijfde boek zo ongeveer af heeft! Hurray!). Aan mijn verbeelding ontsproten zijn de Macht van de Kraaien, Aga en Maria, Zalazardrank, en Seth Fáyr tha hot guy ;-) Mary-Jane, Yenne en Eve zijn van zichzelf, maar ik heb ze voor dit verhaal een beetje 'bewerkt', net als ik mijn eigen alter ego Keemi een beetje heb 'bewerkt'. En tenslotte, het was niet helemaal mijn bedoeling maar toen ik de speech van good ol' Snapey over het harde werken nog eens doorlas, viel het me op dat die erg leek op de speech die mijn leraar Engels aan het begin van het jaar afstak. Vervang alleen 'P.U.I.S.T.en' even door 'Tweede Fase', 'handelingsdelen' en 'praktische opdrachten', dan ben je er al.

En hier is dan eindelijk het hoofdstuk…

****

Hoofdstuk 5: Ron, Hermelien en Cho

"Eindelijk hebben we je te pakken, Harry."

Harry, die bij het meer in het water stond te staren, schrok zich een ongeluk. Zijn gedachten vlogen meteen weer naar de Kraaien, net toen ze heel even ergens anders waren geweest. Waren dit...? Maar nee, toen hij zich omdraaide, zag hij dat de stem van het meisje was aan wie hij had zitten denken. Hermelien. Ja, en Ron natuurlijk. Ze hadden hem uiteindelijk dus toch gevonden, ook al had hij gisteren en vandaag nog zo zijn best gedaan om hen te ontlopen, bang dat hij hen zou moeten uitleggen... wacht eens even, hij kon het nu best uitleggen! Hij wierp een vlugge blik om zich heen, maar er was echt niemand te zien. Als het nu niet veilig was, was het nooit veilig, en hij moest het toch een keer vertellen... hij kon hen niet eeuwig blijven ontlopen. Goed, hij zou het nu doen, ze moesten het toch weten.

"Ik heb een antwoord op jullie vragen," zei hij toonloos, toch bang voor de gevolgen, maar wetend dat er niet aan viel te ontkomen. Nogmaals keek hij om zich heen, langzaam, om te controleren of er écht niemand was... als de Kraaien de waarheid spraken, zou het de dood van Hermelien en Ron zijn als iemand hem hoorde. 

"Waarom had je bloed aan je hand, Harry?" vroeg Hermelien zacht, en ze pakte zijn vuist vast en vouwde die open, tot de snee te zien was. Het bloedde niet meer, allang niet meer, en het begon al een beetje dicht te groeien, maar het was nog steeds duidelijk te zien.

Harry haalde diep adem. "Dat is een lang en moeilijk verhaal, maar ik denk dat jullie het moeten weten. Het kan gevaarlijk zijn om het te weten, maar het kan ook gevaarlijk zijn om het niet te weten, want dan zouden jullie nog wel eens verrast kunnen worden. Willen jullie het horen?"

Hermelien en Ron wisselden een onzekere blik, en terwijl ze nadachten wachtte Harry uiterlijk rustig af, maar van binnen bleef hij twijfelen en overspringen van de ene gedachte naar de andere. Wel, niet, wel, niet, wat was beter? De keuze lag nu niet meer bij hem...

"Ik wil het horen, anders blijf ik me toch afvragen wat het is. Ik vermoed al iets," zei Hermelien langzaam. Ron knikte, en dus bereidde Harry zich voor op het vertellen van zijn verhaal.

"Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al dachten heeft dit allemaal te maken met de Kraaien..."

***

"... en toen haalde ze haar mes tevoorschijn en zei "Geen Duister Teken, nog niet, maar wel een ander," en sneed in mijn hand. Gelukkig hoorde ik toen een van jullie mijn naam roepen, want toen verdween ze door een deur, net op tijd zodat jullie haar niet zagen. Nou ja, de rest van het verhaal weten jullie. Ik durfde het niet eerder te vertellen, omdat... omdat het jullie in levensgevaar brengt. Maar ik denk eigenlijk dat jullie ook al in levensgevaar zíjn, alleen al omdat ik met jullie bevriend ben en om jullie geef. Het... het spijt me. Het spijt me, allemaal."

Hermelien en Ron waren steeds verbaasder en banger gaan kijken, maar hadden hem geen enkele keer onderbroken. Nu legde Hermelien echter haar hand op zijn schouder, en ze zei: "Je kunt er niets aan doen, Harry, en je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen."

"Maar het is mijn schuld als jullie... als jullie..."

"Vermoord worden?" Ze huiverde. "Maar we hebben er altijd nog zelf voor gekozen om met je bevriend te zijn. We hebben altijd al geweten dat het gevaarlijk kon zijn, denk maar aan de Steen der Wijzen of aan toen we met Sirius, professor Lupos en Peter Pippeling in het Krijsende Krot waren. Maar we willen gewoon met je bevriend blijven, Harry."

"Het idee dat... Yenne... en ik dacht nog wel dat jullie... of Mary-Jane, ze leek zo'n aardig meisje... maar natuurlijk willen we met je bevriend blijven!" riep Ron uit, en zijn gezicht kleurde een beetje rood. "Dus... Jeweetwel zit weer achter je aan?"

"Ik denk het," zei Harry zachtjes, en hij keek zijn beide vrienden aan. Hij had ergens wel geweten dat ze zo zouden reageren, ze waren echt goede vrienden, hij zou ze nooit willen ruilen of kwijtraken... en dat was juist waarom hij nog steeds zo bang was, en om zich heen bleef kijken. Als íemand... het hoefde niet eens een Kraai te zijn, gewoon iemand die het door zou kunnen vertellen.

"We dachten inderdaad dat Yenne goed bij jou zou passen, en ik geloof ook dat Cho het wel iets vond... wacht eens, zit Cho misschien ook in dat complot?" vroeg Hermelien nadenkend. Harry staarde haar even verbaasd aan, en merkte opeens dat hij helemaal niet meer aan Cho had gedacht. Nee, ze was geen Kraai, dat wist hij zeker. Maar als ze er geen was... en ze ging om met een Kraai... en ze was iemand waar hij om gaf... dan betekende dat...

"Nee, Cho is in gevaar! Oh, hoe heb ik dat kunnen vergeten?" Hij sprong op en begon rondjes te lopen, terwijl Ron hem verbaasd aankeek en Hermelien hem direct scheen te begrijpen.

"Ze weet van niets?"

"Nee, ze weet van niets," zuchtte Harry. "Ik heb maar nauwelijks de moed verzameld om het jullie te vertellen... en ik heb het alleen gezegd omdat jullie tóch al in gevaar zijn, omdat jullie mijn beste vrienden zijn en binnen het bereik van tenminste twee Kraaien. Want het is natuurlijk ook gevaarlijk om het te weten, als de Kraaien erachter komen dat ik het jullie heb verteld, ben ik bang dat... en dat zou natuurlijk ook met Cho kunnen gebeuren. Maar ze moet zo snel mogelijk van die Yenne af zien te komen... kunnen we haar niet gewoon zeggen dat ze op moet passen voor Yenne?"

"Maar dan vraagt ze je vast waarom, of ze denkt dat je jaloers bent en trekt zich er niets van aan, of ze vraagt aan Yenne of die soms weet wat je bedoelt... Ik denk dat je haar óf alles moet vertellen, óf niets. Oh my, wat een keuze... nu begin ik te begrijpen voor welke keuzes je staat, Harry," zei Hermelien geschrokken.

Harry wist dat ze een begin kon maken met begrip, maar nooit helemaal zou begrijpen hoe moeilijk het was als het leven van mensen van jouw keuzes afhing. En waarom hem nu weer? Waarom niet iemand anders? Nee, zo mocht hij niet denken... waarom niet gewoon niemand? De Kraaien zouden niet mogen bestaan, Voldemort zou niet mogen bestaan, dat zou het leven een stuk makkelijker maken. Waarom was alles zo moeilijk?

"Ik... ik denk dat je het haar moet vertellen," zei Ron aarzelend. "Ze moet weten voor welk gevaar ze staat. Ik ben ook blij dat je het mij verteld hebt, omdat ik nu tenminste weet in welk gevaar ik ben. Ik weet niet hoe Cho is, ik ken haar niet zo goed, maar..."

"Volgens mij is Cho meer zo iemand die niet wil weten in welk gevaar ze zich bevindt, iemand die gewoon een rustig leven wil hebben, tot het over is. Ze zal je er misschien niet dankbaar zijn als je het haar vertelt, maar ik denk ook dat het je plicht is."

"Maar het zal voor de Kraaien een extra reden zijn om..."

"Ja, een extra reden, misschien een nieuwe rechtvaardiging... maar voor een moord die ze toch al hadden willen plegen, waarom is Yenne anders bevriend geraakt met Cho? Ook als je Cho geen brief schrijft, denk ik dat ze haar toch wel doden, áls ze echt iemand willen doden en het niet allemaal bluf is om je bang te maken."

"Nee, dat is het zeker niet," zei Harry, en hij huiverde. De Kraaien waren op hun eigen manier overtuigend genoeg, hij zou er niet aan durven twijfelen dat ze heel serieus waren over het doden.

"Maar jullie denken dus dat ik het haar moet vertellen? Maar hoe dan?"

"Vertel haar dat je te weten bent gekomen dat Yenne haar wil doden, en dat Yenne dat zelf ook tegen jou heeft gezegd. Dat lijkt me de beste manier."

"Wacht, we kunnen dat briefje beter meteen hier schrijven," zei Harry, en hij rommelde in zijn zakken. Uiteindelijk vond hij een klein stukje perkament en een Dreuzelpotlood. Zo moest het maar genoeg zijn, hij wilde het hier doen zodat hij er meteen vanaf was en niet meer kon twijfelen. Want wat als Yenne de brief onderschepte? Wat als Cho al dood was? Wat als ze hem gewoon niet geloofde? Waarom zou ze haar ex-vriendje geloven?

"Harry, je twijfelt weer, nietwaar?" zei Hermelien vriendelijk. Hij keek haar aan, verbaasd dat ze hem zo goed kende dat ze dat kon zeggen. Maar ze had gelijk en hij moest het niet meer doen.

"Goed. Wat zal ik precies schrijven?"

"Schrijf dit maar," zei Hermelien, en ze dicteerde hem de brief.

__

Lieve Cho,

Ik schrijf je in grote haast, om je te waarschuwen. Ik heb van betrouwbare bronnen gehoord dat Yenne levensgevaarlijk voor je is. Ze is een Dooddoener en ik vrees voor je leven. Pas alsjeblieft goed op en probeer haar te ontwijken. Ik smeek het je, als herinnering aan onze liefde en vooral ook omdat ik niet wil dat je sterft. Blijf uit Yennes buurt.

Groetjes, Harry

Hij las de brief nog eens door. Zou ze niet denken dat hij gestoord was geworden? Wel, dat moest ze dan maar denken, áls ze maar uit Yennes buurt bleef... hij wilde niet dat ze zou sterven, en hij wilde niet verantwoordelijk zijn voor haar dood. En dat zou hij toch een beetje zijn.

Alsof ze aanvoelde dat hij een brief wilde versturen, kwam Hedwig aanvliegen. Hij had eigenlijk nauwelijks nog op haar gelet sinds ze die eerste brief van Voldemort kwam brengen, maar nu hij haar goed bekeek, zag hij dat ze nog niet volledig was hersteld. Ze zag er nog wat mager en haveloos uit, nu ze al die veren had verloren, maar haar wonden waren genezen en ze zag er wel gelukkig uit... voor zover je dat van een uil kunt zeggen.

"Ben je weer klaar om een brief te bezorgen?" vroeg hij vriendelijk, en hij streek met zijn vinger over haar kop. Ze maakte een zacht, vriendelijk geluid, en stak haar poot uit zodat hij de brief eraan vast kon maken. Even aarzelde hij nog, maar toen liet hij haar poot los en fluisterde: "Breng die brief naar Cho Chang, zo vlug je kunt. Het is heel belangrijk. Maar wees voorzichtig."

Ze keek hem aan, en even staarde Harry in die wijze uile-ogen... het leek alsof ze iets wist dat hij niet wist, maar het was een geruststellend iets. Het leek alsof ze hem wilde zeggen dat dit allemaal goed af zou lopen, dat hij en iedereen om hem heen veilig zou zijn voor Voldemort. Toen vloog ze weg, maar Harry had haar blik nog steeds in zijn hoofd, en hij voelde zich nog steeds veilig. Zo veilig, dat hij zich even afvroeg waar Hermeliens zachte woorden op sloegen.

"Op hoop van zegen."

***

"Op hoop van zegen."

Met die zin in zijn hoofd werd Harry de volgende ochtend wakker, maar hij wist niet of hij er ook over gedroomd had. Als hij iets vreselijks had gedroomd, herinnerde hij het zich in ieder geval niet meer... hij had nog steeds hetzelfde gevoel van veiligheid van de dag ervoor, en in stilte bedankte hij Hedwig daarvoor. Of hij het zich nu verbeeld had, of dat ze hem echt een boodschap had willen geven, het had hem in ieder geval rustiger gemaakt.

Hij draaide zich nog eens lekker om, want zijn wekker was nog niet gegaan en blijkbaar hoefde hij dus nog niet op te staan. Nog even lekker liggen in zijn warme bed, voor hij er weer uit moest en de kou in... wel, het was niet bijzonder koud voor begin september, maar toch was de temperatuur op de slaapzaal niet bepaald prettig als je enkel een pyama aanhad. En de wekker was nog steeds niet gegaan, dus nog maar een keer omdraaien en... hee, voelde hij nu iets?

Hij was meteen klaarwakker, en om de een of andere reden was het gevoel van veiligheid ook verdwenen. Veilig? Hij was nooit veilig. Maar wat voelde hij nou? Er prikte iets in zijn zij... even was hij bang dat het een mes zou zijn, maar toen nam zijn logische kant weer de overhand, en hij besefte dat het een vel perkament was. Niet dat dát een prettige gedachte was, tenminste niet als je Harry Potter heette en soms brieven van Voldemort kreeg... wel, wat het ook was, hij zou het weer moeten lezen. Het zou toch niet over... laat het alsjeblieft niet over Ron, Hermelien of Cho gaan!

Hij keek de slaapzaal rond, maar iedereen sliep nog, alleen hij was wakker. En toen durfde hij eindelijk het vel perkament onder zijn lichaam vandaan te halen. Hoe was het daar eigenlijk gekomen? Misschien was hij gisteravond wel in slaap gevallen terwijl hij nog iets aan het schrijven was... het was een prettige, geruststellende gedachte. Maar zodra hij het vel perkament zag, verdween die gedachte naar de achtergrond, want hij zou nooit op een zwart vel perkament schrijven.

Vlug gleden zijn ogen over de witte letters, en hij voelde een zware steen in zijn maag liggen. Want dit was de inhoud:

__

Wel, wel, Potter denkt dat hij in het geheim briefjes kan schrijven? Of in het geheim iets aan zijn vrienden kan vertellen? Niets blijft geheim voor de Kraaien... maar Potter weet heel goed welke straf hierop zal volgen, tenzij hij alweer vergeten is wat hij me heeft verteld...

Oh ja, denk vooral niet dat je dit briefje aan iemand kunt laten zien. Herinner je je de foto nog? Dan weet je wat ik bedoel. Trouwens, het brengt de dood voor je vrienden alleen maar dichterbij.

De Macht van de Kraaien

Dus ze hadden het toch op de een of andere manier uitgevonden. Hoe hadden ze hem in vredesnaam kunnen afluisteren? Hij was er zeker van dat er niemand in de buurt was geweest toen hij met Ron en Hermelien had gepraat.... nee, natuurlijk kon hij daar niet zeker van zijn! Ongeregistreerde Faunaten, Onzichtbaarheidsmantels, Onzichtbaarheidsdrankjes, Verkleiningsspreuken, en vast nog veel meer manieren die hij niet kende... er was in de tovenaarswereld geen manier om er zeker van te zijn dat er niemand in de buurt was. Alleen de Sluipwegwijzer zou hem kunnen verzekeren dat er geen mensen waren, tenminste zo lang hij op Zweinstein was. Hij besloot om voortaan altijd de Sluipwegwijzer mee te nemen, om er zeker van te zijn dat er geen Kraaien in de buurt waren. Maar voor Cho, Hermelien en Ron was dat besluit al te laat...

Het zou zijn schuld zijn. Het bleef maar door zijn hoofd hameren dat hij de schuldige was, dat ze misschien zouden sterven omdat hij niet eerder aan de Sluipwegwijzer had gedacht. Oh, ze zouden toch niet nu al... Harry haalde diep adem en zette de gedachten aan schuld even uit zijn hoofd. Hij kon niet controleren of Cho nog leefde en of ze zijn brief had gehad, maar hij móést weten hoe het met Ron en Hermelien was. Als ze nu al... als hij ze zou vinden... moeizaam kwam hij uit bed, zijn hele lichaam was verstijfd van angst, maar hij kreeg het toch voor elkaar om naar Rons bed te lopen. En toen stond hij voor het gordijn, en hij probeerde er niet aan te denken wat daar zou zijn. 

Met een ruk opende hij de gordijnen, en opgelucht zag hij de lichtblauwe dekens op en neer bewegen in het ritme van Rons ademhaling. Zijn rode haar stak af tegen het witte kussen, en even keek Harry naar hem, denkend aan hun zes jaar vriendschap. Het zou vreselijk zijn om Ron te verliezen, maar het was nog niet gebeurd. Slaapdronken hief Ron zijn hoofd op, wakker geworden door het licht. Maar Harry, die zijn vriend niet wakker wilde maken, sloot de gordijnen vlug weer. Ron leefde nog. Hoe zou het met Hermelien zijn? Hij voelde zich iets minder bang, want hij dacht dat áls de Kraaien wilden doden, dat ze dan zijn beide vrienden gedood zouden hebben, niet alleen Hermelien. Toch, hij kon er nooit zeker van zijn, en hij wilde nog steeds controleren hoe het met Hermelien was.

Langzaam opende hij de deur van hun slaapzaal, en liep de trap naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor af. Natuurlijk was daar niemand te zien, het was veel te vroeg... Harry nam nu de andere trap, die naar de slaapzalen van de meisjes leidde, zonder erbij na te denken hoe men zou reageren als hij in enkel zijn pyama een meisjesslaapzaal zou binnengaan.

Na vijf trappen op te zijn gelopen, kwam hij eindelijk bij de slaapzaal van de zevendejaars uit. Zonder te kloppen ging hij naar binnen, maar toen zag hij enkel vijf bedden met donkerrode gordijnen ervoor. Hij had absoluut geen idee wie waar sliep, en hij durfde het niet aan om zomaar de gordijnen te openen. Misschien zouden Aga en Maria het hem niet zo kwalijk nemen, maar hij wist zeker dat Parvati en Belinda hem nooit meer met rust zouden laten als hij bij hen naar binnen kwam stormen. Nee, er móést een manier zijn om Hermeliens bed te vinden... ach natuurlijk, dat bed daar, waar een uitpuilende tas vol boeken naast lag. Waar anders?  
Voorzichtig opende hij de gordijnen, en hij zag bruine, krullende haren en een regelmatige ademhaling. Ook met haar was blijkbaar niets aan de hand, en hij zuchtte nogmaals opgelucht. Zijn beide vrienden leefden nog, alleen van Cho kon hij niet zeker zijn... er was niets zijn schuld. Nog niet, maar hij zou alles doen wat hij kon om zijn vrienden te beschermen, en hij zou er zeker van zijn dat er niemand in de buurt was voor hij het nog iemand zou vertellen. Alles om een moord te voorkomen. En hij was er nog steeds zeker van dat hij er goed aan had gedaan om het aan Ron en Hermelien te vertellen, dus was er eigenlijk niet zoveel om je schuldig over te voelen...

"Harry, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg opeens een zachte stem achter hem. Hij sprong op en draaide zich vlug om, de gordijnen achter hem dicht laten vallend. Het was Maria, een klein, knap meisje met blonde krullen dat in hun vijfde jaar uit Polen was gekomen, met haar tweelingzus Aga. Ze zag er niet verbaasd of geschokt uit, maar ze had een begrijpende blik op haar gezicht.

"Ehm... ik moest... ehm..." hakkelde Harry. Er was eigenlijk geen smoes te bedenken voor waarom hij naar Hermelien kwam kijken op haar eigen slaapzaal.

"Je vindt haar leuk, he?" vroeg Maria grinnikend, en Harry bloosde. Hij Hermelien leuk? Natuurlijk niet, maar hij besefte dat het de perfecte smoes was.

"Ehm, ja. Zeg het alsjeblieft niet door, wil je?"

"Natuurlijk niet," antwoordde Maria, en ze liep weer naar haar eigen bed, maar ze draaide zich nog wel een keer om en zond hem een verblindende lach. Ze was werkelijk aardig, en Harry dacht vorig jaar dat ze iets in hem zag, maar hij had haar nooit leuk gevonden. Wel, het zou nu wel over zijn, als ze het zo leuk vond dat hij verliefd was op Hermelien.

Vlug sloop hij de trap af, maar toen hij in de leerlingenkamer was, zag hij Mary-Jane daar zitten met een boek in haar hand. Ze zat met haar rug naar hem toe, maar ze had hem blijkbaar gehoord, want ze zei: "Wie is daar?"

Zonder te antwoorden rende Harry de trap naar de jongensslaapzalen op. 

Toen hij de deur van zijn slaapzaal opende, zag hij Ron midden in de slaapzaal staan met een verbaasde en angstige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Zodra hij Harry zag, keek hij echter opgelucht.

"Oh, ik dacht..."

"Sst," onderbrak Harry hem. Zonder op Rons nu weer verbaasde uitdrukking te letten, rende hij naar zijn koffer en zocht de Sluipwegwijzer op. Als er op dit moment iemand in hun slaapzaal was... hij wilde niet nog meer stomme dingen doen, en ook al wisten Ron en Hermelien toch al van de Kraaien, het zou niet slim zijn om de Kraaien te provoceren.

"Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb," mompelde Harry, en hij tikte met zijn toverstok op het vel perkament. Meteen verscheen de kaart van Zweinstein, maar Harry was niet geinteresseerd in de andere kamers, alleen in zijn slaapzaal. Zodra die in beeld verscheen, zag hij dat alleen hij, Ron, Simon, Marcel en Daan zich hier bevonden. Mary-Jane zat beneden, en had blijkbaar goede oren, maar alleen het briefje laten lezen zou geen kwaad kunnen...

"Wat is er, Harry?" vroeg Ron verbaasd.

Vlug pakte Harry het briefje en wees erop, en vervolgens hield hij zijn vinger voor zijn lippen. Hopelijk begreep Ron hem... en ja, Ron knikte en las toen vlug het briefje door. Met grote ogen keek hij Harry weer aan, maar verbaasd merkte Harry dat er geen angst in die ogen was, alleen schok. Nou ja, de angst zou later nog wel komen, als het eenmaal goed tot hem was doorgedrongen wat dit betekende...

Harry wilde de Sluipwegwijzer weer terugleggen, maar besefte dat de kaart nog zichtbaar was. En misschien was het ook wel interessant om te zien waar de Kraaien dan wél waren.

Mary-Jane zat nog steeds in de leerlingenkamer, maar nu had Ginny zich bij haar gevoegd. Yenne was natuurlijk nergens te zien, aangezien ze hier volgens hem niet op school zat. En Keemi... waar was Keemi? Ze was nergens te zien... wel, misschien was ze op het moment niet op Zweinstein. Hermelien had immers verteld dat ze de eerste maand nog wat andere dingen te doen had...

***

"Tóverdranken. Echt iets waar ik zin in had, de eerste twee uur," zei Ron ontevreden terwijl ze onderweg naar de kerkers waren. De beide anderen waren in een niet veel blijere stemming, en dat had voor deze keer dus niets met de Kraaien te maken. Maar ze móésten wel goed hun best doen in Toverdranken, om dit jaar hun P.U.I.S.T.en te kunnen halen.

"Wemel, hou je commentaar voor je. Vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor," zei Sneep luid en duidelijk door de gang, en hij veroorzaakte hiermee een hoop gelach en gegrijns bij de Zwadderaars. Vooral Draco Malfidus had een enorme grijns op zijn gezicht, en Harry voelde voor de zoveelste keer het verlangen om hem een klap te geven. Maar niet met Sneep in de buurt.

"Ja ja, zanik niet," mompelde Ron, maar tot zijn en Griffoendors geluk werd dat niet gehoord door Sneep, die vlug verder was gelopen en de kerkers had geopend. Ron, Hermelien en Harry gingen vlug ergens achteraan zitten, om zo ver mogelijk van Sneep af te zitten. Zoals altijd zaten de andere Griffoendors om hen heen en vlak voor hen, en de Zwadderaars zaten vooraan.

"Dit jaar wordt zwaarder dan alle andere jaren," zei Sneep op half-fluisterende toon. "We moeten een enorme hoeveelheid stof behandelen, en ik weet nu al zeker dat enkelen van jullie..." Hij liet zijn ogen nu rusten op Marcel Lubbermans, die vuurrood werd maar ook een beetje geirriteerd keek. "... hun P.U.I.S.T.en niet zullen halen. Jullie weten wat dat betekent: als diegenen van school gaan, hebben ze geen certificaat gehaald voor Toverdranken, en zullen ze voor een hoop dingen niet worden aangenomen. Degenen die van plan zijn om hun P.U.I.S.T.en te halen, moeten keihard werken. Wie dat niet kan, niet wil of gewoon niet van plan is, die kan weggaan."

Hij wees naar de deur van het lokaal, en keek ondertussen elke leerling priemend aan, ook de Zwadderaars. Zelfs Sneeps lievelingetje Draco keek onrustig om zich heen, hoewel de meeste Griffoendors het zich niet konden voorstellen dat Sneep Draco zou laten zakken.

"Ik ga er dus vanuit dat iedereen hier zijn of haar best gaat doen. Gebeurt dat niet, dan kun je alsnog verdwijnen, want dan ga ik mijn tijd niet aan je verspillen."

Harry bedacht wat een vreselijk jaar dit zou worden als Sneep de waarheid sprak. Hard werken voor Toverdranken was een van de ergste dingen die er op Zweinstein konden gebeuren, afgezien van Voldemort-gerelateerde dingen natuurlijk. Maar goed, zijn jaar zou waarschijnlijk toch al vreselijk zijn... Harry huiverde, maar zette het van zich af en luisterde weer naar Sneep.

"Het eerste onderwerp dit jaar is de Zalazardrank."

Verbijsterd keek Harry Sneep aan, en hij wist dat hij niet de enige zou zijn. Zalazardrank? Als in Zalazar Zwadderich, een van de stichters van Zweinstein en naamgever van Zwadderich? Dat kon vast geen toeval zijn... met een bitter glimlachje bedacht Harry dat het vast iets duisters en illegaals was... oh nee, dan zouden ze er waarschijnlijk niets over leren.

"Ik ga er vanuit dat iedereen weet wat deze drank doet. Basiskennis. Maar voor degenen die die kennis niet bezitten, mag iemand het nog even herhalen... Potter?"

"Nou, eh... Zalazardrank komt natuurlijk van Zalazar Zwadderich enne..." hakkelde hij, ondertussen hopend op een wonder waardoor Sneep zou worden afgeleid. Zelfs Hermelien had haar hand niet opgestoken, hoe zou hij het dan ooit moeten weten? Zalazar... Zwadderich... vast iets met slangen, maar wat?

Gelukkig voor hem gebeurde er werkelijk een wonder: Marcel Lubbermans stak zijn hand op.

Sneeps ogen vielen bijna uit hun kassen en alle leerlingen staarden verbaasd en geschokt naar Marcel, die een beetje rood werd onder alle aandacht, maar recht voor zich uit bleef kijken.

"Maar hoe... niet in het boek... Marcel..." hoorde Harry Hermelien naast zich mompelen.

Eindelijk zei Sneep ijzig: "Lubbermans?"

"Zalazardrank is een uiterst ingewikkelde drank, uitgevonden door Zalazar Zwadderich. Als iemand deze drank drinkt en de juiste spreuk uitspreekt, verandert die persoon voor een kwartier in een slang. Een soort kruising tussen een Faunaat en een Wisseldrank eigenlijk."

Sneep knikte kort, maar gaf geen punten voor Griffoendor. In plaats daarvan keek hij in Harry's richting, die het gevoel had dat Sneep een slechte bui had en die nu op hem moest afreageren. En hij had gelijk.

"Vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor, Potter, omdat je het antwoord niet wist. Blijkbaar begin je nu al meteen met een slechte houding, niet voorbereiden, enzovoorts. Voor de rest van het jaar zit je hier vooraan, naast juffrouw Lista hier, en ik wil dat je voortaan al mijn vragen kunt beantwoorden!"

Harry staarde Sneep met open mond aan. Hij moest wel een héél slechte bui hebben als hij meteen al zo boos werd... het hele jaar vooraan zitten naast zo'n vreselijke Zwadderaar?! Niet meer bij Ron en Hermelien zitten?! Hij overwoog werkelijk even om dan maar weg te gaan, maar hij moest en zou zijn P.U.I.S.T.en halen, ook voor Toverdranken, dus pakte hij zijn boeken, stampte naar voren en smeet ze neer op de tafel die Sneep aanwees, naast een meisje dat omgedraaid zat naar haar buurvrouw. Het enige wat hij van haar kon zien was haar lange, blonde haar.

"De komende maand zullen we ons bezighouden met de Zalazardrank, en hoewel ik van deze klas vol domkoppen niet verwacht dat ze een werkelijk goede Zalazardrank kunnen brouwen, heeft degene die het toch lukt alvast een voorsprong op de anderen wat betreft de P.U.I.S.T.en. Wel, de ingredienten van Zalazardrank worden..."

Plotseling hoorde Harry naast hem iemand sissen: "De Kraaien volgen je overal, Potter."

Verbaasd draaide hij zich om, en meteen werd hij gevangen in twee grote, emeraldgroene ogen, vrijwel dezelfde kleur als hijzelf, maar met een kilheid erin die hij slechts vier keer eerder had gezien: bij Voldemort, bij Yenne, bij Keemi en bij Mary-Jane. Natuurlijk was dit weer een Kraai, hij herkende haar, maar dat was zo'n beetje de laatste normale gedachte die hij had. Hij voelde zijn hoofd leeg worden onder de hypnotiserende kracht van haar ogen, die hem vasthielden, en langzaam, heel langzaam, een boodschap zonden.

"Ik ben Eve Lista," fluisterde ze, gevaarlijk zachtjes. Eve Lista. De vierde Kraai. Eve.

"Word je een Dooddoener, Harry Potter?"

De vraag leek te weerkaatsen in zijn hoofd, steeds weer, steeds weer... word je een Dooddoener? Moet hij Dooddoener worden? Hij kan niet weigeren... hij kan geen 'Nee' zeggen tegen die ogen, die hypnotiserende ogen... maar hij kan ook geen 'Ja' zeggen... geen 'Nee... geen 'Ja'... word je een Dooddoener? Dooddoener...

"Potter! Welk ingredient heb ik net genoemd?" snerpte de stem van Sneep dwars door zijn vage gedachten heen, en meteen was de hypnose verbroken en kon hij zich weer bewegen, weer zijn eigen gedachten denken, weer zeggen wat hij moest zeggen...

"Nee!" zei hij helder en duidelijk.

"Wat 'nee', Potter?! Weet je het weer niet? Ga maar, Potter, ik wil je vandaag niet meer in de les zien. Twintig punten aftrek voor Griffoendor en morgenochtend wil ik een lijst met alle ingredienten van Zalazardrank!"

Verbijsterd keek Harry Sneep aan. Waar had hij het over? Waar ging dit over? Maar langzaam besefte hij weer wat er aan de hand was, dat hij door Eve gehypnotiseerd was en door Sneep gered... en dat de laatste hem nu uit de les stuurde. Toch had hij er geen spijt van dat hij het gezegd had.

Vlug pakte hij zijn spullen en liep naar de deur van de kelder, en de hele, lange weg voelde hij twee diepgroene ogen in zijn rug branden. Hij keek niet om.

***

"En, een lekker vrij uur gehad?" vroeg Ron toen Harry zijn vrienden weer zag, bijna twee uur later. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. Het was niet echt vrij geweest, want het opzoeken van de ingredienten bleek nog niet zo makkelijk... om de een of andere vreemde reden (en Harry vermoedde dat Sneep hieraan schuldig was) werden de ingredienten van Zalazardrank in alle boeken alleen in de vorm van raadsels gegeven. En niet zomaar raadsels, raadsels zoals een sfinx ze zou maken, kortom: moeilijke raadsels. Hij had er drie helemaal opgelost en twee half, dus nog vijftien te gaan, vóór morgenochtend.

Niet dat het nu de hoogste prioriteit had voor hem, hij moest zijn vrienden eerst en vooral vertellen over Eve, over dit nieuwe gevaar. Maar eerst... hij haalde de Sluipwegwijzer uit zijn zak en tikte erop met zijn toverstok, onder tafel natuurlijk, ook al was de leraar er nog niet. Na het uitspreken van de spreuk zag hij de lijntjes over de kaart kronkelen, en eindelijk kwamen ze bij het lokaal Spreuken en Bezweringen. Opgelucht zag hij dat er niemand in de buurt was die er niet hoorde te zijn, maar wat hij ook zag was dat de professor eraan kwam.

Zodra de man het lokaal binnenkwam, begonnen Parvati en Belinda te giechelen, en ook Hermelien keek zeer geinteresseerd in zijn richting. Harry zuchtte en verlangde terug naar de tijd dat professor Banning hen nog Spreuken en Bezweringen gaf, en nog niet met pensioen was. Seth Fáyr was een goede leraar, aardig en geduldig, maar het probleem was dat vrijwel alle meisjes het erover eens waren dat hij het lekkerste ding was dat er op school rondliep. Ook dat zou nog niet zo erg zijn, als ze dat maar niet al te duidelijk lieten blijken.

"Hallo klas," begon hij goedgehumeurd, "We gaan verder met de Fideliusbezwering waar we gisteren mee begonnen zijn. Wie kan mij vertellen..."

Harry keek even vlug naar professor Fáyr, die gelukkig niet op hem lette, en besloot dat de kust wel veilig was om Ron en Hermelien alles te vertellen.

"Nou... jullie herinneren je dat meisje waar ik naast zat?"

***

****

A/N: Gebruik alsjeblieft die vreselijk nuttige reviewbox… please please *valt op haar knieen voor de almachtige lezers* ik kan niet zonder reviews… en ik heb er pas 1 *snik*

Volgend hoofdstuk: Een vreemde droom, ruzie met Ron en bezorgdheid over Cho in… **Moord en ruzie!**


	7. 6: Moord en ruzie

****

A/N: Sorry dat het zo ongelofelijk lang duurde voor dit hoofdstuk er was, maar het schrijven ging langzaam en ik vergat ook steeds om het hier neer te zetten… maar hier is het dan, voor iedereen die gereviewed heeft en in het algemeen voor iedereen die het gelezen heeft. In dit hoofdstuk, zoals jullie vast al konden voorspellen, moord en ruzie! Maar ook een droom, een brief, de foto en Eve… durf het eens niet te lezen! 

Oh ja, ik heb nog iets veranderd aan hoofdstuk 5: Fay en Lise heten nu Aga en Maria, en ze komen niet meer uit Amerika maar uit Polen, ter ere van mijn (Engelse) beta-reader Agnieszka… wie weet gaan ze ook nog wel Pools praten ;-)

****

Disclaimer: De meeste namen, plaatsen enzovoort behoren toe aan miss Rowling en Warner Bros en weet ik veel wie nog meer, maar de Kraaien en nog wat meer dingetjes zijn van mij… Eve is gebaseerd op Irene, maar ze is wel een beetje veranderd… met haar toestemming natuurlijk ;-)

****

Hoofdstuk 6: Moord en ruzie/Murder and fight

__

Hij was weer terug, hij wist het meteen. De Grote Zaal in Zweinstein, hij ergens bovenin, en beneden stonden droom-Harry Potter en de lange, duistere gedaante weer tegenover elkaar. Hij dacht dat hij nu wel kon raden wie het was... de man die hem als dienaar, Dooddoener en krachtbron wilde hebben. Maar hij mocht niet toegeven...

"Je weigert," zei de duistere gedaante gevaarlijk zachtjes. "Moet de Macht van de Kraaien in werking gesteld worden? Moeten ze doen wat ik ze zal opdragen?"

"Ik weiger. Ik word geen Dooddoener, ik zal je niet de kracht geven om de wereld te vernietigen."

"Als je weigert, gebeurt er dit..."

Plotseling zag hij droom-Harry Potter en de duistere gedaante niet meer, maar beelden. Beelden vol angst, vol _schuld, vol moord en marteling... beelden van wat er zou gebeuren. Een meisje, lang, mooi, met een betoverende glimlach. Lange zwarte haren. Enigszins schuinstaande, donkere ogen. Hij wist haar naam, maar zei het niet hardop, bang... bang voor de ander. Want er was een ander, met zwarte veren en een rood mes. Rood... bloedrood... en toen verdwenen beide meisjes in een waas van bruingroen, en hij zag de twaalfjarige, droom-Harry Potter weer, maar hij was niet meer in Zweinstein en de duistere gedaante was verdwenen. Hij stond op een onbekende plek, een plein, en overal om hem heen stonden mensen, die beschuldigend naar hem keken._

"Hij was het."

"Het is zijn schuld, hij had het kunnen tegenhouden."

"Nu is ze dood, dood, ze komt nooit meer terug..."

"Allemaal zijn schuld. Schuldig, schuldig."

"Hij moet haar zien... hij moet weten wat hij gedaan heeft..."

"Nee!" gilde droom-Harry Potter, maar er was niets aan te doen... de mensen gingen opzij, en hij kon zich niet meer bewegen, alleen maar kijken naar het hoopje daar, dat hoopje dat eens een mens was geweest, een lachend mens, dat hij gezoend had... ze kwam nooit meer terug. Nooit. Meer. Terug.

"Nee! Ik smeek je, doe het niet! Laat haar, ze mag niet sterven..."

***

Harry werd wakker met wangen die nat waren van de tranen, en met maar één gedachte in zijn hoofd.

"Ze mag niet sterven," mompelde hij zachtjes voor zich uit, wilde hij in Voldemorts gezicht schreeuwen, waar was Voldemort? Hij schoot overeind en keek wild om zich heen, maar zag alleen duisternis... en toen pas besefte hij waar hij was, en dat het allemaal maar een droom was geweest. Máár een droom? Nee, het was niet zomaar een droom.

"Zeg dat het niet waar is..." fluisterde hij ongelovig, toen hij besefte wat hij precies gedroomd had. "Zeg me dat het niet zo is, dat het niet zo is... Cho? Of iemand anders? De bedoeling is duidelijk... ze hebben het écht gedaan! Nee... oh... dit kán niet waar zijn..."

Hij wilde het niet geloven, kon niet geloven dat de Kraaien werkelijk iemand hadden gedood. Die droom moest een waarschuwing zijn, alleen maar een waarschuwing wat er zou gebeuren als hij weigerde. Het was allemaal bluf, het moest allemaal bluf zijn. Het kon niet waar zijn, het mocht niet waar zijn, niet om hem, niet alleen omdat ze zijn vriendin was geweest... wie kon er zo iets vreselijks verzinnen? Kon iemand zo zijn? Doden, alleen om hem als Dooddoener te krijgen? 

"Het is gewoon een droom geweest, omdat ik de laatste tijd zo onder spanning sta. Waar je veel over denkt, daar droom je over... en ik heb de afgelopen weken over niets zoveel gedacht als over de Kraaien. Het is niet te geloven dat ik de eerste Kraai pas twee weken geleden ontmoette... het voelt alsof ze altijd al in mijn leven zijn geweest. Maar ik heb er gewoon teveel aan gedacht, en dan droom je vanzelf van waar je bang voor bent... gewoon een nachtmerrie," brabbelde hij voor zich uit, moeite doend om zichzelf te overtuigen, maar toch wetend dat het onmogelijk was.

Plotseling dacht hij iets te horen. Wat was dat? Het leek wel een zacht gesis, of waren het woorden? Hij luisterde ingespannen, voor een moment zijn droom vergetend. Ja, er was beslist een geluidje te horen, al was het maar heel zacht... oh nee, nu werd het harder. Langzaamaan werd het steeds harder en harder... ja, het waren duidelijk woorden, alleen nu nog onverstaanbaar. Nog een beetje harder, een klein beetje maar, hij wilde weten wat de stem zei. Opeens besefte hij dat het Sisseltong was, maar dat maakte niet uit, dat sprak hij ook.

"Foto... sss... foto... sss..."

En toen niets meer. Gewoon verdwenen, geen stemmetje meer, geen geluid te horen behalve het ademen van de andere jongens en het ruisen van de wind, buiten.

Wat had het stemmetje bedoeld? Was het iemand die hij kon vertrouwen? Of had hij het zich allemaal weer verbeeld? Foto, of foto's, dat had de stem gezegd. Wel, er was maar één foto die in dit geval van belang kon zijn... en hij vreesde nu dat de boodschap van een van de Kraaien, of van hun handlangers, was gekomen. Foto. Dé foto. Hij moest 'm ergens hebben, hij had 'm niet kunnen verscheuren of vernietigen na de vorige keer dat hij erin had gekeken, precies tien dagen geleden. Hij had het wel gewild, maar de foto bleef hem interesseren, het was zijn enige mogelijkheid om iets over de Kraaien te weten te komen... zou hij er nu naar durven kijken? Hij was bang voor wat hij zou zien, bang voor beelden uit zijn droom, een hoopje mens misschien.

"Foto... sss... foto... sss..." De stem was weer terug, maar nu harder dan eerst. En het werd nog steeds harder, boven fluisterniveau, gewoon pratend, hard pratend, nu bijna schreeuwend...

"Foto... sss... foto... sss..." Harry drukte zijn handen tegen zijn oren, het was nu bijna niet meer te verdragen, maar het ging onverminderd door en zijn handen hielden het geluid niet in het minste tegen... het moest ín zijn hoofd zitten, en blokkeerde nu alle andere gedachten, zorgde voor hoofdpijn, en dat alles kon gestopt worden door alleen naar een foto te kijken.

"Ik ga al!" dacht hij hardop, en nu werd het geluid iets zachter, al was het nog steeds oorverdovend.

"Foto... sss... foto... sss... foto... sss... foto..."

Eindelijk had hij de foto, die nog steeds onderin zijn koffer lag. Maar het gesis ging door, de woorden werden herhaald, en hij besefte dat hij naar de foto zou moeten kijken om dit op te laten houden… maar hij kón toch niet naar de foto kijken?! Hij wist nog wat er de vorige keren was gebeurd, hoe bang hij was geweest en hoe hij zichzelf erna had beloofd om niet meer te kijken. Waarom zou hij het nu weer doen? Alleen omdat dit gesis hem bijna dwong? Het was een moeilijk te verdragen geluid, maar het kijken naar de foto zou wel eens nog erger kunnen zijn.

Twijfelend tussen kijken en niet kijken koos hij de keuze die ertussenin lag, wat natuurlijk geen nut had en bovendien ook nog wel eens pijnlijk zou kunnen zijn, maar hij wist het gewoon niet… hij keek naar de brief.

De woorden waren veranderd.

Hij vloog met zijn ogen over de tekst en wenste meteen dat hij naar de foto had gekeken, want dat was misschien nog wel minder erg geweest… niets kon zo erg zijn als deze tekst, toch?

De eerste moord is gepleegd. Haar mes is bebloed. 

De eerste moord is gepleegd. Omdat Harry Potter niets deed.

De eerste moord is gepleegd. Ze zal nooit meer leven.

De eerste moord is gepleegd. Ze is dood.

Het was niet meer alleen de droom, het was nu ook deze tekst die hem er van overtuigde dat er iets vreselijks was zijn gebeurd… de Kraaien zouden hem toch nooit zeggen dat er een moord was gepleegd, als het niet zo was? Ze wilden dat hij geloofde dat ze werkelijk mensen zouden doden als hij weigerde om Dooddoener te worden. Ze zouden hem niet zo'n boodschap sturen als het niet bewezen zou worden, als hij er altijd over zou kunnen twijfelen of het wel waar was… toch? Hij wilde dat hij kon hopen dat het anders was, maar hij wist nu geen andere mogelijkheid dan aan te nemen… dan aan te nemen… Cho. Was ze dood? Het moest wel. Of misschien was het iemand anders, maar hij zou toch weten dat het zijn schuld was, en Cho was de meest waarschijnlijke keuze voor hen. Ze hadden de brief onderschept, misschien wist Cho het zelfs al, hij gaf nog steeds om haar en het deed hem vreselijke pijn, maar de Kraaien waren wreed. Wreed, om iemand te doden die hier niets mee te maken had. Want wat kon Cho eraan doen? Wat was haar invloed? Ze had hier niets mee te maken… het zou beter zijn als ze hem nooit had ontmoet, nooit had geweten hoeveel hij van haar hield. Het zou beter zijn als niemand hem ooit gekend had, als hij als een naamloze door het leven was gegaan, of als hij bij de Duffelingen was gebleven. Daar hield toch niemand van hem, daar had hij toch geen kracht die Voldemort zou willen hebben. Daar had hij niets kunnen veroorzaken.

Door een onbekende kracht gedreven, wilde Harry nu zien wat er op de foto stond. Het gesis was zachter geworden, maar niet verdwenen en het zou ook niet verdwijnen tot hij op de foto keek. Maar dat was niet waarom hij keek, het was een vreemd gevoel van dat hij dit verschuldigd was aan Cho, aan anderen, aan de wereld misschien. Hij moest kijken, hij moest het aan durven zien, want hij had dit veroorzaakt…

Langzaam draaide hij de vreselijke boodschap naar de achterkant, buiten zijn gezichtsveld, en toen zag hij de foto weer. Zeven Kraaien, één jongen, brandende ogen, angst, macht, veel was er niet veranderd. Of toch wel? Hij bekeek de Kraaien van dichterbij, en richtte al vlug zijn ogen op Yenne, de Kraai die met Cho te maken had. Ze grijnsde nog steeds, maar dat was niets bijzonders, dat deden ze allemaal. Nee, zijn ogen vielen op het vleugje rood dat op de voorkant van haar veren zat. Rood, stroperig spul, dat de spierwitte kleding van de Harry Potter in de foto bevuilde. Nu had hij ook rood op zijn kleren. Rood. Bloedrood. Bloed op zijn kleren.

"Wat heb ik gedaan?" fluisterde hij, bijna zonder geluid. Toen bewoog Yenne, en ze liet hem haar rechterhand zien, en hij wist wat die hand omklemde. Het mes, het bebloede mes, het mes waarmee… Harry werd krijtwit toen hij even een flits van een ander beeld zag, een hoopje mens. Rood. Zwart. Wit. Waarom?

Hij ademde snel en wist plotseling dat hij er met iemand over moest praten, iemand die hem op kon beuren of samen met hem bang kon zijn. En wie beter dan Ron? Zijn beste vriend, hier op de slaapzaal, hij wist hier al van… maar eerst controleren of er niemand was. 

Dat moest, dat mocht hij nooit meer vergeten, altijd eerst naar de Sluipwegwijzer kijken. Geen risico's meer nemen, hij had al teveel gewaagd met het leven van de mensen waar hij om gaf, hen teveel in gevaar gebracht. Het drukte zwaar op hem, en juist daarom moest hij er met iemand over praten. 

Hij merkte plotseling dat hij de foto nog in zijn handen had, en zonder er naar te kijken stopte hij de foto weer helemaal onderin zijn koffer. Moest hij de foto vernietigen? Was het beter om de boodschappen en beelden nooit meer te zien? Hij moest daar later nog maar eens over nadenken, hij was hier niet in staat om de foto te vernietigen, niet goed. Je wist maar nooit wat er zou gebeuren, wat voor spreuken de foto beschermden.

Wacht, nu niet weer afdwalen… hij moest de Sluipwegwijzer hebben. Harry wist precies waar de Sluipwegwijzer zat, in een apart vakje zodat hij er altijd makkelijk bij zou kunnen als hij weer eens moest kijken of er iemand in de buurt was. Vlug haalde hij het stuk perkament tevoorschijn, dat leeg was, zoals altijd.

"Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb," mompelde hij, voor misschien wel de honderdste keer sinds zijn derde jaar, en weer zag hij de lijntjes kronkelen en steeds meer stipjes verschijnen, allemaal in hun slaapzalen of (in het geval van de professoren) slaapkamers. Slapend, bijna allemaal, alleen Sneep was op en liep te ijsberen in zijn kamers, af en toe stoppend bij wat misschien wel een ketel was, dat kon hij niet zien. Oh, en er was nog iemand op: Keemi zat in de bibliotheek, aan een van de tafels. Wat deed ze daar midden in de nacht? Dingen bestuderen die haar konden helpen om hem nog banger te maken? 

Toen zag hij eindelijk hun slaapzaal verschijnen, en opgelucht merkte hij dat er geen vreemde meisjes te zien waren, alleen hij, Marcel, Daan en Simon… wacht eens, waar was Ron?!

Met bonzend hart bekeek Harry de Sluipwegwijzer nog eens, maar Ron was nergens in hun slaapzaal. Was er iets mis? Er móést iets mis zijn met de Sluipwegwijzer, het kon gewoon niet dat Ron weg was… als hij nu naar Rons bed ging en de gordijnen opzij trok, dan zou hij daar gewoon een jongen met rood haar zien liggen slapen. Natuurlijk zou dat zo zijn, waarom zou Ron verdwenen zijn? Hij had een meisje gezien, een meisje met zwart haar, een meisje dat hij heus wel zou herkennen en zeker niet met Ron kon verwarren. Het was Cho geweest, niet Ron…

Vlug stapte Harry uit bed en liep naar Rons bed toe, klaar om de gordijnen weg te schuiven, maar net toen hij dat wou doen, wachtte hij toch even. Nu kon hij nog twijfelen en zichzelf wijsmaken dat er iets mis was met de Sluipwegwijzer… dat kon straks misschien niet meer. Dan zou hij de waarheid weten, niet meer kunnen twijfelen. Kon hij dat aan? Maar het moest wel, hij moest het weten, hij moest het maar aankunnen.

"Daar gaat ie dan," fluisterde hij geluidloos, en met één ruk trok hij de gordijnen opzij.

Het bed was leeg.

Van alle schokken die hij de afgelopen twee weken had gehad, zou dit toch wel de ergste zijn. Ron verdwenen, na een droom over een moord en een briefje over een moord… Ron niet in zijn bed, niet waar hij hoorde. Ron zou nooit alleen door het kasteel gaan zwerven, niet zonder het zijn vrienden te vertellen, dat paste niet bij hem… Ron. Ron was… nee, daar wilde hij niet aan denken tot het echt niet meer was te vermijden. Er moest iets anders te verzinnen zijn… hij was vast ergens anders, hij had vast iets belangrijks te doen waar hij Harry niet bij kon gebruiken. Misschien was hij ergens in het kasteel, misschien was hij bezig met een soort van verrassing. Ja, dat kon een goede verklaring zijn voor zijn afwezigheid. Daar moest hij zich aan vasthouden, anders zou hij helemaal gek worden, bij het idee dat zijn beste vriend door zijn schuld was gestorven. En hij mocht niet gek worden, hij mocht niet in paniek raken, hij moest kalm blijven en erachter proberen te komen wat er gebeurd was.

Hij zou Ron gewoon op de Sluipwegwijzer zijn, alleen ergens anders dan hij verwachtte, maar wel ergens in het kasteel. Als hij dood was… dan zouden ze zijn lichaam hier toch wel hebben laten liggen. Hij zou enorm geschrokken zijn als hij… dat… had gevonden, en ze wilden hem laten schrikken. Ja, het was allemaal logisch, en dus was het ook zo, zou het ook zou zijn.

Langzaam gleden zijn ogen over de kaart. De mensen die eerder al sliepen, sliepen nog steeds. De meesten wisten van niets, de meesten waren onschuldig, en toch konden ze in gevaar zijn. De leraren, de leerlingen, zelfs de huiselfen, als die tenminste konden sterven. 

En het was hún schuld. Waar waren ze? Waar waren de Kraaien nu? Hij zag Keemi door de gangen lopen, tot ze bij twee andere stipjes aankwam. Eve Lista en Mary-Jane Gyf waren hun namen. Dus de Kraaien waren nu bij elkaar, bedachten misschien plannetjes, voor nog meer angst, maar wat boeide het hem? Hij was op zoek naar Ron…

Maar wat als die nergens te vinden was?

Hij zocht door, maar was die ene naam nog niet tegen gekomen, en ondertussen raasden de gedachten nog steeds door zijn hoofd. Gedachten die hij niet tegen kon houden, maar waar hij op een gegeven moment niet meer naar luisterde, want veel nieuws was er niet. Hij bleef doorzoeken, bleef hoop houden, en eindelijk werd die hoop beantwoord. Daar, dwars door de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, liep een stipje met de naam Ronald Wemel.

Hij leefde. Hij leefde! De angst voor Ron verdween onmiddellijk, maar hij wist dat hij zich nog ergens anders zorgen over moest maken… niet nu! Even blij zijn dat Ron er nog was en nog leefde. Dat hij niet zijn beste vriend gedood had. Dat zijn beste vriend er nog was, levend, pratend, lopend, lachend… alles wat ze deden. 

Hij wilde opstaan en Ron tegemoet rennen, maar zijn benen waren slap en dus bleef hij maar gewoon op zijn bed zitten, starend naar die kaart die het bewijs leverde. Het stipje kwam dichterbij, ging de trap op, liep naar de deur van de leerlingenkamer… en nu keek Harry naar die deur, en hij zag hem langzaam opengaan. En daar was hij dan, met sproeten en rood haar en al, en met een voorzichtige maar gelukkige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

Harry wist even niets te zeggen, alleen maar toe te kijken hoe Ron de deur voorzichtig achter zich dichtdeed en op zijn tenen naar zijn bed toe liep. Hij liep langzaam en het was duidelijk dat hij niemand wakker wilde maken… misschien niemand wilde hebben die vragen zou stellen over waar hij geweest was. Ja, waar wás hij eigenlijk geweest? Waarom had hij midden in de nacht door Zweinstein geslopen, terwijl hij wíst wie daar nog meer konden rondsluipen en dat ook inderdaad hadden gedaan?

"Harry! Waarom ben je wakker?" vroeg Ron plotseling, en geschrokken zei Harry het eerste het beste dat door zijn hoofd spookte. "Waar ben je geweest?"

Zelfs in het donker kon Harry zien hoe Ron bloosde na die vraag, en hij moest meteen denken aan die keer dat Ron hem had betrapt toen hij op een avond terugkwam toen hij ergens met Cho was geweest. Hij dacht niet dat hij ooit erger had gebloosd… zou dat de verklaring zijn voor Rons gedrag? Zou hij voor een meisje zijn leven riskeren? Maar misschien dacht Ron niet dat het zo gevaarlijk was… misschien wist hij geheime gangen of iets dergelijks…

"Was het een meisje?" vroeg hij grijnzend, niet meer denkend aan het gevaar, maar alleen aan de mogelijkheden om zijn vriend hiermee te pesten. Het werd tijd dat hij Ron een keer kon terugpakken voor al die keren dat Ron grappen had gemaakt over hem en Cho…

"Nee," zei Ron kort en hij draaide zich om naar zijn eigen bed.

Het klonk overtuigend, juist omdat het zo kort was… hijzelf had een lang verhaal verteld met steeds meer fouten erin en dingen die niet klopten, tot Ron niet meer bijkwam van het lachen. Maar Ron zei alleen 'Nee' en dacht dat het daarmee afgelopen was… was het wel een meisje? En zo niet, wat was er dan geweest?

"Waar was je dan, Ron?" vroeg hij, maar Ron hing zijn mantel op en antwoordde niet.

"Ron?" vroeg Harry, en toen Ron weer niet reageerde, liep hij naar Ron toe en pakte hem bij zijn schouders.

"Waar ben je geweest, Ron? Waarom mag ik het niet weten?"

"Het gaat je niets aan. Laat me toch met rust," zei hij geïrriteerd, en Harry voelde zich boos worden.

"Je had dood kunnen zijn, Ron… weet je wat ik vannacht gedroomd heb? Er is een moord gepleegd! Ik dacht dat jíj degene was die dood was, toen je niet in je bed lag… waar ben je geweest?"

"Ga slapen, Harry. Ik ga het hier niet over hebben, het zijn jouw zaken niet," antwoordde Ron, maar verbeeldde Harry het zich nu, of zag hij een angstige blik in zijn ogen? Wat had Ron gedaan? Waarom was hij weggeweest in een nacht dat er een moord was gepleegd, een nacht waarin de Kraaien op pad waren…

Toen kwam er plotseling een verklaring bij hem op, maar een verklaring die hij niet wilde accepteren, een verklaring die zijn hele wereldbeeld omver zou kunnen gooien. Natuurlijk niet, hij moest vrienden kunnen vertrouwen, alleen omdat Ron een geheim voor hem had betekende dat toch nog niet dat hij zoiets zou doen… Hermelien had de Tijdverdrijver ook voor hen geheim gehouden in hun derde jaar… hijzelf had dit jaar nog de Kraaien geheim gehouden voor Ron en Hermelien… nee, hij mocht er niet aan denken. Hij mocht absoluut niet aan die mogelijkheid denken, want dat zou alles veranderen. Alles zou vreemd zijn, als… als… Ron samenwerkte met de Kraaien.

"Was je bij hén?" stootte hij er uiteindelijk toch met veel moeite uit, en Ron werd lijkbleek.

"Wie bedoel je?"

"Hén. Yenne, Keemi, Mary-Jane, Eve, en weet ik veel wie nog meer…"

"Natuurlijk niet! Dan was ik allang dood," zei Ron fluisterend.

Harry wilde hem geloven, moest hem geloven, maar moest ook erkennen dat het niet meeviel… maar als Ron hier op zou antwoorden, dan kon hij het weer geloven. Laat hem alsjeblieft antwoorden, alsjeblieft, zodat ik hem weer kan vertrouwen… hij stuurde een schietgebedje naar wie dan ook en vroeg het uiteindelijk.

"Als je niet bij hen was, waar was je dan?"

Meteen trok Ron zijn masker weer op, hij keek Harry met donkere ogen aan en zei: "Het gaat je niet aan, Harry. Ga slapen, net als ik, en haal je geen rare dingen in je hoofd."

"Dat valt niet mee als je beste vriend niet eerlijk durft te zijn," zei Harry vrijwel geluidloos toen hij terugliep naar zijn eigen bed. Uit Ron zou hij niets krijgen, dat was duidelijk, en dus was hij overgeleverd aan zijn eigen vermoedens. Niet de juiste manier om deze ideeen uit zijn hoofd te krijgen, natuurlijk. Want welke andere verklaring kon hij nu nog verzinnen?

***

"Dit begint een gewoonte te worden," mompelde Harry toen hij voor de zoveelste keer doodmoe wakker werd, zwetend van de dromen die hij had gehad. Dromen over angst, dood en... verraad.

Hij moest uitzoeken hoe dit zat. Hij weigerde te accepteren dat zijn beste vriend zich tegen hem had gekeerd, en hoewel hij moe was, voelde hij toch de kracht om dat te doen. Als hij alleen maar aan Veritaserum zou kunnen komen... maar hij wist niet of hij het Ron zou geven als hij Veritaserum had, want dan zou hij zijn beste vriend net zo behandelen als een Dooddoener... maar wat als hij dat ook was?

Gefrustreerd besloot Harry dat dit nergens toe leidde, en hij opende zijn ogen, om te zien dat de andere jongens van de slaapzaal al op waren. Ron was nergens te zien, maar Marcel en Daan stonden naast zijn bed en Simon zat op zijn eigen bed.

"Je bent nogal een slaapkop de afgelopen tijd," grijnsde Daan, en hij voegde eraan toe: "We wilden je net wakker gaan maken. Je moet echt vroeger naar bed gaan, straks val je in slaap in de klas, en dat kan echt niet dit jaar, met de P.U.I.S.T.en en alles, stel je voor dat je zakt, dan krijg je nooit een baan!" in een perfecte imitatie van Hermelien

"Alsof dat me iets zou kunnen schelen," mompelde Harry terwijl hij opstond en vlug zijn gewaad aantrok.

"Waar is Ron trouwens?"

"Geen idee, hij was al weg toen wij wakker werden. Vreemd, normaal wachten jullie toch altijd op elkaar?" vroeg Simon met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Harry haalde alleen zijn schouders op. Hij zou kunnen zeggen dat hij en Ron ruzie hadden gehad, maar dat was misschien niet helemaal de juiste uitleg en hij wilde ook niet dat de anderen zich ermee gingen bemoeien. Ze zouden het vanzelf wel merken als hij en Ron minder met elkaar omgingen, om welke reden dan ook.

"Tijd voor het ontbijt," zei Daan vrolijk, en met z'n vieren liepen ze naar beneden. Ook daar was Ron nergens te zien, niet aan de Griffoendortafel en ook nergens anders in de Grote Hal. Vreemd.

"Heeft iemand Ron gezien?" vroeg Harry bezorgd, en hij zag Hermelien (die een paar plaatsen verder zat) een wenkbrauw optrekken en hem doordringend en angstig aankijken. Hij wist wat ze wilde vragen, maar wist geen manier om haar antwoord te geven zonder dat iemand zou denken dat hij gek was. Daarom knikte hij maar in haar richting, op een hopelijk kalmerende manier.

Maar niemand had Ron gezien, en Harry begon zich af te vragen of hij het misschien helemaal fout had gehad. Misschien was Ron nu toch meegenomen door de Kraaien, en was dat van vannacht niets geweest... het zou zelfs kunnen dat Ron toen onder de Imperius was geweest.

Wat natuurlijk ook kon, was dat Ron zijn vriendinnen de Kraaien vrijwillig had opgezocht en voorlopig niet meer op zou komen dagen, omdat hij, Harry, zijn 'geheim' had ontdekt. Hij wist niet welke van de twee mogelijkheden prettiger was voor hem en zijn geweten.

***

Zodra hij klaar was met zijn ontbijt, stond Harry op, en hij zag dat Hermelien hetzelfde deed. Natuurlijk wilde ze weten wat er aan de hand was, maar het moest wachten tot ze buiten het gehoor van de anderen waren. Gewoontegetrouw pakte hij de Sluipwegwijzer vast uit zijn binnenzak, maar gaf het wachtwoord niet.

"Harry, wat..." begon Hermelien toen ze zo'n honderd meter van de deur van de Grote Zaal verwijderd waren, maar Harry legde zijn vinger op zijn lippen en liet de Sluipwegwijzer zien, met de inkt die nu wel over het perkament stroomde en zijn weg vond.

Het leek vlugger te gaan dan anders, binnen een paar seconden konden ze het hele kasteel overzien. Harry was natuurlijk vooral geinteresseerd in het gebied rond waar ze stonden, en hij zag al vlug dat een stipje met de naam 'Eve Lista' in hun richting kwam en binnenkort om de hoek zou komen.

"We kunnen nu niet praten," fluisterde hij, en hij wees op het bewegende stipje. Hermelien knikte begrijpend, en keek hem toen vragend aan, terwijl ze op de deur vlakbij hen wees, die waarschijnlijk toegang gaf tot een leeg klaslokaal. Wat bedoelde ze?

"Ik heb geen zin om haar te ontmoeten," mompelde Hermelien vlug. Natuurlijk, ze had volledig gelijk, hij wilde haar zelf ook liever ontwijken, en dus duwde hij Hermelien vlug het klaslokaal in en ging er zelf achteraan. Hopelijk had Eve hen niet gezien, hij wilde niet weer gehypnotiseerd worden.

"Ik weet dat jullie er zijn," zei een zachte stem aan de andere kant van de deur. Hij wist niet wat te antwoorden, en hield dus gewoon zijn mond, maar Hermelien zei angstig: "Ga weg."

Hij besefte dat ze nog nooit tegenover een Kraai had gestaan. Wel, ze had met Mary-Jane gepraat, maar toen had ze niet geweten dat Mary-Jane een Kraai was... bij die gesprekjes onder vier ogen van hem met de Kraaien, was ze nooit geweest. Logisch, anders waren het geen gesprekjes onder vier ogen meer geweest. Maar zou dit er een worden onder zes ogen? Hij hoopte dat Eve haar veren niet zou laten zien. Hij hoopte dat Eve hen maar gewoon met rust zou laten. Bestond die kans?

Hij pakte haar hand en gaf er een kneepje in, en ze keek hem aan met een blik die smeekte om hulp. Hij zou doen wat hij kon om haar te beschermen, maar er was niet veel wat hij nog kon doen als ze geconfronteerd werden met een Kraai.

De gepiep van de deur deed hen beiden opkijken, en ze zagen hoe de deur langzaam openging, tot de kier groot genoeg was om het lange meisje door te laten wat achter die deur had gestaan.

"Wat schattig," zei ze met een lage stem, "Potter en zijn vriendinnetje hand in hand."

Harry hield zijn adem in toen ze 'zijn vriendinnetje' zei, maar hij liet haar hand niet los. Hij had haar steun nodig en zij de zijne, en het kon hem niets schelen wat Eve erover te zeggen had.

"Dat je nog aan zulke dingen kunt denken... die arme, arme Cho. Vermoord door haar eigen ex-vriendje, dat diezelfde dag nog met een ander meisje zit te flirten."

Hij voelde hoe Hermelien haar hand terugtrok, en zag hoe ze hem angstig en twijfelend aankeek. Hij was de droom en Cho geheel vergeten door Ron... hoe had hij zoiets kunnen vergeten? Dus het was echt geen onzin en verbeelding geweest, nu ze het hardop zei wist hij dat hij er niet meer omheen kon. Ron leefde nog, Hermelien leefde nog, maar Cho was er echt niet meer.

Hij wilde huilen, maar kon het niet, en toen verdween Eve weer door de kier waardoor ze naar binnen was gekomen. Ze liet hem achter met een Hermelien die hem niet meer leek te vertrouwen... wat had Eve precies gezegd... 'Vermoord door haar eigen ex-vriendje'. Dat sloeg nergens op, hij wist het met zijn hoofd, maar hij kon zijn hart er niet van overtuigen. Dat voelde nog steeds schuld.

"Hermelien, het is niet wat ze zegt," zei hij met zoveel overtuigingskracht als hij nog had na dit schokkende nieuws. Ze moest hem vertrouwen, zonder haar steun hield hij het niet vol, zou hij ineen storten. Alsjeblieft, Hermelien.

"Wat dan?" vroeg ze met tranen in haar stem.

"Het is vreselijk... het zijn de Kraaien." Uit macht der gewoonte keek hij naar de Sluipwegwijzer, maar er was niemand in de buurt, dus ging hij door en vertelde haar het hele verhaal. Vertelde over de droom, de brief, over Ron, over wat Eve bedoelde en over dat het niet waar was. Dat ze het niet mocht geloven, dat Eve hen gewoon wilde schokken. Eindelijk was hij klaar, en ze pakte zijn hand weer. Er ging tenminste nog íets goed met zijn leven.

"Dus Cho is... dood?" vroeg ze, en hij knikte ongelukkig. "Dat moet wel."

"Oh Harry..." mompelde ze zachtjes, en ze omhelsde hem. Toen kon hij zijn tranen laten gaan, ook al wist hij niet precies waar hij voor huilde. Voor Cho, voor Ron, voor Hermelien, voor iedereen die hierdoor moest gaan... misschien ook wel voor hemzelf. Voor deze hele wereld. 

***

"Maar ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat Ron ons werkelijk in de steek heeft gelaten. Zes jaar vriendschap, dat betekent toch wel iets?"

Harry wilde Hermelien onderbreken, maar ze was hem voor: "Ik weet wat je gaat zeggen: 'Hoe moeten we dit dan verklaren?' Nou, ik weet het ook niet. Ik kan geen antwoord geven, maar ik weet zeker dat er een antwoord is. We moeten vertrouwen houden in die vriendschap. We hebben zoveel samen doorgemaakt, de band die dat schept is sterk, zo sterk..."

"Ik weet niet of ik hem nog kan vertrouwen," zei Harry ongelukkig. Hij was een beetje bijgekomen van de schrik van Eve en natuurlijk waren ze weer op het onderwerp van Ron gekomen. Nu begon hij zelf ook weer te twijfelen. De schok vannacht was groot geweest, maar Hermelien had natuurlijk gelijk. Er was een heel bijzondere vriendschap tussen hem, Ron en Hermelien. Hij had nooit geloofd dat daar iets tussen zou kunnen komen, ook al hadden ze verschillende malen ruzie gehad, vooral Hermelien en Ron. Hij moest zich niet zo zenuwachtig laten maken door de Kraaien, hij moest een beetje meer vertrouwen hebben in Ron. Als hij dat maar kon. Maar nu er levens op het spel stonden, was het opeens een stuk moeilijker.

"Ik ben zo bang dat er vreselijke dingen gaan gebeuren als ik hem vertrouw. Wat als hij alles doorvertelde? Wat als de Kraaien via hem weten over dat ik Cho die brief heb gestuurd? Wat als hij, om welke reden dan ook, naar de andere kant is overgelopen? Er zijn verschillende redenen te bedenken... ik kan niet geloven dat hij echt slecht is, maar ik blijf denken aan Peter Pippeling en mijn vader. Herhaalt de geschiedenis zich?"

"Zo mag je niet denken, Harry! Ron is een trouwe vriend, dapper en hij zou voor je door het vuur gaan. Peter Pippeling was altijd maar een meeloper."

"Maar toch vertrouwde mijn vader hem. Nu schilderen ze hem allemaal af als een meeloper, als iemand die er toch niet in paste, iemand die bijna voorbestemd was om een Dooddoener te worden. Een soort Zwadderaar die met de Griffoendors meedeed om informatie en steun te krijgen. Maar dan zou mijn vader nooit met hem bevriend zijn geweest."

"Misschien had je vader weinig mensenkennis," zei Hermelien zachtjes.

Harry bekeek de Sluipwegwijzer nog eens, stond toen op en begon heen en weer te lopen. "Misschien hebben wíj weinig mensenkennis. Wat weet ik van de gedachten van anderen? Zeventien jaar oud... ik verbeeld me niet dat ik levenservaring heb."

Het bleef een poosje stil, terwijl beiden in gedachten waren, toen stond ook Hermelien op.

"Wij moeten... nee, jíj moet nu besluiten wat we gaan doen. Ron vertrouwen of niet. Ik kan die keuze niet voor je maken, het lijkt erop dat dit allemaal op jou neerkomt..."

"Het komt altijd op mij neer," antwoordde Harry bitter. "Kun je me geen advies geven, Hermelien? Ik moet de beslissing nemen en er verantwoordelijk voor zijn, maar je kunt me wel helpen."

Ze aarzelde, leek een aantal dingen te overwegen, en sprak toen uiteindelijk.

"Aangezien er zoveel van afhangt... misschien moet je hem voorlopig maar niets meer zeggen. Maar wat als hij dan weer in gevaar is? Misschien proberen ze hem toch nog aan te vallen. Dan moet hij wel weten waar hij aan toe is. Maar... Nee, aan mijn advies heb je niet veel, ik weet het zelf niet."

"Ik denk niet dat ik hem nog durf toe te vertrouwen hoe ik me voel. Misschien later weer, als we er achter zijn waar hij wel was, als we weer weten dat hij betrouwbaar is... áls dat ooit gebeurt. En voor feiten... dat zien we wel, goed? Het hangt van de situatie af."

"Dat klinkt goed," zei Hermelien, blij dat ze nog niet hoefden te beslissen over de betrouwbaarheid van hun vriend. Ze dacht dat ze tenminste gedeeltelijk begreep waar hij nu voor stond, nu hij de levens van anderen in zijn handen had. Hij moest wel voorzichtig zijn, maar zij wilde Rons vriendschap niet verliezen en bleef dus in hem geloven.

"En voor... Cho?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.

"Ik weet het niet. Er is niets dat ik kan doen, alleen afwachten tot ik zekerheid heb, maar ik wíl iets doen. Stilzitten gaat niet op dit moment, ik zou alleen maar steeds meer gaan twijfelen en dat zou het veel te makkelijk maken voor de Kraaien... ik mag niet twijfelen, ik heb niets fout gedaan en ik kan niet aan hen toegeven."

"Je zult niet aan hen toegeven, Harry. Je kunt geen Dooddoener worden, het is tegen je natuur om zoveel mensen pijn te doen."

"Maar dat doe ik nu toch ook?" zei hij zachtjes terwijl hij weer ging zitten en afwezig met de Sluipwegwijzer speelde. Hermelien ging naast hem zitten en wachtte tot hij haar aankeek. Toen sprak ze.

"Het kan dat andere mensen pijn hebben geleden of pijn gaan lijden omdat ze jou kennen. Maar jij bent er niet de oorzaak van, dat zijn de Kraaien. Zij zijn degenen die de moorden plegen, en ze proberen jou te laten denken dat het jouw schuld is, maar dat is het niet. Dat is het niet, Harry! Je kunt er niets aan doen dat ze jou hebben uitgekozen, en je kunt er niets aan doen als ze allerlei vreselijke dingen gaan doen. Maar geef nooit aan ze toe en blijf ze bestrijden, zo goed als je kunt."

Hij keek haar nog steeds aan, en zag in haar ogen dat ze geloofde wat ze zei, dat ze hem niet verantwoordelijk stelde en dat ook nooit zou doen. Hij zag dat ze hem vertrouwde, en hij vertrouwde haar ook volkomen. Hij moest iemand hebben die hij kon vertrouwen en ze was zo belangrijk voor hem... hij zou niet weten wat hij zonder haar moest doen. En ze had gelijk.

"De waarheid. Blijf dat tegen me zeggen, Hermelien, het houdt me op de been. Ik kan niet anders dan dit, en jij begrijpt het..."

Ze bleven elkaar nog even aankijken, en beiden voelden dat dit een bijzonder moment was, al wisten ze niet precies waarom. Er was een band tussen hen, een heel sterke band die onverbrekelijk was. Of leek. Hoe onverbrekelijk was hun vriendschap? In de vriendschap met Ron was een scheur gekomen... zou dat opnieuw gebeuren, en opnieuw, tot hij alleen was? Maar toen hij die blik in haar ogen weer zag, kon hij die gedachte vergeten. Dit was bijzonder, en hij wilde het niet verbreken, maar hij zag uit zijn ooghoek de stip die zich in hun richting bewoog.

"We moeten gaan, Hermelien. Keemi komt eraan."

***

****

A/N: Het volgende hoofdstuk heb ik waarschijnlijk over een week of twee af, en dan zal ik het hier ook zo snel mogelijk neerzetten… ondertussen zal ik nog wat meer verhalen hier plaatsen, voor het geval iemand geinteresseerd is in wat ik verder zoal schrijf ;-) Please, please review ook dit hoofdstuk, ik was zoo happy toen ik zag dat ik toch al wat reviewkes had gekregen (dat gebeurt niet zo snel op ff.net) keep doing that!

Knuffels van mij en zoenen van naar keuze Rik (jaja Eye…), Marcel, Draco, Harry, Hermelien, Ginny, de Kraaien *is er iemand die hen leuk vindt? Ik betwijfel het…* of wie dan ook… voor al mijn geweldige reviewers & voor de SK-gang (zoals ik jullie maar even noem…) who keep me writing!

****

Angel: De style van Rowling? *bloost* Bedankt! Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, maar ik schrijf wel nog steeds, maak je geen zorgen

****

Garurumon: Hier is het 'meer', hoop dat je er tevreden mee bent J 

****

Eve Lista: You evil Crow… maar waarom zou Potter bang voor jóu moeten zijn? Zo eng ben je toch niet? :-p Speak to u soon

****

SSC: Saartjuh… die zoenen van Marcel waren voor jou, dat begreep je natuurlijk al… and you can talk English as much as you want, but then, please review the English version of this story as well! Nee hoor, hoeft niet… ben je nog tevreden met alle vervolgjes?

****

JoSav: Nog steeds spannend? Ik hoop het…

****

Balleke: Surprise, surprise, ik heb je geblokt… *trots op zichzelf* Ben er zelfs achter gekomen hoe dat moet. Kun je ook normale reviews achterlaten, ipv dit?


	8. 7: Verloren vertrouwen

****

A/N: Hoofdstuk 7 al, het schiet op… dit draait zo'n beetje om dood, Draco, Ginny, een meisje in Harry's bed, een herinnering en een zoenscène… enjoy it, please read&review, and as always mijn dank aan de SK-gang, the people who keep me writing, en J. K. Rowling, zonder wie dit niet mogelijk zou zijn…

****

Disclaimer: Het grootste deel van dit alles behoort toe aan J.K. Rowling, haar uitgeverijen en Warner Bros, maar sommige dingetjes zijn van mij. Mary-Jane behoort toe aan Debbie. En het plot is van mijn grote duim…

****

Hoofdstuk 7: Verloren vertrouwen

Een nacht zonder dromen, zonder briefjes, zonder wakker worden voor het nodig was... maar ook een nacht waarin hij pas laat ging slapen omdat hij zoveel had om over na te denken, om zich schuldig over te voelen, en ook om zich een beetje blij mee te voelen.

Hij had tot diep in de nacht over Ron en Cho liggen denken. Vooral herhalingen van wat hij al eerder had gedacht, aangezien er de rest van de dag niets bijzonders meer was gebeurd dat met hen te maken had. Weer dezelfde gevoelens van twijfel, schuld, verdriet... het vermoeide hem, maar hij had er niet mee kunnen stoppen. Gelukkig had hij ook nog iets prettigs gehad om over te denken: Hermelien. Hij had zich de hele tijd in haar gezelschap iets blijer gevoeld, ook al had hij dat pas later beseft. Zelfs de ontmoeting met Eve was minder erg geweest dan andere ontmoetingen met Kraaien, omdat hij de steun van haar hand had gehad. Die vriendschap was meer waard dan alles wat hij bezat, en misschien kon hij er de Kraaien mee verslaan.

"Ik vraag me toch echt af waar Ron de hele dag was, gisteren," zei Daan plotseling, en verstoorde zo Harry's gedachtengang. Ron, ja. Hij had hem gisteren niet bewust gemist, omdat er geen lessen waren (waarbij het op zou vallen als hij er niet was), maar hij had Ron inderdaad de hele dag niet gezien, en Daan blijkbaar ook niet. Zou Ron nou werkelijk met de Kraaien mee zijn gegaan, waarheen dan ook? Had hij misschien de hele dag met Keemi, Eve en Mary-Jane zitten praten? Of was er een veel onschuldigere reden? Hij had het op de Sluipwegwijzer kunnen zien, maar hij had gisteren niet meer gekeken nadat hij en Hermelien uit het lokaal waren weggegaan. Hij had geprobeerd om zichzelf af te leiden door veel huiswerk te doen, en hij had niet meer na willen denken. Alleen 's avonds had hij zich weer zorgen gemaakt en dingen afgevraagd, omdat hij toen geen afleiding had.

"Heeft niemand hem gezien?" vroeg Harry, rondkijkend, maar de drie andere jongens in de slaapzaal schudden hun hoofd.

"Nergens," zei Simon, "Ik was de laatste die naar bed ging, en toen was hij er nog niet. Ik weet eigenlijk niet eens of hij hier vannacht wel geslapen heeft, maar hij is nu in ieder geval weer weg."

Harry liep naar Rons bed, en zag dat de lakens wel gekreukt waren. Dus Ron had hier wel geslapen, ook al kon het niet bepaald lang geweest zijn. Simon ging vaak heel laat naar bed, en het was nu nog best wel vroeg. Waar ging hij toch heen? Misschien moest hij zometeen maar meteen op de Sluipwegwijzer kijken, zodra de andere drie jongens hem niet meer konden zien. Zij wisten nog steeds niet van de kaart.

"Het zijn onze zaken ook niet," zei Daan, "Hij verschijnt wel weer, als het over is. Dat zal heus wel gebeuren."

Hij legde niet uit wat hij bedoelde met 'het', maar Harry zag de blik die Daan hem toewierp, en hij besefte dat Daan wist dat hij en Ron ruzie hadden. Waarschijnlijk was het iedereen wel opgevallen, aangezien hij en Ron meestal samen optrokken. En met Hermelien natuurlijk.

Zou de ruzie werkelijk overgaan? Waarschijnlijk wel, Ron kon hem niet eeuwig blijven ontlopen, op een gegeven moment zouden ze wel weer normaal met elkaar omgaan. Maar als vrienden? Dat wist hij niet, de afgelopen dag had zijn vertrouwen in Ron naar beneden gehaald. De oude Ron zou hen toch nooit zo ontlopen hebben?

"Laten we gaan ontbijten," stelde Simon voor, en gevieren liepen ze naar beneden, naar de leerlingenkamer, waar Hermelien met Aga en Maria zat te praten. De drie meisjes lachten, maar Harry merkte dat Hermelien direct naar hem keek toen hij de leerlingenkamer inkwam. Ze mocht de tweeling wel, maar tweelingzusjes gingen meestal vooral met elkaar om, en Hermelien had nooit geprobeerd om daar tussen te komen. Ze was altijd met Ron en hem blijven omgaan, hoe vaak mensen ook opmerkingen maakten over wie nu met wie verkering had. Misschien zouden die mensen nu denken dat hij en Ron ruzie hadden over Hermelien. Nu dacht hij alweer aan Ron en de ruzie! Hij kwam er telkens weer op, en hij had het vreemde gevoel dat hij steeds in een kringetje bleef ronddraaien, met Ron als middelpunt. En Cho natuurlijk. Nee, niet aan Cho denken nu. Ze gingen ontbijten.

"Komen jullie, meiden?" vroeg Simon, en de drie stonden op en liepen samen met de vier jongens de leerlingenkamer uit. 

De andere vijf praatten gezellig, zelfs Marcel zei af en toe iets, maar Harry en Hermelien waren allebei redelijk stil. Het enige dat Harry zei was: "Heb je Ron gezien?" en toen Hermelien ontkennend antwoordde, was er verder niets meer te zeggen.

***

De uilen kwamen binnenvliegen door de open ramen, en lieten hun brieven vallen boven de ontbijtbordjes van de leerlingen, zoals elke ochtend.

Verbaasd zag Harry dat er een uil op hem afkwam, en het was niet Hedwig, zoals meestal. Dit was een enorme, zwarte uil, en hij vroeg zich af van wie die kon zijn. Toen zag hij de brief die de uil droeg, de zwarte envelop, en hij maakte een sprong in de tijd en zag weer de brief die Hedwig hem had bezorgd, bijna twee weken geleden, toen hij nog van niets wist. Een zwarte envelop... kon het werkelijk zo zijn dat Voldemort hem brieven zond op Zweinstein? Zouden de leraren dat niet merken?

"Een rouwkaart..." zei Hermelien, en haar woorden bleven hangen in de lucht, tot ze tot Harry doordrongen. Een rouwkaart, dus geen bericht van Voldemort, maar op een zekere manier ook weer wel. Want hij twijfelde er niet aan voor wie die rouwkaart was, en het wás bericht van Voldemort, een bericht dat hij en zijn Kraaien dit werkelijk zouden doorvoeren.

Voorzichtig pakte hij de brief aan van de zwarte uil, die hem treurig aanstaarde en toen weer opvloog en door het raam verdween. Nu hij de brief van dichtbij zag, wist hij zeker dat het geen brief van Voldemort was. Om te beginnen stond het Duistere Teken er niet op. Maar ook het gevoel dat hij ervan kreeg, was heel anders. Dit was een gevoel van treurigheid, maar geen angst, geen angst meer. Cho kende geen angst meer, maar anderen treurden nog om haar en zouden dat nog lang doen.

Hij haalde het witte vel perkament met de zwarte rand uit de envelop, en las wat er stond.

__

Onze geliefde dochter en zusje,

Cho Chang,

werd van ons weggenomen

Vele bloemen zijn geknakt in het gevecht

Maar er zullen nieuwe komen

En overwinnen

Terwijl hij naar de simpele, zwart-witte tekening van een bloem keek, vlogen zijn gedachten heen en weer en over elkaar heen. Ze moesten weten hoe Cho gestorven was, wie er verantwoordelijk voor was, anders hadden ze die regel over het 'gevecht' niet toegevoegd. Maar wisten ze ook wie er precies verantwoordelijk voor was? Ze wisten waarschijnlijk wel dat er een Dooddoener achter zat, maar wisten ze ook dat het Yenne was? Ze zou zich vast niet hebben laten betrappen. Of toch wel?

Yenne... hoeveel bloemen had zij al geknakt? Hoeveel zouden er nog volgen, voor ze zouden overwinnen? Elke bloem was onvervangbaar, en toch werden ze vervangen...

"Harry? Gaat het wel?" vroeg een ongeruste stem naast hem. Hij probeerde naar Hermelien te glimlachen, maar merkte dat het niet lukte. Hij kon niet meer doen alsof het goed ging.

"Wat stond er in die brief?" vroeg een meisjesstem rechts van hem.

"Wie is er gestorven?" vroeg iemand die blijkbaar beter geinformeerd was dan de eerste.

Ergens anders aan de Griffoendortafel barstte iemand in huilen uit, iemand die blijkbaar ook een rouwkaart had gekregen, en hij hoorde het geroezemoes en het gesnik aan de Ravenklauwtafel duidelijk. Ook de leraren praatten druk met elkaar, en hij zag een grote zwarte uil wegvliegen van Perkamentus, die het dus ook al moest weten.

Toen stond Perkamentus op en klapte eenmaal in zijn handen. Meteen was iedereen stil.

"Zojuist heeft mij en velen van jullie het droevige bericht bereikt dat Cho Chang, oud-leerlinge van onze school, is overleden. En weer vind ik dat jullie het recht hebben om te weten wat er eergisteravond precies gebeurde, zoals jullie dat recht hadden bij Carlo, bij Annette en bij Kasper. Ook Cho Chang is vermoord door Heer Voldemort of zijn volgelingen."

"Spreek die naam niet uit!" riep een schrille stem vanaf de tafel van Ravenklauw. Harry kon niet zien wie het was, maar de stem klonk als die van Padma Patil, de tweelingzus van Parvati.

Al vlug werd zijn vermoeden bevestigd door Perkamentus, die het meisje serieus aankeek.

"Juffrouw Patil, ik weet dat velen deze naam niet uitspreken, maar ik doe dat wel. De angst voor een naam vergroot de angst voor de persoon, en door Voldemorts naam te gebruiken probeer ik te laten zien dat hij, hoe machtig ook, toch maar een gewone tovenaar is, en geen god. Of duivel, wat misschien een beter woord zou zijn."

Hij keek nogmaals naar Padma, en richtte zijn blik toen om de beurt op elk van de vier afdelingstafels. Verbeeldde Harry het zich, of keek Perkamentus vooral naar hem toen hij bij Griffoendor was aangekomen? Vermoedde hij soms iets? Ach nee, het schoolhoofd wist waarschijnlijk wel dat Cho zijn vriendin was geweest. En anders had hij altijd de uil nog kunnen zien.

"Cho studeerde hier vorig jaar af met hoge cijfers, zoals ze altijd heeft gehaald. Maar die hoge cijfers waren niet het belangrijkste, het belangrijkste was wie ze was en wat ze voor onze school heeft betekend. Ze was hoofdmonitor, Zoeker in het Zwerkbalteam van Ravenklauw, en iedereen kende haar. Toch maakte ze daar nooit gebruik van, maar was juist vaak anderen aan het helpen met wat dan ook. Toen ze vorig jaar afstudeerde, wisten we zeker dat we haar zouden missen, maar ook dat ze nog vaak hier op school zou terugkeren, en misschien zelfs les zou gaan geven."

Zijn ogen, die zacht en treurig waren geweest, werden nu hard en straalden kracht uit.

"Ze heeft er nooit de kans toe gekregen. We weten niet wie dit gedaan heeft, maar het Duistere Teken was met een mes in haar voorhoofd gesneden."

Harry voelde zijn hart bonken toen hij dit hoorde. Een mes! Als hij nog had kunnen twijfelen aan wie dit had gedaan, was hij er nu wel zeker van geweest. En hij wist wat het doel van dat teken was: ze wilden dat hij dit hoorde en er weer aan herinnerd werd dat dit zijn schuld was.

Hij haalde diep adem, en probeerde niet naar een van de Kraaien te zoeken. Hij kende het al, alles wat ze wilden zeggen, alles wat in hun ogen te lezen was.

"Weer is een veelbelovende jonge heks van ons weggenomen, maar we zullen haar niet vergeten, en door blijven vechten, nu ook ter haar gedachtenis. Zoals haar ouders op de rouwkaart lieten zetten..."

Perkamentus pakte nu eenzelfde vel perkament als Harry had gekregen, en las voor: "Vele bloemen zijn geknakt in het gevecht, maar er zullen nieuwe komen, en overwinnen." We weten niet wanneer we zullen overwinnen, maar het zal gebeuren, en dan zullen we de overwinning ook aan Cho opdragen."

Onder zijn toespraak hadden verschillende mensen tranen in hun ogen gekregen, en Hermelien was één van hen. Ze staarde in het niets, en het leek of ze de arm die Harry ongemakkelijk om haar schouders legde, niet eens voelde. Tot ze met haar handen zijn hand greep en erin kneep, toen wist hij dat ze het wel gemerkt had en wilde dat die arm daar zou blijven.

Hij keek op, en per ongeluk keek hij recht in Mary-Janes ogen. Ze lachte hem toe en keek nadrukkelijk naar Hermeliens handen en zijn arm. Als die handen daar niet waren geweest, was hij op dat moment opgesprongen en had hij haar vervloekt, hij wist het zeker. Hoe kon ze lachen? Hoe kon ze op zo'n moment de nadruk leggen op hem en Hermelien? Was dit haar manier van plezier hebben, zien hoe andere mensen leden? Hij had haar kunnen doden, maar Hermelien hield hem tegen zonder dat ze het wist. Misschien maar beter ook, hij zou naar Azkaban gestuurd worden als hij iemand vermoordde zonder duidelijke reden, en wie zou hem geloven als hij over de Kraaien vertelde? Maar toch... voor het eerst in zijn leven had hij werkelijk het idee dat hij zou kunnen doden.

***

"Ik haat haar," mompelde hij met opeengeklemde kaken. "Als iemand me maar kon leren hoe de Avada Kedavra moest... ik zou het gebruiken ook."

"Ik zou het kunnen proberen, Potter, maar ik vermoed dat je niet genoeg kracht heb," klonk een bekende stem vlak voor hem. Verbaasd keek Harry op, en hij staarde recht in het minachtende gezicht van Draco Malfidus. Van al de personen die hem hadden kunnen horen... van alle momenten dat hij en Malfidus hun eerste ruzie van het jaar hadden kunnen hebben...

"Rot op, Malfidus."

"Waarom zou ik? Het klonk allemaal heel aardig wat je te zeggen had."

"Niet iedereen is zoals jij."

"Helaas voor jullie niet," antwoordde Malfidus met een zelfvoldane grijns. Harry weerstond de verleiding om nu meteen op de vuist gegaan, maar het was niet makkelijk. Hij voelde zich nog steeds vreselijk prikkelbaar en wou het liefst niemand in zijn buurt hebben, zeker Malfidus niet.

"Pas op, Potter. Als je je niet gedraagt, trek ik punten af."

Hij wees op de zilveren badge op zijn mantel, en het woord 'Hoofdmonitor' flitste hem tegemoet. 

"Ik heb medelijden met Hermelien, dat ze met jou moet samenwerken."

"Samenwerken met een Modderbloedje?" Hij trok een vies gezicht, en Harry wist dat hij hem zo snel mogelijk kwijt moest raken, voor hij Malfidus echt zou slaan. Als hij door zou gaan met het beledigen van Hermelien...

"Harry! Je móét me helpen, alsjeblieft?"

Een engel moest zijn neergedaald... toen hij zich omdraaide, zag hij dat de engel de vorm van Ginny Wemel had aangenomen, die op hem af kwam lopen met een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze wierp een vlugge blik op Malfidus, en richtte zich toen weer tot Harry, die haar vragend aankeek.

"Kom even mee, ik moet je iets laten zien," zei ze, en ze trok hem mee aan zijn arm. Hij keek nog even naar Malfidus, die echter alleen nog naar Ginny keek, met een hatelijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, en toen liep hij met Ginny mee.

Zodra ze de hoek om waren, trok hij zijn arm los uit haar greep.

"Bedankt, Gin... ik moest echt even weg van Malfidus."

"Maar ik moet je écht iets laten zien!" zei ze vlug, en ze haalde een briefje uit een binnenzak van haar gewaad. Het was beschreven in een onduidelijk schrift, dat Harry direct herkende als dat van Ron.

"Hier, dit vond ik gisterochtend op mijn deken. Snap jij er iets van?"

Vlug las Harry het briefje door, terwijl Ginny hem verwachtingsvol aankeek.

__

Lieve Ginny,

ik moet een paar dagen weg... ik heb dingen te doen. Vertel niemand erover, zeg alsjeblieft dat ik een paar dagen naar huis ben. En wees niet bang, ik zal ervoor zorgen dat jij veilig blijft... niemand zal jóu pijn kunnen doen, alleen anderen. Ik hou van je, twijfel daar nooit aan, ook al help ik mensen die... ach, laat ook maar. Het spijt me zo... maar dit is echt belangrijk. Je blijft mijn zusje.

Ron

Hij wist niet wat hij ervan moest denken. Er was natuurlijk een ontzettend makkelijke conclusie uit te trekken, als je deze informatie, Ron die al twee dagen weg was, en de gebeurtenissen van een nacht geleden bij elkaar legde. Maar was makkelijk ook juist? Want als je zes jaar trouwe vriendschap en Voldemorts slimheid erbij legde, dan was het al meteen een stuk moeilijker. De tekenen mochten misschien in de andere richting wijzen, maar... Voldemort had hem, hen al eerder misleid. Hij kon Imperius gebruikt hebben, Ron hebben gekidnapt... ach, er waren zoveel mogelijkheden. Als je maar even nadacht, was er voor alles heus wel een verklaring te bedenken.

"Ik weet het niet precies, Ginny," zei hij snel, maar toen hij de blik in haar ogen zag, besloot hij om iets meer te zeggen. Hij koos zijn woorden met zorg, want hij wilde een vriendin van Mary-Jane ook niet de minste informatie geven over de Kraaien. "Ron en ik hebben ruzie gehad, behoorlijke ruzie. Hij zei dat hij me nooit meer wou zien. Ik denk dat hij ergens heen is gegaan om een beetje af te koelen en afstand te scheppen tussen ons."

"Maar wat bedoelt hij met dat ik veilig blijf? Wat gaat hij doen?"

"Niets, Gin, maak je geen zorgen. Ron zou nooit iemand pijn kunnen doen. Hij komt vanzelf wel terug, als hij uitgeraasd is." Kon hij zichzelf maar geloven...

"Moet ik dan maar gewoon doen wat hij vraagt?"

"Ik denk het, zolang ze geen vreemde vragen gaan stellen dan beweer je maar dat hij om de een of andere reden plotseling naar huis moest. Nee, dat is geen goede verklaring, die pakken ze nooit..."

Hij begon te ijsberen, terwijl Ginny toekeek.

"Ach, ik weet ook geen betere. Misschien is hij morgen wel weer terug, en anders... we vinden er dan wel iets op. Ik zal het Hermelien vragen, misschien weet zij een oplossing."

"Doe dat," zei Ginny ernstig. "En bedankt, Harry."

"Het is al goed," antwoordde Harry al even ernstig.

***

"En daar moet ík een verklaring voor verzinnen? Ik weet niet of dat wel mogelijk is, Harry... de leraren houden het allemaal ontzettend goed in de gaten. Ze zouden het direct merken als hij niet op komt dagen bij lessen. Als je zegt dat hij zich niet goed voelt, dan willen ze hem waarschijnlijk in de Ziekenzaal hebben, en bovendien weten Simon, Daan en Marcel heus wel dat hij hier niet ligt. En er is werkelijk geen enkele reden waarom hij zou verdwijnen zonder de leraren op de hoogte te stellen. Ik snap niet dat Ginny die smoes over jullie ruzie geloofde, maar bij Perkamentus zal dat je heus niet lukken. Ik weet écht niets, Harry."

De gedachten tolden door Harry's hoofd, maar ook hij kon niets geloofwaardigs verzinnen. Naar huis... dan zouden ze contact zoeken met Molly Wemel. En waar kon hij anders heen zijn? Hij begreep niet eens waar Ron nu werkelijk heen was.

"Misschien moeten we hem maar gewoon als vermist opgeven. Ik ben bang voor wat er met hem gebeurd is, Harry, misschien is hij wel ontvoerd of op een andere manier in een gevaarlijke situatie. Ik denk dat het het beste is als de lerare hem gaan zoeken..."

"Dat is waar, maar... ik weet niet... als hij nu werkelijk eens iets belangrijks te doen had? Als het helemaal niet is wat we denken? Ik zou hem niet graag verraden tegenover de leraren..."

"Als hij iets belangrijks aan het doen is, zou hij het ons toch wel vertellen? Of Perkamentus?"

Feitelijk moest hij het met haar eens zijn, maar er was nog steeds een soort onbestemd gevoel. Hij had het gevoel dat hij zijn vriend moest beschermen, in de rug dekken. Je verklapt een vriend niet tegen leraren, je bezorgt een vriend geen straf... maar was Ron nog wel een vriend? En als hij een vriend was, vrienden moet je ook beschermen tegen gevaarlijke situaties, en het was beter om tegenover woedende leraren te staan, dan tegenover Voldemort.

"Goed dan, als hij morgenochtend nog niet is komen opdagen, gaan we naar de leraren," besloot hij uiteindelijk vermoeid. Dit leek nu het beste... maar hij wist het allemaal niet meer. Zijn hoofd stond vrijwel op springen, en hij was bang dat hij keihard zou gaan gillen als er nu nog een probleem bijkwam waar hij weer een oplossing voor zou moeten bedenken. Het was hem allemaal teveel, hij had niet eens meer tijd om over Cho na te denken.

"Je ziet er moe uit," zei Hermelien bezorgd. Ze streek over zijn voorhoofd, en haar vingers voelden heerlijk koel aan tegen zijn zweterige huid. Wat hem betreft mocht ze nog wel even doorgaan... wacht eens, wat dacht hij nou? Geschrokken trok hij zijn hoofd terug, al wist hij niet goed waar hij van was geschrokken. Hermelien keek hem een beetje gekwetst aan, maar zei: "Ga even liggen, Harry, dan zal ik in de bibliotheek verder gaan zoeken naar informatie over de Macht van de Kraaien."

Toen hij haar laatste woorden hoorde, keek Harry angstig de leerlingenkamer rond, ook al zat er niemand in hun buurt en had Hermelien heel zachtjes gepraat. "Zeg dat nooit hardop als we niet eerst de Sluipwegwijzer hebben gecontroleerd!" 

"Shit. Sorry," mompelde ze.

Hij liep langzaam de trap op naar zijn slaapkamer, terwijl Hermelien het portretgat uitging op weg naar de bibliotheek. Natuurlijk had ze naar informatie gezocht sinds ze op school waren aangekomen, maar tot nu toe had ze niets gevonden over de Macht van de Kraaien. Ach, ze wisten nog steeds niet of het eigenlijk wel iets ouds was. Waarschijnlijk had Voldemort het zelf uitgevonden, omdat het wel duister en dreigend klonk...

Hij was bij de deur van zijn slaapkamer gekomen, en opende die nu voorzichtig. De kamer zag er precies hetzelfde uit als vanmorgen, en hij zag niemand. Niet dat dat iets zei, bij de meeste mensen waren de gordijnen gesloten en kon je dus niet zien of er iemand lag, maar hij hoefde in ieder geval met niemand een praatje te beginnen.

Ook de gordijnen om zijn bed waren gesloten, en hij glipte ertussendoor om direct neer te vallen op zijn bed. Hermelien had gelijk gehad, zoals altijd... hij moest écht even gaan slapen, hij was een beetje duizelig en het werd hem allemaal even teveel. Zoete slaap, kom tot mij...

Hij draaide zich om, en schrok toen alsof hij door een naald gestoken werd. Direct sprong hij van het bed af. Daar, in bed, lag iets warms... een warm, levend iemand... wie lag er in zijn bed? Wie was erin gekropen? Het was geen dode, een levende... wat was er gebeurd?

"Lumos," mompelde hij, en trillend richtte hij zijn toverstaf op zijn bed. Mary-Janes glimlach straalde hem tegemoet, en ze leek het licht wel te weerkaatsen... ze leek in het geheel niet geschokt, keek hem alleen maar lief aan en fluisterde: "Ik zou niet schreeuwen... Simon ligt hier naast, en hij zou het vast heel interessant vinden om een meisje in jouw bed te zien liggen."

"Wat doe je hier, verdomme?" zei hij op een woedende maar zachte toon.

Ze leek hem niet te horen, in ieder geval antwoordde ze niet, maar ze keek hem grijnzend aan.

Toen, na enkele minuten stilte, vroeg ze: "Mis je Ron al?"

Weer tolden de gedachten door zijn hoofd. Dus ze wist ervan. Wist ze het omdat ze hem ontvoerd hadden, of omdat hij een medestander van haar was? Wat deed ze hier? Mijn god, hij was moe... kon ze hem niet even met rust laten? Maar hij wilde ook horen wat ze over Ron wist...

"Natuurlijk weet ik ervan," zei ze scherp, maar nog steeds zachtjes. "Ach, wie had ooit gedacht dat het befaamde trio zo uiteen zou vallen? Iedereen was altijd zo jaloers op jullie o zo bijzondere vriendschap, en nu... je weet niet eens waar Ron is, nietwaar?"

"We zijn nog niet uiteen gevallen," antwoordde hij stijfjes.

"Dat denk jíj... wel, ik zal binnenkort maar eens gaan. Maar eerst..."

Ze greep zijn rechterpols, en van schrik liet hij zijn toverstok vallen, die half onder het bed rolde. Het licht was nog wel te zien, omdat hij de tegenspreuk nog niet had uitgesproken, maar niet goed meer. Harry haalde vlug adem, bang, toen ze zijn handpalm naar het licht keerde, dat vreemde schaduwen maakte. Maar de binnenkant van zijn hand was goed te zien, en zo ook de snee die zij had gemaakt.

"Wel, hij is er nog... lijkt erop dat hij gelijk heeft. Ach, wat maakt het uit," mompelde ze. Harry begreep niet waar ze het over had, maar hij was blij toen ze eindelijk uit zijn bed klom en door de gordijnen glipte, naar buiten. Hopelijk zag niemand haar.

Vlug pakte hij de Sluipwegwijzer, om te zien waar ze heen ging, en toen zag hij naast haar stipje nog een ander stipje, en ze liepen samen naar beneden. De naam bij dat stipje deed hem even bevriezen van schrik. Ronald Wemel. Dus Ron was terug... en hij liep samen op met Mary-Jane... wat moest hij hier nu uit opmaken? Had Ron hun conversatie gehoord? En waar was hij geweest?

***

Het was avond, en Harry liep alleen door de school. Terwijl hij door de gangen slenterde, bleef hij nadenken over die bepaalde gebeurtenis, nog niet zo lang geleden. Een jaar misschien. Nee, minder. Het was door Mary-Janes woorden, "Iedereen was altijd jaloers," en "Het befaamde trio," dat hij eraan dacht, maar zij had het zeker niet zo bedoeld, want de gebeurtenis gaf hem vreemd genoeg kracht. De kracht die hij nodig had om niet in te storten... de kracht die Voldemort wilde? Nee, dat moest een andere kracht zijn. Wat moest Voldemort met de kracht van liefde en vriendschap? Want dat was het gevoel dat hem bij was gebleven, toen... en het gevoel wat de herinnering terugbracht, nu...

__

"Het befaamde trio," zei de koude, harde stem van Lucius Malfidus. Hij staarde hen alle drie aan met zijn grijze ogen, en ze voelden zich ongemakkelijk, alhoewel hij hen niets kon doen. Ze waren op Zweinstein, met leraren en leerlingen vlakbij, en zonder Dooddoeners. Voor zover ze wisten. Malfidus senior kreeg het voor elkaar om hen even te laten huiveren bij het idee dat er Dooddoeners konden zijn, zonder dat zelfs maar te suggereren.

"Vader," zei Draco dringend, maarLucius luisterde niet. Hij bleef naar hen kijken, vooral naar Harry, vooral naar zijn litteken. Niet dat daar iets verrassend aan was, het was nog steeds hetzelfde als vier jaar geleden, toen hij de man voor hem voor het eerst had gezien.

"Hoe groot is jullie vriendschap?" vroeg hij plotseling. Verbaasd keken ze alle drie op. Wat bedoelde hij met die vraag? Wilde hij eigenlijk wel een antwoord?

Toen zei Hermelien, zacht maar duidelijk: "Groter dan iemand als jij je voor kunt stellen."

Lucius leek geschokt, en Harry zag dat Draco twee vuurrode plekken op zijn wangen kreeg, maar hij begreep niet wat Draco er mee te maken had. Maar hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op Lucius, die zich hersteld had en weer begon te praten.

"Ik neem aan dat..." begon hij, maar precies op dat moment kwam Perkamentus uit één van de vele deuren, alsof hij had zitten wachten tot iemand zijn hulp nodig was. Misschien was dat ook wel zo, had hij dit aangevoeld... wie wist het ooit met Perkamentus?

"Lucius!" zei hij, met een verraste klank in zijn stem, die duidelijk niet werkelijk was. Ook Lucius wist dat, en het was duidelijk op zijn gezicht te lezen. Voor hij echter een opmerking kon maken, ging Perkamentus door: "Wilde je mij of deze drie leerlingen spreken?"

Lucius schudde zijn hoofd en zei kortaf: "Ik zocht Severus."

"Hij is beneden, in de kerkers," zei Perkamentus met een hoofdbeweging. Lucius wierp nog een blik op het trio, en liep toen vlug in de richting die Perkamentus had aangewezen. Draco volgde in zijn kielzog, maar hij keek nog een keer om, en ze zagen de boosheid in zijn ogen en begrepen die niet. Waarom was Draco boos? Het was Perkamentus die hen inlichtte.

"Soms denk ik dat het het enige gevoel is dat die jongen kent."

Niet-begrijpend staarden ze hem aan, maar Perkamentus ging door zonder op hen te letten.

"Jaloezie. Hij kent geen vriendschap, maar is wel jaloezie op vriendschap zoals die van jullie. Hij kent die vriendschap niet, en hij wil alles hebben wat er te krijgen is... maar dit ene kan hij niet hebben. Dat heeft Lucius hem wel duidelijk gemaakt."

Perkamentus keek over hun hoofden heen, en ze hadden het vreemde gevoel dat hij niet tegen hen praatte, maar tegen iemand anders. Toen verdween hij weer door een andere deur, en liet hen drieen alleen achter in de gang.

"Draco? Jaloers op ons?" zei Ron verbaasd. Het was inderdaad een vreemd idee dat Draco ergens jaloers op zou zijn... maar het was zoals Perkamentus had gezegd, hij had inderdaad geen vrienden.

Het 'befaamde trio' keek elkaar aan en ze glimlachten alle drie. Ze waren blij dat ze Draco niet waren. Ze waren blij dat ze deze vriendschap hadden.

Plotseling hoorde Harry een geluid, en het trok hem uit zijn gedachten en herinneringen, en terug naar het heden. Hij was in een hoge, donkere gang die hij nog niet eerder had gezien. Hoe was hij hier in vredesnaam gekomen? Blijkbaar had hij niet op de weg gelet, verzonken in gedachten, en nu was hij hier uitgekomen.

Hij bekeek de gang eens wat beter, zoekend naar iets wat hij zich wél herinnerde. De muren waren gemaakt van donkergrijze steen, en er was een ingewikkeld patroon van zilveren, gouden, bronzen en zwarte cirkels op geschilderd. De vloer bestond geheel uit blokken steen in die vier kleuren, en hij vroeg zich even af of dit allemaal écht goud en zilver was. Hoe rijk was de school eigenlijk? Waar kwam het geld vandaan? Het waren dingen die hij zich nooit had afgevraagd, maar dit was niet het moment om daarmee te beginnen, want nu pas merkte hij de deuren in de wand op. Om de ongeveer tien meter was er een donkergrijze deur, die leek te versmelten met de rest van de muur. Het enige verschil was dat het cirkelpatroon op elke deur maar één van de vier kleuren had.

De deur die het dichtste bij hem was, was versierd met zilveren cirkels, en leek wat kleiner dan de andere deuren in de gang, maar dat kon ook verbeelding zijn. Hij vroeg zich af wat of wie er zich achter die deur zou bevinden... wat kon het zijn? Hij wist zeker dat hij nog nooit iemand over zo'n gang had horen praten, maar er moest toch een reden voor zijn. Elke gang, elk lokaal in Zweinstein had een functie, zelfs alle lege klaslokalen hadden zo hun nut. Wat zou hier zijn?

Hij zocht naar een deurklink tussen het cirkelpatroon, maar voor hij iets had gevonden dat daarop leek, zwaaide de deur plotseling open, zonder ook maar enig geluid te maken en zonder duidelijke reden. Harry sprong vlug opzij, voor de deur hem zou raken, en keek toen nieuwsgierig naar binnen. Hij besefte onmiddellijk waar hij was: dit waren de zit- en slaapkamers van de leraren op Zweinstein. De kamer waar hij voor stond, had zachtgroene wanden en een donkergroen kleed met weer hetzelfde patroon van zilveren cirkels op de grond. Het was een grote kamer, met een bed, een zithoek, kasten vol met boeken en vreemde apparatuur, en...

In een hoek stonden twee mensen die elkaar omhelsden, en hoewel hij niet precies kon zien wat ze deden, viel er weinig te raden. Hoewel hij toch wel een beetje nieuwsgierig was naar wie het waren, wist Harry dat hij hier zo snel mogelijk weg moest zien te komen, voor ze hem betrapten. Hij hoorde hier vast niet te zijn, ook al was het niet expres, en hij hoorde zeker niet te zien wat leraren allemaal in hun vrije tijd deden...

Als niet op dat moment de vrouw naar adem had gehapt en haar ogen even had geopend, was Harry waarschijnlijk gewoon weggekomen en was er niets gebeurd. Maar ze snakte wel naar adem, keek Harry een halve seconde aan met diepblauwe ogen... en hij wist meteen dat het met hem gebeurd was. Ze was niet zomaar iemand... de blonde vrouw die hier met een nog onbekende jonge man stond te zoenen, was professor Keemi Sparition.

"Wat is er?" zei de man half onverstaanbaar toen Keemi hem losliet, en toen hij zich omdraaide herkende Harry nu ook de tweede leraar. Seth Fáyr. Wist hij niet wat Keemi was? Nee, natuurlijk wist hij het niet... maar was hij wel te vertrouwen? Hij had professor Fáyr altijd beschouwd als een aardige man, een goede leraar, misschien was het wat lastig dat veel meisjes zo dol op hem waren, maar hij ging er zeker beter mee om dan Smalhart... niet dat het veel slechter kon, trouwens. Maar hij had nooit gedacht dat Fáyr iemand zou zijn om de Duistere Zijde te kiezen. Had hij dat eigenlijk wel gedaan? Misschien kende hij de jonge vrouw die hij net nog omhelsd had, wel niet goed genoeg om te weten hoe wreed ze kon zijn... niemand wist het immers van haar? Toch zou hij onbetrouwbaar kunnen zijn, zeker als ze werkelijk een soort van relatie hadden.

Terwijl Harry dit allemaal had bedacht, had Keemi zich geheel en al losgemaakt uit Seths armen, en ze was dichterbij gekomen, tot ze recht tegenover hem stond. Hij staarde naar haar voeten, niet in staat om haar aan te kijken, en wist dat dat er heel schuldig uitzag, maar hij kon er niets aan doen.

"Wat doe je hier?" vroeg ze hard.

"Ik... ik was de weg kwijtgeraakt en... en..."

"Dat is nog geen reden om in mijn privé-kamers te komen kijken," onderbrak ze hem. "Twintig punten van Griffoendor voor het bespioneren van leraren. En denk eraan dat je hier niets over zegt tegen anderen!"

Hij besefte dat geen van beiden wilde dat hij dit aan iemand zou vertellen. Misschien was het niet toegestaan voor twee leraren op Zweinstein, misschien hadden ze een andere reden om het geheim te houden (hij vermoedde dat Keemi wel enkele redenen had) maar ze wilden niet dat hij zou klikken, om het zo te noemen. Was dit iets waar hij hen op kon pakken? Had hij eindelijk een tegenwapen? 

Hij durfde eindelijk naar haar op te kijken, maar haar ogen waren witheet van woede. Vond ze het nu werkelijk zo erg dat hij hen betrapt had?

"Waag het niet om ons te chanteren," zei ze met een dreigende blik in haar ogen, en hij besefte dat hij het inderdaad niet zou durven.

Toen kwam Fáyr naast haar staan, en ook hij keek boos. 

"Je weet dat dit niet is toegestaan, Harry. Wees blij dat we het hierbij houden, en je geen straf geven. Kom, ik breng je naar je leerlingenkamer zodat je hier niet langer meer rondhangt."

Hij groette Keemi niet, maar Harry zag de blik die ze uitwisselden, en wist dat Fáyr terug zou komen zodra hij hem, Harry, had afgeleverd. En weer vroeg hij zich af hoe betrouwbaar Fáyr nu eigenlijk was, en hoe betrouwbaar hij zou zijn als hij een tijdje met Keemi doorbracht... voor wat hij nu had gezien, leek het erop dat hij dat wel van plan was. Een nieuwe vijand?

***

****

A/N: Please read&review, en veel plezier met Sinterklaas J 


	9. 8: Vuur, ijs en liefde

****

A/N: Het lijkt erop dat mijn hoofdstukken ook steeds langer worden… *rolt met haar ogen* Deze is in Word, TNR 10, meer dan zeven bladzijden lang. Maar goed, ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk jullie een beetje bevalt… het is één van mijn favoriete hoofdstukken, in ieder geval (tot nu toe dan) J Want er komt een profetie in voor, meer Keemi en ook Marcel, en tenslotte zelfs wat romantiek… maar tussen wie, dat mogen jullie raden ;-)

Please review! Ik wil graag weten wat jullie ervan vinden J 

****

Disclaimer: De meeste namen, plaatsen enzovoort behoren toe aan miss Rowling en Warner Bros en weet ik veel wie nog meer, maar de Kraaien en nog wat meer dingetjes zijn van mij… Gwen is gebaseerd op Laura, maar ze is wel een beetje veranderd… met haar toestemming natuurlijk ;-)

Hoofdstuk 8: Vuur, ijs en liefde/Fire, ice and love

De zoveelste Waarzeggerijles. Harry had er in zijn leven al veel meegemaakt, teveel, maar er waren er niet veel geweest waarbij Ron niet naast hem had gezeten en met hem had gepraat. Die keer toen hij en Ron ruzie hadden gehad, toen hij was uitgekozen door de Vuurbeker. Een paar lessen dat Ron ziek was geweest, of gewond. En natuurlijk die paar verschrikkelijke weken, een half jaar geleden, dat Ron bij Voldemort was... maar daar wilde hij niet aan denken, niet aan Ron en Voldemort denken. Niet aan die nacht, een week geleden, denken...  
Met moeite richtte hij zich op Zwamdrift, die een potje met vreemdgekleurd poeder in haar hand hield. Vreemdgekleurd was het enige juiste woord, ja... de kleur was niet te benoemen, hij wist niet eens zeker of het wel een kleur was. Het leek een aanwezigheid van alle kleuren, het tegenovergestelde van zwart, maar toch ook niet wit... onbeschrijflijk.

"... vroeger al gebruikt door wat men het Orakel van Delphi noemde, waar een priesteres de magische rook inademde en dan in trance haar voorspellingen gaf."

Hij raakte geinteresseerd in wat ze vertelde. Had het Orakel van Delphi een magische basis gehad? Waren de voorspellingen echt geweest? Hij had vroeger, op de basisschool wel iets gehoord over het Orakel van Delphi, en hij had Griekse mythen altijd wel interessant gevonden. Hermelien zou hem er vast alles over kunnen vertellen.

"De Dreuzels dachten dat de magische rook van de goden kwam, maar in werkelijkheid was de priesteres een heks met het Innerlijke Oog. De rook kwam uit een vuur waar dit poeder in was gegooid, en ze raakte in een trance, waardoor ze alleen de beelden uit de toekomst zag. Ik kom zelf uit het geslacht van deze priesteressen."

Belinda en Parvati keken haar bewonderend aan, maar Harry geloofde er weinig van. Hoe zou ze dat nu nog kunnen zeggen? De priesteressen van Delphi leefden zo lang geleden, dat niemand meer precies zou kunnen weten wie hun kinderen, kleinkinderen en achterkleinkinderen waren. Misschien dacht Zwamdrift zelf dat je het kon merken aan haar eigen, 'sterk ontwikkelde' Innerlijk Oog, maar ook daar had Harry weinig vertrouwen in. Verder was het echt best interessant.

"De komende lessen zullen we ons bezighouden met magische rook... ach, liefje," ze wees naar Belinda, die haar gretig aankeek, "De blonde heks met de goudbruine ogen wil een dienst van je, verleen haar die niet, want dat zal heel slecht aflopen."

Als ze nu 'de diepblauwe ogen' of 'de emeraldgroene ogen' had gezegd... maar Harry zou zo vlug geen meisje of vrouw met blonde ogen en goudbruine ogen kunnen bedenken, dus negeerde hij wat ze zei. Zoals meestal.

"Zodadelijk gooi ik het poeder in het vuur. Ontspan je allemaal volledig en laat je Innerlijk Oog vrij om te zien wat er binnenkomt. Oh, liefje," dit keer wees ze naar Harry, "Wees niet bang als je beelden van de verschrikkelijke vrouwen ziet, maar stel je ervoor open."

Hij zuchtte inwendig, maar knikte braaf. Al sinds de eerste les had ze gezinspeeld op de verschrikkelijke vrouwen, maar ze had hem nog niets vernieuwends over de Kraaien kunnen vertellen, dus negeerde hij haar maar. Misschien raadde ze maar wat, misschien wist ze meer dan goed voor haar was, misschien zag ze werkelijk iets... maar het was geen toekomst, het was heden. Dus wat had hij eraan?

Plotseling voelde hij zich verstijven, al kon hij er geen reden voor geven. Het gevaar was in de buurt, er was iemand achter hem... hij wilde zich omdraaien, maar toen was de bedreiging weer weg. Wat was er aan de hand? Misschien was er wel niets geweest, waarschijnlijk was er niets geweest, maar... hij draaide zich even om en keek vlug naar Ron, maar die staarde in het niets. Hij was blijkbaar nog steeds niet geinteresseerd in de Waarzeggerijles... of dacht hij aan iets anders? Iemand anders?

Het 'probleem Ron' had hem niet losgelaten de afgelopen week, maar hij en Hermelien hadden er nog steeds niet echt een oplossing voor. Ze vertrouwden hem niet helemaal, maar er was ook niet echt een duidelijk bewijs dat hij onbetrouwbaar was, en hij bleef natuurlijk hun vriend... al was daar op het moment weinig van te zien, maar Harry vond het prettig om te doen alsof het gewoon een ruzie was. Alsof het wel weer goed zou zijn als dit was opgelost, dit wat eigenlijk niet eens officieel een ruzie was... ze vermeden elkaar gewoon. Ron had niet willen zeggen waar hij was geweest en had nu eigenlijk met bijna niemand meer contact, maar hij scheen het niet erg te vinden. Harry wilde het niet zo maar laten zitten, wilde Ron er weer mee confronteren, maar vond er nooit de juiste gelegenheid voor, omdat Ron hem ontweek. Het was niet iets dat ze zomaar konden bespreken... en zo ging het leven gewoon door, op welke manier dan ook.

"Dus onthoud, stel je open voor de dampen en probeer te onthouden wat je ziet. Ik verwacht de volgende les een uitgebreid verslag van elke leerling," voegde ze er nog aan toe, en toen gooide ze het poeder in het brandende haardvuur. En even later leek het wel of het vuur uitgedoofd was, er was niets meer van te zien, al voelden ze de warmte nog wel. Ze roken nog niets, misschien rook de magische rook nergens naar, of het kwam nog...

Harry zag dat Marcel, die vlak naast het vuur zat, er verbaasd naar staarde.

Even later hoorden ze allemaal een kreet uit zijn richting, en toen Harry naar hem keek zag hij dat Marcel zijn rechter wijsvinger omklemd hield.

"Ik had het al voorzien," kwam professor Zwamdrifts zachte stem van naast het vuur, "Maar dat het vuur niet meer zichtbaar is, betekent niet dat het er niet is. Let niet op de pijn, concentreer je op je Innerlijk Oog, dat is nu veel belangrijker."

Marcel leek het daar niet mee eens te zijn, maar toch sloot hij zijn ogen en keek wat gelukkiger.

Harry zelf voelde nog steeds helemaal niets, en rook ook niets. Hij vroeg zich af of de magische rook wel werkte, want buiten Belinda en Parvati (die hun ogen ook gesloten hadden en verheerlijkt keken) en Marcel was iedereen aan het zuchten en/of lachen. Het was ook een vreemd gezicht om professor Zwamdrift langzaam om haar as te zien draaien terwijl ze zachtjes mompelde...

Nu voelde hij zich toch wel een beetje slaperig worden, maar of dat door de rook of door de nu toch wel behoorlijk saaie les kwam, was niet te zeggen. Het werd allemaal een beetje wazig... misschien werkte de rook toch wel... de ruimte om hem heen werd steeds duisterder, en een halve minuut later zag Harry bijna niets meer.

"Ik zie vuur en ijs, nooit alleen, de zeven volgen hen," zei plotseling een stem naast hem. Verbaasd keek Harry op, en meteen werd de wereld weer een stuk lichter... hij begreep dat hij langzaam zijn ogen had dichtgedaan, misschien toch onder invloed van de rook. Maar nu was hij weer klaarwakker, want naast hem zat Keemi, en ze leek wel in trance.

Haar ogen waren heel groot, en ze leek hem nauwelijks te zien... en niet op de manier waarop Mary-Jane dat kon, alsof hij een doodgewoon iemand was. Nee, Keemi keek echt dwars door hem heen, alsof hij lucht was... ze zat verstijfd, en alleen haar lippen bewogen.

"Ik zie vuur en ijs, nooit alleen, de zeven volgen hen," herhaalde ze weer, en toen volgde een stroom van woorden die Harry maar nauwelijks kon bevatten... maar hij deed zijn best om alles precies zo te onthouden als ze het zei. 

"Vuur veroorzaakt dood, vuur verbrandt, heeft al een verbrand. IJs bevriest zichzelf, ijs kan geen dood veroorzaken, maar ijs lijdt pijn. Dan gebeuren vreemde dingen, het hart van ijs smelt door haar, het hart van vuur bevriest voor haar, en ze strijden samen... maar de uitkomst is gehuld in het duister van een eenzame nacht."

Toen opende ze haar ogen, en staarde Harry recht aan, die bijna opsprong. Ze keek even heel verward, bracht langzaam haar hand naar haar gezicht en legde hem op haar lippen, en werd toen weer zichzelf. Helaas. Maar ze keek tevreden, leek tevreden met zichzelf, en vroeg niets. Misschien had ze niet gemerkt dat ze iets gezegd had. Misschien had ze het ook zelf gehoord... wie weet had ze het zelfs wel helemaal zelf verzonnen, om hem vrees aan te jagen. Dat was in ieder geval wel gelukt.

"Vuur verbrandt, heeft er al een verbrand," mompelde ze zachtjes. Dus ze had het inderdaad zelf gehoord... ze gaf echter geen verklaring, maar liep onmiddellijk naar Zwamdrift, die haar geschokt aankeek. Even fluisterden de twee vrouwen met elkaar, en toen verliet Keemi het lokaal door het luik in de vloer. Het was zo vlug gegaan dat Harry haar niet eens had kunnen tegenhouden om haar om een verklaring te vragen... daar had hij half en half over nagedacht, maar misschien was het uiteindelijk toch maar beter dat hij het niet had gedaan.

Maar het was de vraag of ze eigenlijk wel een verklaring zou hebben. Wist ze zelf wel wat ze had gedaan? Ze had zich haar eigen woorden herinnerd, maar hij wist niet of ze ze ook begrepen had... of het eigenlijk wel mogelijk was om die woorden te begrijpen. Waren ze belangrijk? Ze waren onder invloed van die magische rook gesproken, en ze had vreemd gekeken... maar het kon ook nep zijn. Niemand anders had immers een voorspelling uitgesproken onder invloed van die zogenaamde magische rook. Het kon weer alleen maar bluf en angst aanjagen zijn. Maar hadden de Kraaien ooit wel eens gebluft? Tot nu toe hadden ze al hun beloften waargemaakt...

Hij schudde zijn hoofd, en richtte zijn blik op Zwamdrift, die nog steeds naar het luik keek met een geinteresseerde blik in haar ogen. Nee, meer dan geinteresseerd... ze keek zoals ze altijd keek als Harry weer eens iets bijzonders zag. Zoals die keer dat hij had voorspeld dat Scheurbek zou ontsnappen. Zoals die keer dat hij een droom over Voldemort had gehad onder haar lesuur. Zoals die keer dat hij Rons theebladeren had gelezen, en voorspeld had... Hoe dan ook, Zwamdrift was er dus blijkbaar van overtuigd dat het een ware voorspelling was, maar had Keemi haar ook verteld wat de voorspelling was? Het zou ironisch zijn als Zwamdrift Keemi iets had verteld over de verschrikkelijke vrouwen... en misschien ook wel gevaarlijk, voor Zwamdrift.

Hij wilde maar dat de les over was, dan kon hij alles aan Hermelien vertellen. Misschien zou zij de voorspelling kunnen verklaren, al had ze nog zo'n hekel aan Waarzeggerij. Eens kijken of hij de woorden nog wist... zachtjes herhaalde hij de hele voorspelling, en hij dacht dat hij alles nog wist.

"_Ik zie vuur en ijs, nooit alleen, de zeven volgen hen_." De zin speelde door zijn hoofd, over en over, en hij probeerde te bedenken wat het kon betekenen. _Nooit alleen, de zeven volgen hen_. De enige 'zeven' die hij kon bedenken waren natuurlijk de zeven meisjes in zwarte veren... de zeven Kraaien. Zij leken hem inderdaad te volgen... en '_Nooit alleen'_ was misschien wat overdreven, maar ze hadden toch een manier gevonden om bij hem te zijn, zelfs toen bij het meer. Tenzij Ron... In ieder geval ontmoette hij ze steeds weer.

Het eerste deel van de zin was echter een stuk moeilijker. _Vuur en ijs_... en er stond ook duidelijk '_de zeven volgen hén'_ en niet 'hem'. Kon het betekenen... iemand als hij? Ook verder in de voorspelling (zoals hij het toch maar was gaan noemen) werd er over twee personen, een 'vuur' en een 'ijs' gesproken, en in de laatste zin stond dat ze samen vochten. Dat wees toch op twee personen... of waren het twee kanten van dezelfde persoon? Had hij een vurige en een ijzige kant?

Voor Harry daar meer over kon nadenken, ging de bel eindelijk, en vlug grabbelde hij zijn vellen perkament bij elkaar en wilde het lokaal verlaten door het luik.

Hij werd echter tegengehouden door de stem van Zwamdrift.

"Harry Potter, wacht even," klonk die zachtjes maar duidelijk door haar lokaal. Geirriteerd draaide Harry zich om. Hij had geen zin in haar gezeur en kon waarschijnlijk toch al raden waar het over ging, maar hij moest de leraren gehoorzamen, en dus wachtte hij netjes tot ook de laatste, Marcel, langzaam de ladder afging.

"Professor Sparition heeft zeker een talent voor het Innerlijk Oog... zij vertelde mij dat ze had Gezien dat je de verschrikkelijke vrouwen niet meer moet weerstaan."

Verbaasd staarde Harry haar aan. Hij had verwacht dat ze weer een opmerking zou maken over zijn nu toch echt naderende dood, of hem zou vragen of hij nog een vibratie van de toekomst had opgevangen, of misschien zelfs iets op zou merken over die voorspelling. Maar dit? Wat wilde Keemi hiermee bereiken? Ze verwachtte toch hopelijk niet dat hij naar dit soort onzin zou luisteren...

Plotseling besefte hij dat professor Zwamdrift verder was gegaan met praten, zo zacht dat hij het niet eens had opgemerkt, en hij begon weer te luisteren.

"... en dus zijn ze niet gevaarlijk voor je. Misschien zien ze er gevaarlijk uit, maar ze zijn het niet. Als je naar ze luistert zou dat misschien je leven kunnen verlengen."

Ze keek hem indringend aan, en hij keek even naar haar dikke brilleglazen die haar ogen vreemd vervormden. Het leek zelfs even alsof ze behekst was, maar dat was natuurlijk allemaal verbeelding.

"Goed," mompelde hij, "Mag ik nu gaan?"

Ze knikte en verdween toen in de duisternis achter het bord, met rinkelende sieraden.

***

Harry was onderweg naar de leerlingenkamer, in de hoop daar Hermelien te vinden, en ondertussen herhaalde hij steeds weer de voorspelling van Keemi. Vuur... ijs... zeven... het dwarrelde allemaal door zijn hoofd, maar op de een of andere manier wist hij er steeds die paar zinnen in de juiste volgorde uit te zeven. "_IJs bevriest zichzelf, ijs kan geen dood veroorzaken, maar ijs lijdt pijn..."_ Hij hoopte dat hij Hermelien vlug zou vinden, want anders zou hij het niet meer goed weten.

Wacht, hij kon het natuurlijk ook opschrijven! Als het goed was... vlug zette hij zijn tas neer, maakte hem open en zocht naar een stukje perkament, inkt en een veer om mee te schrijven. Het perkament en de inkt had hij vlug gevonden, ze lagen nog bovenop van zijn les Waarzeggerij, maar nergens kon hij zijn veer vinden. Wat was er mee gebeurd? Hij wist zeker dat hij een veer bij zich had gehad toen hij naar Waarzeggerij ging... misschien had Keemi hem meegenomen, of had hij per ongeluk zijn veer laten liggen. Maar dat was nu niet belangrijk, hij moest zijn veer zo snel mogelijk terugvinden, of een andere... de zinnen begonnen al te rafelen in zijn geheugen.

Plotseling hoorde hij iemand niezen, vlakbij. Misschien kon hij van diegene een veer lenen... het was te proberen. Vlug liep Harry op het geluid af, en even later zag hij dat Marcel voor het raam stond. Hij staarde naar buiten, en zag eruit alsof hij niet gestoord wilde worden, maar Harry vond dat dit wel een noodgeval was.

"Marcel? Kan ik een veer van je lenen?"

"Hier, Harry," zei Marcel met vreemde stem, en hij stak Harry een prachtige adelaarsveer toe. Harry doopte vlug de punt in de inkt en schreef de zinnen op. Hij wist gelukkig alles nog, tenzij hij iets had omgedraaid zonder het te weten...

Hij keek weer naar Marcel, en nu pas vielen hem de dingen op die er daarnet ook al geweest waren. Marcels gezicht was wit, zijn stem had vreemd geklonken en hij had een onrustige blik in zijn ogen. Ook had hij direct zijn veer gegeven, terwijl hij meestal eerst vijf minuten moest zoeken naar wat dan ook... het leek erop dat Marcel niet helemaal zichzelf was. Harry probeerde te bedenken of hij Marcel ooit eerder had gezien, en kwam alleen op een gelegenheid die hier wel enigszins op had geleken. Ging het soms weer om hetzelfde?

"Is er iets, Marcel?"

"Nee, nee, natuurlijk niet," zei Marcel, weer met die vreemde stem. Hij kon dat nu wel zeggen, maar hij zag eruit alsof hij in staat was om zometeen uit dit raam te springen. Goed, hij zou waarschijnlijk terugstuiteren, zoals die keer dat zijn familie erachterkwam dat hij toch echt een tovenaar was, maar toch wilde Harry hem zo niet achterlaten. Kon hij echter wel iets anders?

Hij probeerde te bedenken of Marcel zich bij Zwamdrift ook al vreemd had gedragen, maar toen had hij nog zijn normale, klunzige zelf geleken... zijn hand in het onzichtbare vuur steken, was echt iets voor Marcel. Misschien was hij in een trance geraakt met dat hele magische-rook-gedoe. Misschien had hij iets gezien. Of misschien had hij net iemand ontmoet...

Harry besloot om op de eerste mogelijkheid te gokken.

"Wat gebeurde er tijdens Waarzeggerij?" zei hij, zonder te weten of het wel de juiste gok was.

"Ik zag mijn ouders," antwoordde Marcel zachtjes. Dus toch. "Het was geen voorspelling, meer een blik op het verleden... ik was nog een baby, en ze zorgden voor me. Samen, ze waren altijd samen, en met mij natuurlijk."

Harry herkende het verhaal, maar waagde het niet om Marcel te onderbreken, want het was duidelijk dat hij zich beter voelde nu hij het aan iemand vertelde.

"En toen zag ik beelden van hun dood..." Toen hij Harry's verbaasde blik zag, zei hij: "Ja, ze zijn dood, al twee jaar. Ze sprongen samen van het dak... ze waren zo gek als maar mogelijk was. De Cruciatus had hun hersenen vernield, ze kenden mij niet meer, ze brabbelden alleen maar onzin. Mijn eigen ouders waren bang van me, gilden dat ik niet dichterbij moest komen... gilden niet mijn naam, maar die van de mensen die hen martelden. Ze dachten dat iedereen die hen kwam bezoeken, hen nog meer pijn kwam doen." Hij slikte even, en Harry bleef hem aankijken, zonder te knipperen. "Maar ik zag dus de beelden van hun dood. Ze sprongen van het dak... ik zag dat ze het deden, en net toen ze over de rand verdween, wenkte mijn moeder me. Ze wenkte."

Marcel leek opeens zo volwassen... hij praatte als een volwassene, en tegelijk als een klein kind dat zijn ouders had verloren. Harry wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, er was niets te zeggen. Dit verhaal was... hij had er gewoon geen woorden voor. Je eigen ouders zien doden. Hij dacht weer dat hij er toch wel beter af was dan Marcel... maar ja, slechter kon ook nauwelijks.

"Ze wil dat ik haar volg, Harry... en wat heb ik nog aan dit leven? Ik heb nauwelijks vrienden hier op school, ik voel me eenzaam, en ik zou in de volgende wereld kunnen vliegen, samen met hen... misschien moet ik maar gaan."

Dus het was zó ernstig? Onwillekeurig strekte Harry zijn hand uit, in een universeel gebaar van vriendschap, medeleven, en misschien ook om Marcel tegen te houden... Harry's gedachten waren onduidelijk, hij wist alleen maar dat hij iets moest zeggen. Marcels leven was nog lang niet af, hij hoorde hier thuis en de Griffoendortoren zou zonder hem niet hetzelfde zijn... misschien was Marcel niet zijn beste vriend, maar toch zou hij hem moeilijk kunnen missen. Hoe kon het dat ze dit allemaal gemist hadden? Hij betwijfelde of iemand eigenlijk wel wist dat Marcels ouders gestorven waren, uitgezonderd waarschijnlijk Perkamentus en misschien ook Anderling. Maar hij moest iets zeggen. Alleen wat? Wat zei je tegen iemand die dit leven wilde verlaten? Moest hij de leraren erbij halen? Maar wat zou hij moeten zeggen? Marcel had hem dit toevertrouwd, kon hij hem nu verraden? Ach, het was toch geen verraden... misschien redde hij Marcels leven ermee.

"Je... je moet hier nog niet weggaan... Je moet niet hangen aan de doden, je moet verder gaan met je leven... Marcel, je hoort hier. Iedereen zal je ontzettend missen, al geloof je dat nu misschien zelf niet. Misschien zijn we niet altijd de beste vrienden voor je geweest, maar je hoort er toch bij... je hebt maar één leven, en het is al zo kort. En het leven na de dood, als je daar in gelooft, dan is het toch eeuwig? Dan kun je toch nog best even wachten? Ik denk niet dat je ouders hadden gewild dat je dit zou doen..."

"Ik zal nooit weten wat ze wilden," onderbrak Marcel hem, en Harry herkende de woorden van lang geleden, toen hij ze zelf had uitgesproken. En toen wist hij wat hij Marcel moest vertellen... hij moest Marcel zijn eigen verhaal vertellen. Niet het verhaal dat iedereen kende, maar het verhaal dat niemand kende, behalve Hermelien en Ron...

"Ik weet het. Ik heb mijn ouders nooit echt gekend, maar toch droomde ik in mijn vijfde jaar heel vaak over ze... ik wilde ze kennen, ik wilde weten wie ze waren, hoe ze eruitzagen, hoe ze zich gedroegen... eerst nam ik genoegen met iedereen die hen gekend had te ondervragen, en met het bekijken van alle foto's die er van hen zijn. Maar al snel vond ik dat niet meer genoeg, want de dromen bleven komen, dromen waarin ik met mijn moeder praatte en niet begreep waar ze het over had. Gaten in mijn kennis. Toen... toen deed ik iets wat vreselijk stom is."

Hij slikte, maar merkte dat Marcel aandachtig luisterde, en dus ging hij toch door.

"Ik liet me in met..." Hij aarzelde, "Necromancy, geestenbezwering, magie met doden..."

Hij zag Marcels ogen groot worden, en hoopte maar dat hij betrouwbaar was, want het was nogal illegaal... Hermelien was woedend geweeest toen ze erachter was gekomen, en Ron was bang geweest dat hij, Harry, in Azkaban zou belanden. Perkamentus had niets gezegd, maar Harry was er zeker van dat hij het wel geweten had en het had afgekeurd... maar hij had het aan Hermelien en Ron over gelaten om Harry te stoppen.

"Ik probeerde mijn ouders te laten herleven. Wel, niet herleven... maar ik wilde met ze praten, weten hoe ze waren, hoe ze zich gedroegen en praatten... ik wilde hen laten beloven dat ze zouden stoppen met mijn dromen binnen te komen. Het was zo ongeveer het ergste wat ik ooit gedaan heb..."

Weer aarzelde hij even. Was het nog steeds het ergste dat hij ooit gedaan had? Of waren er onder de dingen van de afgelopen tijd... tenslotte was er in zijn vijfde jaar niemand gestorven...

"... en natuurlijk ging het fout. Gelukkig kwamen Hermelien en Ron erachter voor het te laat was, voor ik zombies had opgewekt... ik heb twee dagen niet gesproken, maar toen ik eindelijk besefte dat ze me gered hadden, was ik ze dankbaar. En toen... toen begreep ik dat je de doden met rust moet laten. Letterlijk en figuurlijk. Marcel, je kunt misschien je redenen hebben om zelfmoord te plegen, hoewel ik nog een behoorlijke ruzie met je zou kunnen beginnen over of die redenen wel goed genoeg zijn om dit hele leven achter je te laten... maar laten de doden nooit jouw leven bepalen."

Marcel had Harry's verhaal gretig ingedronken, en leek nu iets minder wanhopig... Harry hoopte dat zijn verhaal Marcel iets had kunnen helpen, maar hij vermoedde dat het vooral iets was dat Marcel zelf uit moest zoeken. Maar misschien had hij Marcel een zetje in de andere richting kunnen geven... meer kon hij niet doen.

Zonder nog iets te zeggen liepen de twee jongens elk een verschillende kant op.

***

"Hermelien, ik heb je hulp nodig," mompelde Harry toen hij naast haar neerplofte, in een leunstoel naast het vuur. 

Ze antwoordde sarcastisch: "Goh, waar heb ik die eerder gehoord?" maar toen ze Harry's serieuze uitdrukking zag, voegde ze eraan toe: "Best, kom maar op met je verhaal."

"Niet hier," zei hij, "Laten we een leeg lokaal opzoeken."

Met een zucht stond Hermelien op, legde haar boek weg en volgde hem het portretgat uit. Harry had het perkament met Keemi's voorspelling in zijn ene hand, en de Sluipwegwijzer in de andere. Hij zag dat Keemi in haar kamers was (met professor Fáyr) en dat Mary-Jane en Eve bij het meer stonden, dus het was veilig in de buurt... hij opende de deur van het eerste het beste lege lokaal dat ze tegenkwamen, en liet Hermelien voorgaan. 

Toen hij de deur stevig had dichtgedaan, draaide hij zich om naar Hermelien, die hem nieuwsgierig aankeek. Ze zou vast niet in de voorspelling geloven... ze was Hermelien, tenslotte, en Waarzeggerij was het enige vak waarbij ze ooit was weggelopen.

"Ik zat daarnet bij Waarzeggerij," begon hij, "de les ging over magische rook, en Zwamdrift had net een of ander magisch poeder in het vuur gegooid, toen Keemi plotseling naast me kwam zitten."

Hij zag haar gezicht direct veranderen toen Keemi genoemd werd. Ze had eerst een beetje geirriteerd gekeken, zoals ze altijd keek als het over Waarzeggerij ging, maar nu raakte ze echt geinteresseerd.

"Ze zag er heel vreemd uit... het leek alsof ze dwars door me heen keek, haar stem was ook niet helemaal normaal, en ze leek wel helemaal verstijfd. Het leek op een echte trance, al weet ik dat natuurlijk niet zeker... In ieder geval, ze begon te praten, en het leek wel een of andere voorspelling. _Ik zie vuur en ijs, nooit alleen, de zeven volgen hen..._"

Hij las de hele voorspelling voor haar op, en toen hij weer opkeek, keek ze hem verwonderd aan.

"Mag ik eens lezen?"

Terwijl hij haar aan bleef kijken, gaf hij haar het perkament, en het duurde even voor ze haar ogen van de zijne losscheurde en naar het perkament keek. Ze leek verbaasd, en toen keek ze geschrokken om zich heen, alsof ze iemand zocht.

"Is er iets?" vroeg Harry. Hij keek naar het perkament in zijn hand, en zag toen dat hij haar het verkeerde vel had gegeven. Ze stond nu dus met de Sluipwegwijzer in haar hand, geen wonder dat ze verbaasd was... maar waarom keek ze zo om zich heen?

"Harry, we kunnen hier niet praten," zei ze gehaast, en ze liet hem de Sluipwegwijzer zien. Vlak naast de stipjes met 'Harry Potter' en 'Hermelien Griffel' stond een stipje met als naam 'Gwen Madley'. Maar er was niemand te zien in het lokaal.

Wat nu doen? Was het slim om gewoon te zeggen dat ze wisten dat ze er was? Wie was die Gwen eigenlijk? Misschien was ze wel helemaal niet gevaarlijk... maar nee, dan zou ze wel gewoon zichtbaar zijn. Of ze nu iets met de Kraaien te maken had of niet, ze was in ieder geval geen gewoon braaf meisje... dat kon niet. Ze had een reden om zich te verstoppen voor iedereen.

"Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt," zei Harry hardop, "Je weet maar nooit wie ons allemaal kunnen afluisteren. Ik denk dat we beter naar buiten kunnen gaan of zo, waar we ver kunnen zien en niemand zich makkelijk kan verstoppen."

Hoewel hij Gwen niet kon zien of horen, kon hij zich voorstellen dat ze nu gemeen zou glimlachen, als ze tenminste bij de Kraaien hoorde. Hadden die immers niet bewezen dat het heel goed mogelijk was om hem buiten af te luisteren? Misschien had hij zich verraden met die laatste zin, misschien zouden ze nu ook denken dat hij gewoon niet zo slim was... en misschien wisten ze gewoon al van de Sluipwegwijzer. Als Ron... hij slikte, en liep achter Hermelien aan, het lokaal uit. Als Ron bij hen hoorde, wisten ze meer van hem dan hij prettig vond. Hij moest echt stoppen daaraan te denken...

Toen hij door de gang liep, wierp hij een stiekeme blik op de Sluipwegwijzer, en zijn vermoeden werd bevestigd. Gwen, wie ze ook was, volgde hen.

***

"Ja, we zijn haar eindelijk kwijt," rapporteerde Harry na een blik op de Sluipwegwijzer. Hermelien keek hem opgelucht aan, en plofte meteen neer in één van de lege stoelen bij het vuur. Het was 's avonds laat, elf uur om precies te zijn, en de leerlingenkamer was vrijwel verlaten. Iedereen was al naar bed, alleen zij waren wakker gebleven, bang voor wat Gwen zou kunnen doen terwijl ze onzichtbaar in hun buurt rondhing.

De hele middag waren ze constant aan het lopen geweest, maar Gwen had hen steeds gevolgd. Ze waren er doodmoe van geworden, vooral omdat ze maar niet uit konden vinden wat er aan de hand was... Gwen was zichtbaar op de kaart, en die was tot nu toe altijd betrouwbaar geweest, maar ze was in de echte wereld om hen heen nergens te zien geweest. Ze hadden geprobeerd om tegen haar op te botsen, voor het geval ze een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel droeg, maar dat had niet gewerkt. Hermelien had zachtjes 'Finite incantatem' gefluisterd, voor het geval Gwen een spreuk gebruikte, maar ook toen was er niet plotseling een meisje uit het niets verschenen. En toen was de enige oplossing geweest om te wachten, want ooit zou ze toch wel weggaan?

En gelukkig was dat nu inderdaad gebeurd. Op de Sluipwegwijzer was te zien dat ze zich langzaam in de richting van de hoofdingang bewoog. Harry volgde haar met zijn ogen, terwijl Hermelien opgekruld lag in een van de stoelen, en hij zag dat ze zich uiteindelijk naar het Verboden Bos begaf. En toen verdween ze van de kaart, want die hield natuurlijk ook op.

"Goed," zei Harry toen hij het stipje met haar naam had zien verdwijnen, "Nu kunnen we eindelijk praten, en ik denk dat er heel wat te bespreken is..."

"Ja," gaapte Hermelien, "Ik vraag me in ieder geval af wie die Gwen is. Is ze gevaarlijk? Waarschijnlijk wel, maar werkt ze ook voor de Kraaien? Wie is ze precies? Een Kraai, een lagergeplaatste, of juist iemand om de Kraaien te controleren? Wat gebruikt ze precies om ons te volgen? En hoe lang doet ze dat al?"

"Goh, laten we het haar gaan vragen," zei Harry sarcastisch. Hij had zich die vragen ook al honderd keer gesteld in de afgelopen uren, en hij had geen enkel antwoord gevonden. Bovendien was hij doodmoe, maar hij moest de profetie met iemand bespreken voor hij ging slapen... en hij wilde het eigenlijk ook nog over Marcel hebben. Wel, misschien zou dát dan tot morgen moeten wachten... beter gezegd, tot nadat hij een nacht had geslapen, want over een uur was het al morgen.

Hermelien verkoos daar niet op te antwoorden, en inplaats daarvan vroeg ze: "Okay, laten we ons maar concentreren op die zogenaamde profetie van Keemi. Ik betwijfel of er iets van klopt, maar... je weet maar nooit."

"Het zag er behoorlijk echt uit," onderbrak hij haar, en ze knikte.

"Dat kan best. Hoe dan ook, laten we het maar serieus nemen, dat is het beste. En dan... geef me dat perkament eens?"

Hij zorgde ervoor dat hij haar dit keer het juiste vel gaf, en ze las de paar zinnen nog eens langzaam door. Toen keek ze weer op, en haar ogen stonden geinteresseerd en misschien een beetje angstig. Maar toch vooral de Hermelien die hij kende, de Hermelien die overal alles van wilde weten, zelfs van zoiets. Hij bleef haar aankijken toen ze begon te praten, en hij glimlachte toen hij haar een tikje bazige toon herkende, die al die jaren niet was veranderd.

"_Ik zie vuur en ijs, nooit alleen, de zeven volgen hen_," begon ze te citeren uit de voorspelling. "Vuur en ijs zegt me niets op het moment... maar het laatste deel slaat waarschijnlijk op de Kraaien, die je overal volgen en vrijwel niet alleen laten. We hebben het net gezien. Maar er staat 'hen', en als je dat combineert met 'vuur en ijs' dan zou je toch gaan denken dat er twee mensen zijn..."

"Ik heb me wel afgevraagd of er anderen zijn die hetzelfde 'probleem' hebben als ik, maar ik heb niets gevonden wat daar op lijkt. De Kraaien lijken in niemand bijzonder geinteresseerd te zijn, behalve in mij... en misschien in Ron."

Ze keken beiden pijnlijk, maar Hermelien ging vlug verder: "Ron zou zeker 'vuur' kunnen zijn, met zijn haarkleur en temperament."

"Maar dan zou ik ijs moeten zijn, en ik zou niets kunnen bedenken waarom ik ijs zou zijn."

"Voor vuur wel dan?"

"Wel, het litteken misschien... en ik hoop dat ik warmte uitstraal naar jullie allemaal..."

Hermelien glimlachte, en haar ogen glinsterden, maar ze zei: "Bliksem is niet echt vuur... bliksem is electriciteit. Maar het zou misschien wel je persoonlijkheid kunnen zijn."

"Ik hoop het. Maar verderop in de voorspelling staat nog meer over vuur en ijs, misschien komen we er dan iets gemakkelijker achter wie wie is."

"Goed dan. _Vuur veroorzaakt dood, vuur verbrandt, heeft er al een verbrand._"

Dit was het stuk waar Harry eerder nog niet over na had willen denken, omdat het zo pijnlijk duidelijk was. Omdat hij deze waarheid niet wilde weten... hij had geprobeerd om niet teveel aan Cho te denken, bang dat hij anders gek zou worden, maar ze hing nog steeds rond op de grens van zijn bewustzijn. Het leek er ook niet op dat ze binnenkort zou vertrekken, ze bleef hem eraan herinneren wat hij had gedaan en nagelaten.

"Sorry," zei Hermelien, en ze legde haar hand op zijn arm. Ze keek hem aan, en hij keek naar haar, en plotseling merkte hij dat hun gezichten wel erg dicht bij elkaar waren... maar toen leunde ze weer achterover, en er was niets op haar gezicht te zien. Ze keek hem vragend aan, en Harry schudde verward zijn hoofd. Hij moest geen rare dingen doen... ze moesten de profetie bespreken, verder niets.

"Het is wel goed," zei hij moeizaam, "Ik neem aan dat ik hier dan toch de belangrijkste kandidaat voor ben. Ik zou niemand anders kunnen verzinnen die hieraan voldoet..."

"... en je hebt inderdaad een warme persoonlijkheid," antwoordde Hermelien, en Harry dacht te zien dat ze een beetje rood werd. Zeker wist hij het echter niet, want ze hadden weinig licht, behalve van het nog steeds brandende vuur in de open haard.

"Volgende regel, alsjeblieft," mompelde Harry, en Hermelien las voor: "_IJs bevriest zichzelf, ijs kan geen dood veroorzaken, maar ijs lijdt pijn_. Wie bedoelen ze daar nu weer mee?"

Hij zuchtte en pijnigde zijn hersens. IJs... hij wist nog steeds niet goed wat hij ermee aan moest. Was er werkelijk iemand die ook door de Kraaien was achtervolgd? Waarom had hij het dan niet gemerkt? Maar nu hij erover nadacht, al die keren dat Mary-Jane niet echt in hem geinteresseerd leek te zijn... maar in wie was ze dan wél geinteresseerd geweest? Wacht, één keer had hij haar met een ander horen praten... en al had hij toen gedacht dat het om een heel andere reden was, toch mocht hij die mogelijkheid niet echt uitsluiten. Alleen al omdat 'IJs' precies het juiste woord was om Draco Malfidus te beschrijven.

"Malfidus," zei hij hardop, en hij zag Hermeliens hersens werken. Toen keek ze hem verbaasd aan.

"Malfidus? Waarom hij? Waarom zouden de Kraaien hém achterna zitten?"

"Dat weet ik ook niet, je zou zeggen dat zijn vader hem wel over kan halen, als hij al overgehaald moet worden... ik vermoed dat hij staat te trappelen. Maar je moet toegeven dat IJs een goede benaming voor hem is, bovendien zijn de Kraaien in hem geinteresseerd. Mary-Jane heeft met hem gepraat, en Yenne kende hem..."

"Uit wat je ons vertelde, maakte ik op dat hij een vriend van haar was," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Dat is waar... maar misschien wist hij toen nog niet van de Kraaien, of hij moest zich gedragen omdat ik in de buurt was, of omdat zijn vader erbij was, of misschien wel omdat hij niet bang wil zijn voor de Kraaien."

"Misschien, misschien... ik weet het niet hoor, Harry. Het is nogal een schok, het is tenslotte wel Draco Malfidus waar we over praten..."

"Jij bent toch altijd degene die het goede in mensen wil zien?" vroeg Harry met een grijns.

"Best, maar je kunt ook overdrijven," glimlachte ze terug.

"Hoe dan ook, ik zie nu even geen betere kandidaten... Ron als IJs lijkt me vreemd..."

"Of misschien toch niet," onderbrak Hermelien hem, "Wat als Ron zich zo vreemd gedraagt om ons te sparen? IJs kan geen dood veroorzaken, staat er in de voorspelling, en ook dat IJs zichzelf bevriest. Misschien zondert hij zich van ons af zodat we niet in gevaar zijn."

Harry's hersens tolden. Als Ron hetzelfde was, waarom zei hij het dan niet? Maar hij had liever dat het Ron was dan Draco... of toch niet? Mocht hij dat eigenlijk wel zeggen? Nee, hij mocht het niet... hij mocht zijn vrienden dit niet toewensen... maar zijn vijanden ook niet. Trouwens, was het niet erger als een vriend zoiets voor hem verborgen hield? Maar misschien wachtte Ron gewoon op het juiste moment, net zoals hij had gedaan... aan de andere kant, er waren al verschillende momenten geweest dat het veilig was geweest, of in ieder geval zo veilig mogelijk. Of wist Ron het pas heel kort? Toen bedacht hij iets.

"Als het werkt, dan moet ik me ook maar afzonderen," zei hij bitter. Als het veiliger was voor Hermelien... hij wist niet hoe hij het zonder vrienden zou moeten redden, al die problemen, maar hij wilde ook dat ze veilig waren. Het zou beter zijn om te weten dat Hermelien zonder hem leefde, dan te weten dat ze dood was doordat ze vrienden waren gebleven.

"Stop dat nou eens, Harry," zei ze met een angstige blik in haar ogen, "Ik wíl niet dat je je afzondert... je moet er niet steeds over praten. Je wéét toch dat ik het er nooit mee eens zou zijn? Je kent me toch wel, na al die tijd? Ik ben al zes jaar met jou en Ron bevriend, en ik weet ondertussen wel wat het is om met je bevriend te zijn. Ik weet ook dat ik het nooit zou willen missen."

Ze had tranen in haar ogen, en voor Harry wist wat hij deed, boog hij zich naar haar over en kuste ze weg, ondertussen mompelend: "Ik ga niet weg, ik beloof het je."

Toen hij weer opkeek, zag hij dat ze hem geschokt aankeek. Toen pas besefte hij waar hij mee bezig was. Dit was Hermelien, en hij was niet verliefd op haar... toch? Hij was er opeens niet meer zo zeker van, want zijn hart klopte wel érg snel. Waarom had hij dat gedaan? Zou ze boos zijn? Maar ze leek niet boos, ze keek hem alleen maar aan. En toen... toen kuste ze ook zijn wang. Hij voelde haar warme lippen, en zijn maag kriebelde... hij kende het gevoel, van Cho. Dus...

"Hebben jullie Ron gezien?" vroeg plotseling een vrolijke stem, en meteen schoten ze allebei weer recht. Ze durfden niet naar elkaar te kijken, en al helemaal niet naar Simon, die de eigenaar van de stem bleek te zijn.

Hij liep de laatste traptreden af en grijnsde.

"Verstoorde ik hier soms iets?"

"Welnee, helemaal niets, wat zou je kunnen verstoren?" zei Hermelien, hevig blozend, en Harry veranderde vlug van onderwerp: "Nee hoor, we hebben Ron niet gezien. Ligt hij niet gewoon in bed?"

"Nee, nergens te zien. Ik wou hem iets vragen... maar goed, zin in een spelletje Knalpoker?"

"Eh, nee, ik denk dat ik maar naar bed ga," zei Hermelien vlug, en zonder hen een goede nacht te wensen liep ze naar boven.

Simon keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar haar verdwijnende rug, en richtte zijn aandacht toen weer op Harry, die zich daar niet gemakkelijk onder voelde. Hij wist zelf nog nauwelijks wat er aan de hand was, waarom hij dat gedaan had, en hij was niet klaar voor het commentaar van anderen. Kon hij hier niet vlug weg zien te komen?

"Ehm, ik ga ook maar naar bed, het is al laat..."

"Ben je verliefd op Hermelien?" vroeg Simon plotseling heel serieus.

Verbaasd en zonder te weten wat hij deed gaf Harry ook heel serieus antwoord: "Ik denk het, maar ik weet het niet zeker..."

"Dan had Maria dus toch gelijk," antwoordde Simon peinzend, en hij plofte neer op een van de banken. Hij leek Harry vergeten te zijn, en die maakte van de mogelijkheid gebruik om vlug naar boven te lopen, naar de slaapzaal. Simon kwam hem gelukkig niet achterna.

***

Toen Harry even later in bed lag, probeerde hij rationeel na te denken over wat er gebeurd was. Goed, hij had Hermeliens tranen weggekust, maar zoveel bijzonders was dat toch niet? Sinds ze de vroege puberteit ontgroeid waren, hadden Ron en hij Hermelien wel vaker op haar wang gekust... en andersom ook. Dus wat was er zo speciaal aan deze keer? Er was iets, en ze hadden het allebei geweten, maar hij kon er zijn vinger niet op leggen. 

En wat zouden ze nu doen? Hij vroeg zich af wat ze ervan zou vinden nadat ze er een nachtje over had geslapen... ze was daarnet verbaasd geweest, maar niet boos. Maar wat als ze morgenochtend wél boos zou zijn? Wat als ze het had toegelaten omdat ze moe was, of ongelukkig? Wat als... och, hij kon zo wel aan de gang blijven...

Wat vond hij er zelf eigenlijk van? Het zou kunnen dat dit hun vriendschap kapot zou maken... dan zou hij helemaal geen goede vrienden meer hebben. Maar dat geloofde hij eigenlijk niet, daarvoor was hun band toch te sterk. Hij was meer bang dat ze er ongelukkig over zou zijn, spijt zou hebben. Hij wilde haar niet ongelukkig zien... hij hield van haar.

Daar, nu was het gezegd. 

Harry Potter hield van Hermelien Griffel.

***


End file.
